


Earthly Tethers

by Traeger



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: All fun and games until it isn't, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Making it up As I Go Along, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot First; Romance Third, Red Lotus Korra, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 70,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traeger/pseuds/Traeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how canon goes. Change one little detail and the effects ripple outwards, affecting everyone and everything else. Raised by the Red Lotus, Korra is sure of her path as the Avatar. Her reality is shattered one day when an explosion tosses her into a different path. </p><p>In her quest for the truth, she is forced to question everything she has known. As she struggles to peel away the layers of betrayal and deception, who can she truly trust in a world where the everyone has an interest in the Avatar? Does the truth even matter? Let go your earthly tethers and enter the void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Found...

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this when I couldn't sleep one night. It's been awhile since I last had an English class so I tend to mix up my grammar rules, punctuation and general composition rules. As such, if you come across typos and weird sentence structures, please don't hesitate to point them out.
> 
> This is basically an experiment in fiction writing so there will probably be inconsistencies. Timeskips and flashbacks may occur. Things will probably move slowly at first. I'm literally making all of this up as I go along.
> 
> If you're wondering if other favourite characters are going to show up and/or relationships to develop, they might, but all in good time. I'll tag accordingly then.

**BOOK 1: AIR**

** Part I **

“Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind.” The murmured words were barely audible as he concentrated on his breathing.

A loud squeal rang through the crisp morning air.

“Empty and become wind”.

 _Inhale. Exhale._ _Inhale. Exhale._ Each breath he took was deliberate. Mindful yet detached. The commotion outside became louder. He merely repeated his mantra.

“Empty and become wi-“ His eyes snapped open. Another scream, of a different timbre, had pierced the air, followed by shouting and heavy footfalls. He frowned.

“AAAAARRRRRRGGG-ummfph-getitoffgetitoffgetit- ackk“ Ghazan’s usual baritone turned into a high-pitched squeal.

“GET AWAY FROM IT!”

“Just step to the right –“

“DON’T HURT HER OR I’LL – ”

“What’s going on?” Zaheer asked calmly. Though his voice was quiet, it carried over the wintry air. It was the kind of voice that made you stop to listen. Everyone froze. He surveyed the scene before him.

A child, no more than six, crouched near the ground. There was fire blazing in her electric blue eyes, a reflection of the literal flame engulfing her small fist. In front of her was a woman bending two water tentacles, tips frozen into menacing spikes. On second glance, one would notice that the woman didn’t have actual arms made from flesh. A man with flowing black hair lay nearby on the ground, curled up in a foetal position. An extremely tall woman stood to one side, arms crossed loosely across her chest, with what seemed like a rare gleam of faint amusement in her eyes.

After a split second of stillness, the cacophony started up again as everyone started speaking at the same time. Zaheer held up his hand and everyone fell silent again.

“Korra.” He said simply. The girl merely glared defiantly back, flame intact.

“Ming-Hua?” He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

The waterbender was breathing heavily as her words came out jerkily. “Beast. Must kill.”

Zaheer glanced back at the dark-skinned child and his frown only deepened. “Korra, put out your flame. Now.”

“Only if everyone promise not to hurt her.”

“I’m confused.”

“Korra found a pup in the snow and brought it back. Ghazan, as usual, snuck up on her and next thing I know the animal was all over him. Why Ming-Hua here has a sudden blood-lust; don’t ask me.” The tall woman said, casually tossing her braid over her shoulder.

“It’s not just any pup! It’s a polar bear dog. It looks all cute now but it’ll grow up to be a vicious beast of prey. Believe me, I’ve seen grown men felled by just one blow. And didn't you hear P’Li? That little monster attacked Ghazan and nearly bit his leg off.”

“Naga was just protecting me! She didn’t know he was just playing when he grabbed me.” Korra whined.

Zaheer sighed and pulled Ghazan to his feet. He winced slightly as he gingerly poked at his calf where his trousers was torn.

“Ming-Hua, stand down. Korra, you too.”

Very slowly, Ming-Hua lowered her arms and Korra extinguished her flame. Korra slowly stood up but clearly still on alert. There was a slight rustle behind Korra and a white head poked out. Two round black eyes stared out at them. The polar bear pup was about half the size of its protector. It was hard to believe that this rather adorable fluff of fur was the cause of so much trouble.

Immediately, Ming-Hua raised one of her arms again and the creature’s snout curled. It snarled aggressively, baring its tiny fangs.

“You see that? Korra, step away from it now. I’ll make it quick, don’t worry.”

“NO! She’s mine! I found her. Zaheer, please. Tell her.” The girl was almost pleading now, on the brink of tears.

Zaheer crouched down and looked intently at the young girl, and then at the creature. He reached out a hand and the puppy snapped. Only his lightning reflexes deprived the puppy of a breakfast of human fingers.

“That thing certainly seems wild. But I couldn’t get her to come back here otherwise.” P’Li said to no one in particular.

Korra draped an arm around the polar bear puppy and whispered, ‘Hush. He’s okay. He’s a friend.’ The transformation was drastic. The puppy dropped its threatening demeanour and wagged its tail. She licked Korra happily on the face with her pink tongue.

“Well hmm. Will you look at that?” Ghazan whispered under his breath, now sitting up in the snow.

“Can Naga stay? Pleaasseee?” Blue eyes dolefully stared up into Zaheer’s while she pouted.

“Very well. But you must be the one to take care of her. And if she hurts you, or any of us, we will have no choice.”

“I will. I promise”

“I can’t believe this, Zaheer. These are wild predators. No one has ever tamed polar bear dogs before. Correction; they _can’t_ be tamed. My cousin – “

“Enough.” Zaheer got up and brushed snow off his sleeves. He paused and said thoughtfully, “After all, every Avatar has their own animal companion. Perhaps Korra has found hers.”

“If that creature so much as scratches me, I’m not going to hold back.”

He ignored her and placed his hand on Korra’s shoulder. “I’ll let you keep her if you promise you won’t run off again.” Korra merely nodded, tired now. Her arm never left Naga.

“I had my eye on her the whole time.” P’Li protested.

Looking up, he asked, “Ghazan, is your leg badly hurt?

“Nah, I’m fine. Takes way more than that to bring me down”

“Really. You were squealing like a little girl” Ming-Hua muttered drily, her eyes never leaving the dog, as though expecting it to attack again anytime.

“Hey.”

“Just stating the truth. Who knew you were afraid of a little puppy?”

“I wasn’t the one going all lizardbatshit crazy with ice daggers.”

They all turned towards the cave, P’Li silently bringing up the rear. Zaheer turned to Korra, “You named her Naga, huh? Do you know, according to a legend, there was once a great dragon snake spirit by that same name who – “

Ghazan tuned out Zaheer and muttered, “Want to bet that thing would claw all our faces off by nightfall?”

“Hmmph.” Ming-Hua merely huffed in response. “Trust that kid to have an animal companion that’s as wild as her”

“So what did happen to your cousin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: 'Naga' means 'dragon' in Malay and 'snake' in Sanskrit.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or feedback! :)


	2. Of Dreams and Nightmares

_It was quiet. Warmth in the darkness, a comforting ta-tum against her cheek. And then the whole world was suddenly bright and orange and red. Screaming. Dark fuzzy shadows above her. A loud noise, the way giant ice stones make. Like the dark clouds in the sky. Pieces of something hard rained down like hailstones. A cold blast shook her to the very bones. Someone was yelling. The sound of metal, the way her father would tap his spear against the food pot. Except this was much louder and scarier. It didn’t stop. Until it did. Bursts of orange swam in front of her. More metal. More shouts. The whole world was shaking. So loud. She fell hard on the ground; something was on top of her. Can’t move. Can’t breathe. A flash of fire. Something shiny before her, so bright it hurt her eyes. An oddly-shaped axe, too blunt to be of use. And then it was gone. The weight crushing her disappeared and she could breathe again. More screams. A burst of heat –_

She woke up screaming, her clothes drenched in sweat. Moments passed as she shivered uncontrollably in the dark. Arms wrapped comfortingly around her as loud shuddering sobs racked her tiny body.

“Shhh, it’s alright, Korra. Just a bad dream”

“Mummy –“Korra whimpered senselessly. The arms stiffened.

“Shhh. You’re safe now.”

Something shuffled along in the dark. P’Li tensed up before realizing what it was. Naga squeezed herself in between them and huddled against the shaking child. Korra hugged her dog and pressed her face to the fur. They stayed that way a long time, with P’Li’s arms still wrapped around the both of them. When the shivering stopped and the night grew quiet again, P’Li slowly released them and draped the blanket across child and animal.

Naga and Korra had really bonded over the course of just five days. At first, they tried separating their sleeping quarters but Korra was having none of it. That child was really a handful. It was strange to think that the powerful Avatar spirit could be contained in this tiny, fragile body. But at one point in the course of their argument, the ground shook as her eyes began glowing. Zaheer immediately released the snarling Naga, which ran towards its friend. The glow disappeared instantly and Korra collapsed. Naga began licking her face and pawing at her.

Opening her eyes, she weakly hugged Naga. She didn’t seem to remember what had happened to her. Later, the four had argued among themselves over the incident. They finally agreed that the dog had to go eventually. In the meantime, it was best to let the young Avatar have her way before another episode of the uncontrolled Avatar state drew attention to their hideout.

She glanced back once more at their sleeping forms before leaving that small section of the cave. Taking a left turn, she emerged into a slightly bigger cave section and slipped back beneath her own blanket. A warm arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close.

“Nightmare?” A quiet murmur.

“Not mine, at least not tonight.”

“I know.” A pause. “You care for her”

“It’s just…it’s hard to see her like that.”

“Because it reminds you of yourself”

“She called out for her mother, Zaheer.” P’Li whispered. They fell silent for a while.

“No child should carry that burden. But her path towards her destiny was never meant to be an easy one.”

“I wish that night didn’t happen as it did. I mean, I’m glad we made it all out in one piece, but – “

“We freed her, P’Li. Even if it came at a higher cost than we expected. We accomplished what we set out to do, but that night gives me no pleasure.”

“Unalaq.” She hissed between gritted teeth.

“Yes. We put our faith in the wrong man. It would seem that he, too, has lost his way” There was a tinge of sadness in those last few words.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. We may never know why. But what’s done is done. Once change begins, it cannot be stopped. We will show the Avatar a better path for the world.” They fell silent once more.

“I love you, Zaheer”

“And I, you, P’Li. Go back to sleep”

**……………………………………**

“Poor kid.” Ghazan offered, after the very faint screams of the Korra’s terrifying nightmares died down. They knew that P’Li would be the one comforting her. It was the oddest thing, really. Who would have thought that the tall and reserved woman would take it upon herself to do so. When Korra had her first nightmare, Ghazan was the one who tried to calm her down, but to no avail. (Well, what do you expect, with that ugly mug of his, Ming-Hua had said at the time).

“Your turn.” He slapped a card down.

“That kid is the reason I haven’t gotten proper sleep over the last eight months.”

“That’s kinda harsh, don’t you think? In any case, they aren’t that frequent any more, when you think about the first three weeks...”

“Don’t remind me. It was a miserable time for all of us.” A watery arm placed two cards on the pile.

“You’re only upset because she tried to boil your arms that one time. If you want to blame someone, blame it on Unalaq, that little dipshit.”

“Fucking coward. If I ever see that pretentious prick again, I swear I’ll slit his throat myself!” Ming-Hua glowered.

“Spirits, not so loud. You want to wake the whole cave?”

Ming-Hua muttered something incomprehensible under her breath. They continued their card game quietly, with only the crackling fire and the howling wind outside breaking the silence. Neither wanted to address the fact that the four of them were _definitely_ _not_ cut out for child-rearing. And that damn polar bear dog; they certainly couldn’t lug that beast along for the long-term. The mere logistics would be a nightmare, even if they weren’t on the run.

When Ming-Hua won five times in a row, Ghazan finally threw his cards down and said, “That’s it. It’s boring when you keep cheating.”

“Someone’s a sore loser.” She smirked. “Let’s see. I won five nights of not being on lookout and your share of tiger seal.”

“How long you think we’re going to be in this spiritsforsaken nothingness? All this ice and snow and not enough earth is bound to drive anyone crazy. And sea prunes are disgusting! Why did anyone, at any point in history, thought it’d be good to settle in this bloody tundra at the furthest corner of the world? Why are we even here?”

“Evidently the cold makes quite the philosopher of you. You know it’s a brilliant plan, lying low right under their very noses. No one would think to look for us here, not even him. Besides, we’ll be leaving soon enough.

“Sometimes I trust you guys too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra nugget: Their hideout is in the mountainside at the north-western tip of the South Pole, which, incidentally is the exact same place where the White Lotus compound would have been built had they not succeeded in Korra’s kidnapping.
> 
> Fun fact: The game Ghazan and Ming-Hua are playing is meant to be Big Two, a real-life card game popular in East Asia and South East Asia. It’s best played with four players .
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or feedback! :)


	3. ...and Lost Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson #1

The problem of the polar bear dog was solved in such a fortuitous manner, it would seem the spirits themselves were guiding their hand in their righteous cause. Killing it was out of question, not because they had any qualms about it (Ming-Hua certainly wanted to have her peace of mind; she feared all manner of fauna that wasn’t already dead), but because they couldn’t risk accidentally triggering her again. Korra had to be the one to let it go. For the past hour, Ghazan had been trying to reason with her.

“Look, kiddo. Where we’d be going next, it’s going to be really hot. Your Naga wouldn’t be able to stand it, with its thick pelt. You wouldn’t want her to suffer, would you?”

“Why can’t we all just stay here?” Her tiny hand fisted possessively into the white fur.

“Oh c’mon, kid. That animal would just eat all your share of food and you’ll starve.” Ming-Hua chimed in. Ghazan rubbed his hand over his forehead and shot her a ‘you’re-bad-at-this-let-me-handle-it’ look.

“Because – uh – it isn’t safe here. You wouldn’t want to live your whole life in a cave, would you? We’re going out to see the world.”

“But I don’t wanna see the world. I want to stay here. With you guys. And Naga.”

“But as the Avatar, you should see the world as it is. One cannot learn what one needs to in a bubble of security.” The three of them turned as Zaheer approached them. He crouched down to Korra’s level.

“Bubble of se….what?” Korra’s face scrunched up in confusion as she tried, and failed, to form the word.

“She’s five, for spirits' sake.” Ming-Hua glanced over to Ghazan with a look that said ‘and-you-thought-I-was-bad’. They were getting nowhere with this. Even Zaheer’s patience was wearing thin and that was saying _something_. They should have never let her bring it back in the first place; nipped this in the bud before trouble presented itself. This could potentially ruin everything. Zaheer sighed and contemplated his next move.

“Guys!” P’Li called out, snapping to attention. Her eyes was towards the horizon, body tensed, as she crouched in a fighting stance.

Before anyone could ask, a loud roar greeted them and a _massive bulk_  of white fury was charging at them. P’Li took a breath and aimed. The ground exploded in front of the animal and it tumbled to one side. It merely shook itself off, let out another ferocious roar and charged once more.

Zaheer caught P’Li’s arm and said, "Slow it down but whatever you do, don’t kill it." P’Li frowned in confusion but didn’t question him. She merely nodded and took aim once more. The blasts slowed its speed down but it continued forward, undeterred, toward its prey.

Ming-Hua leapt forward, curving the water columns where her arms should have been, upwards. Large chunks and spikes of ice shot up from the ground, surrounding the beast. It howled and began swiping at them with its massive paws. It surged forward, using its mass to force its way through. More chunks of ice appeared.

Zaheer nodded at Ghazan and he grabbed Korra, who in turned grabbed the now-squealing pup and ran back towards the cave. Zaheer followed them in. Ghazan earthbended the entrance shut and they were plunged in darkness.

“Korra, listen to me.” Zaheer’s voice was calm and soothing. “You know what that was? That’s Naga’s mother out there. She’s furious that we’ve taken her.”

“But I didn’t take her. I found her alone.”

“I know you didn’t mean to steal her from her family. But you have to return her. Even Naga wants to return to her.” The puppy had squirmed out of Korra’s arms and was scratching at the earth, whimpering.

“But – but…”

“Korra,” Zaheer’s voice was harsher now. “You’re risking everyone’s lives here the more you hesitate. We’ll have no choice to but to kill her mother now, if you want to keep your pet. Is that what you want?”

“I – I no…but....”

“Ghazan, tell P’Li and Ming-Hua to take the mother down.” Ghazan lowered the wall and daylight flooded in once more.

“Wait!” A shrill cry. “Don’t! Don’t kill her! I – I’ll let her go home.”

They approached the outside cautiously. Ming-Hua had more or less managed to subdue the animal, the white fur streaked with red as it relentlessly tried to smash through its icy prison. Naga darted out from Korra and rushed towards its larger counterpart.

P’Li and Ming-Hua fell back. When they were at a safe distance, Ming-Hua released her grip on the ice and they turned to water, splashing down and releasing its captive. The polar bear pup approached the large beast and nuzzled her. The huge polar bear dog got up and they touched noses. Directing one last threatening growl at the humans, it picked up its cub by the nape of its neck and turned away, disappearing into the evening blizzard.

In the distance, they heard a howl.

Korra was crying now. P’Li picked her up. No one said a word as they headed back, hardly believing what just happened.

“Korra.” She flinched. “You did the right thing, Korra. I know this wasn’t easy.” Zaheer said.

“I didn’t mean to…Her mother was hurt because of me,” she finally choked out.

“She was trying to protect her own. Just as we were trying to protect ours. You cannot tame something that’s meant to be wild. That’s the natural order of the world. You cannot cage freedom.” His words were gentle as he brushed her tears away. “True freedom means letting go. If you love something, you must set it free. Even if you don’t want to. Do you understand?”

“Y – y – yes.” Korra’s tears continued. Ghazan whispered to Ming-Hua, out of earshot of Korra, “I feel bad for the kid, but that was awfully convenient for all of us, wasn’t it?” Ming-Hua elbowed him and P’Li glared at him, shutting him up from saying anything further. There was something uncomfortably familiar and gut-wrenching as the child wept for the loss of her companion, a _second_ loss in her short life.

They sat down to a quiet dinner. Korra stayed silent and ate quietly. She suddenly spoke up,”P’Li, you and Ming-Hua aren’t hurt, are you?”

Ming-Hua looked up, surprised and P’Li replied softly, “No, we’re not.” _Something_ twisted deep in P’Li’s gut; she couldn’t describe it even if she wanted to. There was something in the way Korra asked them if they were okay, even when she herself was clearly in so much pain, that moved her.

Korra only nodded, bent her head down and continued to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The 'if you love something, set it free' partial quote is usually attributed to Richard Bach though when I was writing it, it was Phil Dunphy's (the TV character) version that came to mind.
> 
> This was supposed to be just compressed into one paragraph. But I figured losing Naga was a pretty big deal. 
> 
> At this rate, my story will be moving at a glacial pace because I end up going off-tangent and expand on seemingly inconsequential scenes. But there's a story I want to tell and because this is not exactly canon-compliant so there's a lot of setting up to do.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this slow crawl towards chaos as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are always welcome! :)


	4. Of Friends and Mentors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually put up this chapter earlier but took it down because I decided to add in material from what was supposed to be the next chapter.

**Four Years Later**

“Hey, what’s that?” Korra stepped towards the stall to have a closer look. It was something she had never seen before, yet it looked oddly familiar. It looked like the blunt blade of a curved axe, but it was asymmetrical and it wasn’t attached to any handle. Was it a club? No, it looked too small to be one.

She picked it up, turning it over in her hands. _What was it?_ There was an inscription on it but before she could read it, it was suddenly snatched from her hands.

“What do you want, you filthy child? Hands off my wares.” She looked up to see the owner of stall glaring at her. A little shocked, she awkwardly mumbled and stepped away. She wasn’t dirty, she knew that. A familiar tattooed hand clapped on her shoulder; it was Ghazan.

“There you are. See something you like?”

“Ah, my good sir. A very good afternoon. How may I help you? Our finest boomerang here, polished wood with metal gliding. Very valuable. Precisely balanced so that its flight always stay true. Light enough to cover large distances and heavy enough to bring down big game. Even sky bisons!” The stall owner’s tone had changed drastically and his smile turned oily. Korra had the sudden urge to punch this man. Ghazan merely looked at him with clear distaste.

“I can offer you a good bargain. You look like a man who knows how to use a sword. Perhaps this fine _jian_ here?” The owner pushed on, completely ignoring Korra.

“No.”

Korra felt herself being steered away and found herself walking along the narrow street filled with shops and carts. She glanced back once more at the boomerang.

“Hey, Uncle Ghazan. What’s a boomerang? How does it work?” She couldn’t quite explain why, but there was something about that curious object that fascinated her.

“It’s a thing you throw at your target and it comes back. Mostly useless. Earth disks do the job better.” He winked at her. “Why, you fancy it?”

“It comes back to you without bending? Wow.” She was even more intrigued with that boomerang now.

“Yeah but it’s too slow. Like I said, useless when you can just bend another rock in that time. Hey, what do you say to couple of sticks of fried octopus squid and some syrup ice? We won’t tell the others.” His eyes twinkled with mischief. She brightened up immediately. This was one of the reasons why Korra liked going with Uncle Ghazan. Her guardians trained her hard but they occasionally brought her to the little Earth Kingdom town, with at least one of them accompanying her. She preferred Ghazan’s company over the others on this rare ‘outings’. At least he knew how to have a bit of fun.

The sun was almost setting as they headed back to their current home (they moved around a lot) on the outskirts of the town. As they passed a tea shop, two men sat there talking in low voices to their host. They were dressed in long-sleeved robes, a luxurious deep blue lined with white, a uniform of sorts. Their headgear matched their robes. In the centre was a white lotus. Both of them stood out like sore thumbs in this ramshackle place. Korra looked on in interest. _How could anyone stand the heat in those clothes_ , she thought. She herself had on a sleeveless green rag, a little worse for wear but clean, which was more than could be said for the other inhabitants.

She missed the cold of her native homeland. There was a certain wholesomeness in the chilly air, a kind of purity that was missing in these dusty lands. _No_ , she told herself, _that wasn’t home anymore_ ; Zaheer had said. _Attachment to the physical world is the cause of all suffering. People fail to perceive the impermanence of all things and vainly attempt to cling to them. Earthly tethers,_ as he called them, _would prevent her from reaching her true potential as the Avatar._ She didn’t really get it but he said she would understand it in time. Still, her heart felt a pang whenever she saw something that reminded her of _hom – no – that place_ ; from the cheap souvenir snow globes to the shaved ice balls drenched in syrup she was now eating.

She was jolted back to the present when she realised something wasn’t quite all right when she glanced at her guardian. Ghazan did not break his stride and his expression stayed relaxed but she felt more than saw, the change in his dark eyes. The two men were looking at them now. She slipped her hand unconsciously into his and he gripped it tightly. It made her feel safer. They did make an odd-looking pair though. A hulking man with black hair that flowed freely to his shoulders, with a moustache and tattoos that lent him a slightly ferocious air. And clinging on to him was a ten-year-old, her dark complexion and blue eyes not quite fitting in.

They continued walking in silence and rounded the corner. Suddenly, they found their path blocked by the two strange men in blue robes. “Good evening sir. Out for a walk?” One of them addressed the pair. He was rather young, and there was a certain nervous air about him as he glanced at Ghazan’s tattooed arms.

“Indeed. Can’t a man and his niece visit the market?”

“Not at all, sir. I – We – were – uh,” He flustered slightly at the defensive tone, ears flushing red and he glanced at his companion.

“We were wondering if you have seen anything unusual around these parts,” His companion smoothly intervened. He took out a scroll out and unfolded it. It was a poster asking for people to come forward with information of the recent assassination of neighbouring town’s warlord.

Ghazan frowned thoughtfully, “Oh yeah, I heard about it. Terrible. Can’t say I know too much about what happened though.”

“Someone broke in during the night and slit Lord Chou’s throat. At first they thought it might have the work of burglars but his vault was untouched.” He cleared his throat, “Well, at least until the looting began.” He paused, waiting for a reaction. Korra kept her head down and continued licking her ice.

“Like I said, I don’t know anything,” came the curt reply. “If you don’t mind, we don’t want to be late for dinner. My wife would be furious.”

Korra wondered at the lie but it wasn’t the first time. _People were too nosy for their own good_ , Ming-Hua had once told her, _it saved time and protected her identity_. But Korra didn’t need protection. She was the Avatar. _But only an Avatar-in-training_ , P’Li reminded her, and there were people who would take advantage of her if they knew she was the Avatar. She didn’t understand what that meant either but she trusted them. So there was that.

“Of course, of course. We apologise. But if you do see or hear anything, do tell us. Good evening.” The older man handed them the poster.

They reached their hut without further incident but Korra could feel Ghazan's pulse in her palm, still racing from the time he spoke to the strangers. “Uhm, who are they?”

“White Lotus scum,” For one moment, Korra was shocked at venom dripping from his words. His tone had changed and his eyes flashed dangerously. It lasted but a moment; it fell away as quickly as it came. She blinked; she wondered if she had just imagined it. His face was once more the easy-going one she was familiar with.

Just before they entered, Ghazan turned to her and placed something in her hands.

“Here, kiddo.” He winked but didn’t say anything more as they entered the empty hut. The thing was wrapped in rags. Her other three guardians weren’t back yet. She rushed to the corner where her sleeping mat lay while Ghazan disappeared into the kitchen, whistling as he made tea.

She unfolded the rags and gasped. Inside lay _the_ coveted boomerang. How Uncle Ghazan got it when they were together the whole time; she didn’t know or care. She ran her hands all over it, giddy with excitement. She had no idea how to use it but it didn’t matter. Blue markings decorated the dark polished wood. She traced her fingers along the metallic edges.

The evening sun filtering through the windows reflected off the shiny surface. It illuminated the inscription she noticed earlier: _If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it’s yours. If it doesn’t, it never was._ It was rather strange words for a weapon. They stirred something from the murky depths of memory.

She brushed it off, but the words were forever etched in her mind now as she slept that night, the boomerang safely tucked under her pillow.

**........................................................**

“Master Zaheer, what’s the White Lotus?” Korra asked Zaheer tentatively. The incident yesterday was still fresh in her mind. She was getting restless. It was almost an hour into their Pai Sho game and in total they had only made three moves each. She was beginning to think that Zaheer purposely took his sweet time in moving his tiles to teach her patience or whatever. This was almost as bad as meditation.

Pai Sho was the most boring game ever, in her opinion; all this thinking and mulling over that made no difference to her losing every time anyway. Korra preferred Chor Tai Ti; it was a really fast-paced game of skill. There was strategy involved too and Ming-Hua was a good teacher. She squirmed in her seat. Zaheer did not respond and merely continued to study the board between them.

“The pond a lotus flower grows in is dark and murky. The muddier the pond, the more the lotus thrives and bloom.” Zaheer said, as he moved a tile diagonally.

 _Finally,_ Korra thought but then she groaned inwardly. He _always_ answered her questions, but he had the maddening habit of ‘going round the clouds’, as Uncle Ghazan put it, before he got to the point.

“Uh…okay.”

“A wise guru observed this and achieved enlightenment. For only out of adversity and chaotic darkness can something worthwhile be born. He then spread his teaching and thus the Order of the White Lotus was founded. It was a secret society of like-minded brothers and sisters. They transcended borders of nations and tribes. They sought out knowledge for knowledge’s sake and dedicated themselves to philosophy, beauty and truth.”

“Secret society?” She thought back to their unusual clothing and anyone who wasn’t blind could see they belong to _something_. Zaheer continued as though Korra did not just interrupt. “Over time, they lost sight of their ancient calling. After the Hundred Year War, they openly came out to support the Avatar and their roles were reduced to mere bodyguards and lackeys”

“Wait, isn’t that a good thing? I mean as the Avatar…” she trailed off. Zaheer lifted an eyebrow and Korra knew she had to be _patient_ if she wanted the whole story.

“If you rein in a herd of wild rhino horses and put them before a cart, they may serve the man who carries the whip. But their natural roles in life have been perverted. Take away the whip and you’ll see where their true allegiance lies. It is erroneous in thinking that the many should serve the one, when it should be the reverse. The last true members of the Order liberated the great city of Ba Sing Se from an oppressive regime. But by revealing themselves, other members took it to mean that they should come out into the open. By openly serving the Avatar when Avatar Aang requested them to, they were only responding to the one temptation that never failed to corrupt bodies and minds. Power. Who else is the embodiment of all the power in the world, if not the Avatar?”

Zaheer looked up to see her listening intently and he went on. “Xai Bao was a man who broke through this delusion and sought to return to the old ways. Those who follow him call themselves the Red Lotus. I met Xai Bao when I was younger. It was then I found my calling.”

“So…all of you belong to the Red Lotus?” Korra tried to process all the information.

“Yes.”

“How come you never told me before?”

“The Red Lotus does not operate in the open. Our numbers are few but diverse. We are silent, as the original order was meant to be.”

“You just told me.” She pointed out.

“You asked a direct question and I wouldn’t lie to you.”

She fidgeted, wanting to ask something else but she didn’t dare. Zaheer, however, seemed to have read her mind.

“We are not serving the Avatar, Korra. We are your teachers and can only show you the path. The rest is up to you.” Korra waited to see if he would say anything further but he didn’t.

Korra realised it was still her turn but when she looked down at the board, she saw she already lost. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The shaved ice with syrup is a popular South-East Asian delicacy and is known by a couple of names. Unfortunately, they don't quite fit the Avatar-verse naming system so I left them out (not that it's important but I just like naming foods characters eat).
> 
> The bits of Zaheer's philosophy is borrowed from Buddhist philosophy, which I conveniently take out of context and twist to fit the story.
> 
> As always, I look forward to comments and feedback! :)


	5. Of Broken People and Broken Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some find freedom in bending, others lose it because of it.

The sun was high in the sky and all of them trudged across the desert in silence. Korra would ever so often throw her boomerang and catch it as it returned. She had been practicing for the last few months. Zaheer had shown her the basics. While she couldn’t hit anything yet, at least it came back to her.

She threw it one more time and Ming-Hua spoke up irritably, “Knock it off.”

The heat was getting to all of them. Normally, Korra wouldn’t have paid any mind to her but she was too tired to argue. She caught it expertly with her left hand and stowed it away in her waistband. Korra shut her eyes to shield them from the sun and continued walking. She followed behind Ming-Hua by sensing the water in her waterskin, since the sand muffled their footsteps. The soft sand yielded with every step, and it made walking that much more difficult. After a while, Korra opened her eyes to only see Ming-Hua’s back continuing forward.

“Uh, Ming-Hua?” There was only a grunt in reply.

“I think we’re lost.”

“No we’re not. We just need to follow the others.”

“Exactly. The others aren’t here. Your eyes are closed too, aren’t they?”

Ming-Hua snapped her eyes open to see…no one. Only the vast yellow brown expanse of the Si Wong Desert. And Korra behind her.

“Oh great. Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Her tone was accusatory.

“My eyes were shut too. I was just following you.”

“Ugh. We should head back.” They looked around to find themselves very much alone, their footprints erased by the constant gentle breeze, nothing for miles around except a few cacti. Ming-Hua grumbled under her breath for a full minute. She looked at Korra and sighed. “Well, could’ve been worse; at least I’m not stuck with Ghazan.” She paused.

“Fire blast a few rounds in the air, kid.”

Korra did as she was told. There was no response, only cloudless blue sky seemingly mocking them from every direction. She firebended a few more times, to no avail.

“That was worth a shot. Looks like we’re getting out of this ourselves then.” Ming-Hua didn’t seem that worried that they were lost in the middle of nowhere and if anything, she only looked annoyed. Korra felt slightly better.

“That way.” Ming-Hua jerked her head in what seemed to Korra to be a random direction.

“How do you know?”

“We’re headed for Misty Palms Oasis, which is north-east. The sun’s setting to the left so we got to go in that way.”

“That’s…pretty cool.”

“Not hard to figure out if you’ve got brains. You ought to spend less time with Ghazan,” Ming-Hua chuckled. They were walking for about fifteen minutes when Korra hacked open a cactus they were passing by.

“I wouldn’t drink that if I were you. Stuff makes you see things that aren’t there.” She warned her.

“Oh. But I’m really thirsty. Can I have some of your water?”

“You’re not drinking my arms, so no. Just suck it up and walk. The faster we move, the faster we can get out of here.”

Korra merely pouted. Her face felt like it was going to melt off any time soon. “I never asked this before, but how did you lose your arms?” She knew her it didn’t offend Ming-Hua. If anything, she seemed to appreciate the bluntness. She couldn’t handle a crying Korra but rude Korra was perfectly fine.

“I didn’t lose them. They’re right here in my waterskin.”

“I know that. But – you know what I mean. How did you learn to waterbend?”

“I was born like this.” She paused.

“Go on,” Korra said, knowing that Ming-Hua was a surprisingly good storyteller. When she wasn’t busy kicking Korra’s butt in training, she was usually found reading. She didn’t over exaggerate like Uncle Ghazan; Zaheer was okay, except most of the time his were about obscure airbending gurus. _What was up with that weird one about the guy who didn’t eat?_ P’Li didn’t tell stories at all. So it fell naturally to Ming-Hua to teach her the histories of the various Avatars and legends around the world.

Ming-Hua sighed long and loud. Well, might as well pass the time. “I grew up in the North. There was a time when I wasn’t a waterbender, you see. It wasn’t a fun place to grow up in when you don’t have arms. All you seem to do all the time is to slip on the ice. You couldn’t go seal otter sledding or fishing. You couldn’t do much, really. All I had was my books. So one day, when I was around your age, around ten or eleven, can’t remember; I was sitting near the water’s edge, reading.

Minding my own business, when up comes this older girl who always found a chance to bother me when she could. She started taunting me. I was mad but I couldn’t do anything about it, so I ignored her. That made her mad and she threw my book into the water. Still, I didn’t say anything. It’s very hard to punch a person who shoves your head in the snow on a daily basis when you don’t have arms. I supposed I could’ve kicked her, on hindsight.” She mused wryly.

“But on that day, she decided to take it further. She pushed me into the freezing water. I kicked and screamed. I was practically begging her at the end. But she only smiled and turned away.”

Korra was paying full attention now, wide-eyed, the heat and thirst forgotten.

“Well, I nearly gave up. But I didn’t want to die. If I didn’t drown then, the cold would have killed me anyway. It’s hard to describe the moment. But I stopped struggling and let the current take me. I flowed with it and the water seemed to flow with me as well. It was then I discovered I could waterbend.”

“Whoa.”

Ming-Hua only grinned.

“What happened to that girl who pushed you in?”

“Oh, after I learnt how to properly waterbend, I tracked her down. And stopped her for good.” She said it so casually, as though she was talking about a spider fly she swatted.

Korra’s eyes almost bulged out of her sockets. She couldn’t believe her ears. “Wait – wha – what? You – you – ”

“Yes, I killed her.”

“You don’t seem to feel guilty about it,”

“Why should I be? She wasn’t even an adult yet and she tried to kill a crippled child. What if I wasn’t a waterbender? I would have died, should have. I only got lucky that the bending kicked in.” Ming-Hua looked over at Korra. “You think I shouldn’t have.”

“Well, killing is wrong – “

“Korra, if a sabre-tooth moose lion attacked us right now, would you try to stop it?”

“Uh – I – maybe? I don’t know.” She huffed. “But it would be self-defense if I accidentally hurt it in the process. But I wouldn’t want to hurt it.”

“So you would rather let it gore us to our deaths rather than risk hurting it?”

“Uh – no?”

“Look, you’re thinking I’m being harsh. But that’s just how the world works. I took her out before she could hurt anyone else. I didn’t do it for fun, like she did. None of this would have happened if she didn’t do what she did.”

“I – … .“ Korra didn’t know what to think and she fell silent.

Ming-Hua didn’t add anything further. A dusty town loomed across the horizon. “Told ya we’d make it.” As they walked into view of Misty Palms Oasis, they saw the other three waiting for them, concern on their faces.

“Got lost. Don’t ask,” Ming-Hua said, cutting off P’Li just as she opened her mouth. There was a rectangular pool in the small square. Both of weary travellers headed towards it. Korra threw herself into the cool waters and felt it invigorate her. She heard Ming-Hua dimly in the distance following suit.

As waters swirled around her and she let herself sink, thinking if that was what it felt like.

**……………………………………………………….**

She stood there, staring at the pathetic excuse of an ice spring. They had been there only a couple of nights and she was already bored. She wished she could sandbend but Uncle Ghazan didn’t seem to know how. She didn’t want to think about the story Ming-Hua told her. Turning away, she plopped down against the earthen edge and leaned back. She bended a small chunk of the spring and began swirling it in her hands as she stared up into the night. The stars danced and shimmered across the sky.

The cold winds of the desert night did not affect her at all; it felt like _ho–, good._ It felt good. To her right was the Polar Bear Dog constellation. _Huh, how did she know that?_ She wondered if her father taught her that. _Or was it her mother?_ Sometimes bits and pieces came to her, like a half-forgotten dream. Whenever it occurred, she tried concentrating on the shadows at the edges of her memory, but they always slipped away, as it did now. She looked up again. Polar Bear Dog stars. _Naga_. She missed her. For a moment, she wondered if she should feel guilty that she thought more of an animal than her parents.

“Can’t sleep too?” Korra turned to see P’Li.

“May I?” She merely nodded and P’Li sat next to her. The watery sphere between her palms continued spinning at a steady rate as they both just sat there and stared off into the distance.

“I can’t remember their faces.” Korra said abruptly, breaking the silence.

“Who?”

“My parents. It’s terrible, isn’t it?”

“Korra, it’s not your fault. You were – ,” P’Li began but Korra cut her short.

“What kind of daughter doesn’t remember the faces of her own parents?” No one spoke for a while.

“I just feel like I should. Especially if they died protecting me.”

“You were only five, Korra. You shouldn’t be too hard on yourself.”

“But I can feel them slowly slipping away. It’s been a long time since I had a nightmare. It’s like…like – .”

“Like you stopped caring?”

“Y – yeah. And I wonder if I should feel guilty. And then I feel guilty that I’m even _thinking_ about feeling guilty when it should come naturally. Then I feel even more guilty that I’m selfish and…”

“Korra?” P’Li’s voice was gentle. She placed a comforting arm around her and Korra leaned in.

“I know how you feel. I know what it’s like to feel helpless.”

“No, you don’t.” The words came out curt.

“I don’t remember my parents’ faces either. My father left after he found out his wife gave birth to a _freak._  But my mother cared for me. She loved me for who I was, no matter all the accidents I caused in the village. But I close my eyes and I can’t picture her face anymore." P'Li paused, staring into the vast horizon of nothingness.

Her voice sounded far away as she continued. "I only remember her voice as she was screaming, begging them as they took me away. That she’d do anything, anything at all, if only they let me go. They laughed in her face and hit her. Then they burned the entire cottage down.” P'Li recalled the way she watched every thing she cared away taken from her, and a familiar fire started burning in her chest.

Korra looked at P’Li as though for the first time. “What – why?”

“Why they took me? Or why they burned the place down even after they had what they wanted?” Anger laced the bitterness in her voice. Korra didn’t know what to say; it was the first time P’Li spoke of her past, unlike Uncle Ghazan, who regaled her with stories of his days as a pirate all the time, each one more unbelievable than the last.

“There are people out there, Korra, whose greed is only exceeded by their cruelty. And my shame is that I nearly lost myself to it. I almost became the monster they wanted me to be.”

“How did you escape?” Korra asked softly, releasing the water in her hands, turning it back once more to ice.

“Zaheer.” Her eyes softened and her tone became tender. “We were teenagers when we met. I caught him stealing.” She laughed slightly at the memory. Korra tried imagining Zaheer as a young boy but that was just impossible. And weird.

“Even after that, he came back. He was kind to me. He didn’t see a third-eyed freak, but a person. I did a lot of things for that warlord.” She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Terrible things.” She took a deep breath, “When enough people tell you’re a freak of nature, you start to believe it. It took a long time but he never gave up. He convinced me that my power was my own and I was its master; not the warlord, not anyone. And that it was a gift and not a curse. I broke free. I didn’t think I could. But I did, thanks to Zaheer.”

Korra instinctively hugged P’Li. “You’re not a freak. You’re beautiful.” The simplicity and sincerity in her words touched her. P’Li wrapped the other arm around her and rested her chin lightly on Korra’s hair.

“We’re kind of alike,” Korra whispered into her clothes. P’Li froze. _What? No, that was different. Totally different circumstances._

She only relaxed when Korra continued, “We were both saved by Zaheer then.”

“Yes, Korra. So we were.”

Yet P’Li couldn’t help but feel a slight disquiet at Korra’s words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shamelessly stole the line about currents and flowing and waterbending from Beech27 (If you haven't read his Republic City Blues, please do; you won't regret it)
> 
> If you think there are references all over in this fic, you're probably right.
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome! The slow descent into chaos needs its fuel too. ;)


	6. Of Plots and Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little less conversation, a little more action, please. (Just the opposite; sorry)

**Eight Years Later**

“If the reports are true, there’s no doubt as to what our next course of action should be.” A loud angry buzzing filled the room as everyone started speaking all at once.

“Enough!” Tenzin roared. Everyone fell silent, shocked at the rare outburst. “Enough.” He repeated, in a calmer tone. “We are now facing a difficult time. We have no idea what’s happening and –”

“The problem is that we know exactly what’s happening. Try to deny it all you like but the evidence speaks for itself.” Unalaq, Chief of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, interrupted. His words cut through the tension thick in the air. Authority emanated from his very being.

“We cannot be certain that these…incidents were committed by the same person or that they’re even related.” Tenzin spoke slowly.

The current Grand Lotus, a squat greying man named Li, seated next to Tenzin, nodded in agreement. “Master Tenzin is right. We cannot jump to conclusions. The White Lotus has vowed to protect the sanctity of – “

“The White Lotus has lost its relevance!” Unalaq cut in once again. “The White Lotus has fallen into disunity and has wasted its resources for years now on fools’ errands. You have spent years searching for the current Avatar  _and_  for new Avatar all over the Earth Kingdom. All with nothing to show for.”

“Let me remind you, Chief Unalaq, that _you_ have played a part in the splintering of the Order. What  _your_  New Lotus Order seems to be suggesting is nothing short of disturbing and goes against everything the White Lotus stands for.” Tenzin exclaimed, frown deepening.

“We are essentially currently yelling in a snowstorm, waiting to be heard by the other on the other side. Perhaps if we stop pointing fingers and focus on what we  _do_  know, we might find a way.” Master Katara spoke up for the first time.

Chief Unalaq bowed his head slightly. “My Order has uncovered several reports all over the Earth Kingdom. Governors, petty warlords and officials have been dying like flies and following that, the regions have fallen into disarray. It’s only a matter of time before the entire kingdom will be affected.”

“And what makes you think that those crimes have been committed by the –. “ Tenzin paused. He couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. “What makes you think that they aren’t the work of bandits?”

“Because each time the motive has never been burglary. There has never been signs of robbery or any other motive. The bodies, when discovered, remain untouched, save for their actual deaths. Of course, I cannot deny that this information might not be completely accurate, due to all the looting that tend to take place in cases like these. But what's most interesting is the fact that there have been eyewitness’s accounts that suggest all of this is not only related, but perpetrated by the same group. No one seems to know about them. They operate in the shadows, never leaving a trace behind.”

“If you would like to get to the point, Unalaq” The Grand Lotus muttered irritably, not caring for his theatrics.

“I was saying that there have always been reports of the same five people in the general vicinity of the area. They tend to show up, sometimes in further neighbouring villages, whenever a killing occurs. No one has actually witnessed them doing anything unusual but the descriptions match each time in different towns. They’re actually pretty distinctive. Armless and seven-feet tall women together aren’t common occurrences.”

“Those are mere conjectures. Some of these people you mentioned died from apparent natural causes, some even from hunting accidents. Even _if_ you’re right, and they were indeed killed and that these five people are responsible for  _all_ the deaths so far; that does not rule out mercenaries. Judging from how successful they are, they could merely be hired hands.”

“One of these five is a young girl, Tenzin. Of Water Tribe descent. Who has been seen firebending in one town and in the next, earthbending. Some have claimed to have seen her waterbending as well. That is the  _one_  detail that varied from place to place, other than their clothing.”

“That still doesn’t prove anything. Eyewitnesses can be faulty – “ Li began.

“How can you stay blind to this? Tell me that this is a coincidence. Just like the theft of airbending scrolls from the Southern Air Temple years ago is a coincidence. Just like the fact this same group seem to pop up whenever a governor dies. Or how about the fact that from your own account, four people attacked that night? Are all of these mere coincidences?” The silence in the room hung for a long moment.

“I cannot – I _will not_ – support your cause, Unalaq. My decision is final.” Tenzin said firmly. His scar seemed to whiten against his skin, a clear sign of how livid he was.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, Tenzin.”

“No.” Katara said, pushing herself up. “Unalaq, she is your niece.”

“Believe me, it pains me greatly to have reached the next logical conclusion but the balance of the world is more important than my personal ties. Surely, of all people, you understand sacrifice – “ Water struck Unalaq’s face, hard. Twice. Almost immediately, red marks began to appear and he clutched his face in agony.

“You may be Chief but don’t you dare talk about sacrifice to me. My brother and my closest friend, not to mention  _your_  brother, and his wife died saving Korra. My own son nearly died. You say you want to  _restart_  the Avatar cycle. What you’re really saying is you want to murder a child.” Katara was breathing heavily now, anger clearly written on her lined face.

“Please understand. I didn’t mean to – “

 “You are no longer welcome in my home. Get out.”

Unalaq looked furious but left the hut, without another word.

“Mother – “ Tenzin placed a reassuring hand on Katara’s arm. She sat back down and breathed deeply. When she seemed to have calmed down enough, Li tentatively asked, “These reports may not be true, but in the event that they are – “ He stopped, unwilling to go on. He looked at Tenzin for support.

“I fear there is  _some_  truth in what he said.”

“Tenzin, what are you trying to say?” Katara looked hard at her son.

He sighed. “There was an attempt on Fire Lord Izumi’s life four months ago but it was kept from the public. I was only told of this yesterday by Iroh. There were five of them and the youngest was a teenager. They were caught in time but they managed to escape.”

“There’s more to it, isn’t it?”

“The reason they managed to escape is because the young girl airbent.”

**……………………………………………….**

 

“Guards, arrest the intruder!” Rage, rather than panic, filled the commanding scream.

“Save your breath. No one is there to hear you.”

“What do you want?”

“You’re about to give it now.”

“Just who do you think you are? I am the Queen and your head will – “ Her words were cut short as the tentacle of water shot out from the darkness, knocking off her royal headgear. Her face was grotesquely distorted in the refraction of the water currently encasing Her Majesty’s head.

Bloodshot eyes a silent desperate cry. The sphere continued to spin steadily, keeping its shape even as her hands clawed and broke through the watery prison. She sank to her knees and made the mistake of gasping for air. It was over relatively quickly. Water filled her lungs and her entire body shook violently as life left her.

The water stopped swirling around and retracted its way back into the dark. Not a drop of water remained and her hair and clothes were as dry as before. The assailant stepped out of the darkness and stared into the glazed lifeless eyes, decay already staking its claim.

“I don’t believe in queens,” The words were uttered softly and calmly as Korra flipped her braid over her shoulder as she left the bedroom of the late Queen Hou-Ting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Katara just watersmacked Unalaq in the mouth? Yes, sir, I believe she did. :)
> 
> As always, I'd love some feedback and comments!
> 
> UPDATE: I just saw this today http://denimcatfish.tumblr.com/post/115377699169/messy-color-concept-ish-of-evil-korra-was and I really, really want to steal the look (only partly anyhow). Unfortunately, I don't have tumblr to ask for permission so if denimcatfish, if you're reading this or (anyone out there who can direct this to that person) full credits go to you.


	7. Of Lost and Found Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things do come back; some things don't.

In the distance fire and smoke lighted and darkened the night sky all at once. She made her way down and found herself in the strange room, the same one she passed by on the way in. The man who was dozing before in a chair was now awake. He jumped up in panic. He didn’t even have a weapon as he foolhardily rushed at her. Icicles shot out, pinning him down. Another large icicle hovered between his eyes.

“What are these?” She growled, casting her eyes at the different caged animals lining the walls. Baby sky bison. Frog squirrels. Polar bear dog. Platypus bear. Otter penguins. Tiger monkeys. Pigeon hawks. A baby shark squid in a giant tank.

“What. Are. These?” The words were a snarl now. Anger slowly bubbled up in her chest as she took in the scene once more.

“Fr – fresh meat.”

“What?”

“It’s – it’s the Queen’s menu for the banquet next week. I’m just in charge of keeping them alive until then. Please – please don’t hurt me.” The man was almost in tears now.

“You’re disgusting.” The rage boiled in her veins now. The icicle sped towards its mark but she clenched her fist at the last moment and the deadly tip turned into a blunt chunk instead, knocking him out.

She looked around. With a few practiced sweeps, she struck the locks off the cages. She stared at the tank for a moment, realising she would have to leave it as it was. A flash to the side caught her eye and she neatly sidestepped the earthen fists. Leaping into the air and kicking, fire shot out of her feet, hitting the Dai Li in the chest. She spun just in time to fire another blast at another agent from the opposite direction. The din was deafening as the animals began their quest to freedom.

Another agent came from her right and she sent him sprawling as she slammed her foot into the ground and a pillar struck her opponent. Something wrapped around her ankle and she found herself flying in the air, slamming into the opposite wall. Before she could react, four earth blocks encased her hands and feet. The Dai Li agent stood above her, feet firmly planted and arms raised.

 _A flash of white._  Suddenly, before Korra could comprehend what was happening, he was a mangled mess of blood on the ground.

Korra bent the restraints off and found herself face-to-face with an _enormous_ polar bear dog. She stared into the beast’s eyes for a moment. A moment too long. It slammed its gigantic paws against her and pinned her against the wall. Her feet was still on the ground and raised a knee, quickly earthbending a wall between her and the animal. She felt the weight lifted off her shoulders as the polar bear dog fell off with a yelp.

Without looking back, she took off into the night.

Once well outside the palace gardens into the Middle Ring, she leaned against a wall and took a breather. Something fell on her shoulder and she whipped around, flame in her drawn fist.

”Hey hey! Watch it! It’s just me.”

“Ming-hua! Don’t creep up on me like that. I could have taken your head off,” Korra let out a sigh of relief.

“As if,” Ming-Hua scoffed. “Ghazan’s taking down the Inner Wall as we speak. Za – ” She broke off as she shot an ice spike towards the dark nothingness behind Korra. A Dai Li agent fell face down. More would be certain to arrive soon.

“Ugh, how many of those do they have? We’ve got to move, kid. Zaheer does his thing and we’ll regroup. What is _that_ _now_?! ” She was staring behind Korra. Korra turned and saw the polar bear dog racing across the grounds at them.

“No, not again. I’ve got this,” she said. Different options flitted through her mind as she thought of the best way to stop the animal without killing it. And then the oddest thing happened. The animal stopped in its tracks in front of them and just stood there.

“Since when you’re a bloodbender?” They asked in unison.

“That wasn’t me. I thought it was you.” Korra glanced at Ming-Hua before turning her attention back to the polar bear dog.

“Nope, not me. Maybe it’s just your weird animal magnetism thing you have with polar bear dogs. I think we shouldn’t make sudden movements.” Ming-Hua muttered. _Why of all the exotic pets the queen could have, it just had to be the kind that would rip their heads off?_ She thought bitterly to herself. It was now just facing them, head tilted to one side. _Freaky._

“Wait.” Something Ming-Hua said triggered Korra’s memories. “No, it can’t be…can it?” She looked uncertainly at her.

Ming-Hua looked perplexed. “Can _what_ be? Now isn’t the time to be a polar bear dog whisperer. We’ve really got to get out of here before the rest of the Dai Li find out about the queen.”

“Na – Naga?” The name was rusty on her lips after all these years as she called out softly.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ming-Hua somehow managing to insert a scream into a whisper.

The white animal tilted its head even more, tongue lolling out. And wagged its tail.

…………………………………………….

“Soo…what do polar bear dogs actually eat?”

“How should I know?”

“You being a Northern Water gal and all that reading of yours…”

“If you read at all, you would know that they’re native to the South, not the North. We have leopard seals. Twice as terrifying and three times as ugly. And really, do you think it was necessary to give _both_ our share of meat dumplings? Not to mention the crab puffs.”

“Well, no self-respecting creature as majestic as this one would go for cabbage cookies and jook. No offence, Zaheer.”

“Hey.”

“But is this really the same one? From all those years ago?”

“I wouldn’t have believed it myself but she did respond to the name and there she is, not trying to eat us. That’s a start I think.”

Korra felt sick. She curled up tighter in a ball on the hard mat, ignoring their voices outside. She lay there for a long time before she felt a familiar stroking on her hair. She cracked her eyes open and saw Ming-Hua in a corner of the room.

She jerked her head slightly in greeting, “Welcome back, kid.” P’Li slowly released the breath she hadn’t known she was holding.

“How are you feeling, Korra?” P’Li asked quietly.

“Bad.” Korra mumbled and tried to curl into P’Li. She lifted her head gently onto her lap and held her. After a while, Korra said “I’m sorry.”

“This isn’t your fault.” She whispered into her hair. The creak of the door announced Zaheer’s arrival.

“Korra, you’re awake.” Something that looked like relief washed over his face. He walked over and placed his hand over hers. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not now, Zaheer” P’Li chided him.

“It’s okay.” She tried pushing herself into a sitting position but merely collapsed back into P’Li’s arms. “How long was I out?” she asked weakly.

“You’ve been sick for three days. The fever broke yesterday.”

“Why?”

Zaheer took a deep breath. “You did something that, deep down, went against who you are. I’m sorry it has to happen this way. It isn’t easy, taking a life.”

“I wasn’t ready. I’m sorry”

“You shouldn’t be. There is no shame in not wanting take another person’s life.”

“But I wanted to. I wanted it so badly. She’s evil. I saw how she lived in that palace of hers while in the Lower Ring…” She trailed off. “She eats otter penguins; who does that?” Anger slowly returned to her as she recalled the night.

“Korra, listen to me. You should never want to kill anyone.”

She blinked. Pushing herself up once more, shemanaged to lean against the wall, her shoulder on P’Li’s arm for support. “But I thought – I thought that it was the right thing to do.”

“It is. It was necessary to take down the Earth Queen. A duty, even. But you should never take joy or pleasure in harming others. Hate is poison that will consume you from within. No matter how the Earth Queen was as a person, you should never use it as your personal vendetta.” Zaheer said.

“So I can’t hate her? Even if she’s despicable?”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying. How you feel her about her is not for anyone else to dictate. It was what she represented that had to be torn down, not her personally. It is the injustice of the cruel regimes and government that has bred people like her. Your anger is misplaced, however well-intentioned.”

Korra frowned. “I mean – I wanted to take her down, but now that I did…I feel…terrible. It doesn’t feel right.”

“That’s because you’re not a bad person, kid. If you enjoyed it, we’d all be very worried.” Ming-Hua spoke up from her corner. 

“She’s right, you know.” P’Li said gently.

Her breath hitched and she stared down at her hands. “I don’t know if I can ever do it again.”

“Korra, we understand that this is overwhelming for you. It is not a light burden, being the Avatar. But for now, you should rest.” Zaheer tucked a strand behind Korra’s ear.

She continued staring at her hands for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated the Naga thing for a while. I honestly thought we won't be seeing her again but then the Earth Queen did have a thing for weird exotic meat so...
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome :)


	8. Of Bridges to Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where everyone wants the Avatar right now.

“It seems every time we meet, I become the bearer of more bad news.” Li said in lieu of a greeting as he bowed to Tenzin. It wasn’t often that the Grand Lotus met him at the Air Temple. While he would never admit it even to himself (though his mother suffered no such problem voicing out _her_ opinion), he found Li a little pompous at times.

“What is it this time?” Tenzin frowned. _How could things get even worse_ ; he had his hands full in Republic City, dealing with the growing popularity of the Equalists and trying to talk some sense into Councilman Tarrlok, who was getting more extreme in his methods in dealing with them.

“The Earth Queen is dead.” There was a stunned silence.

“How?” He asked finally, dreading the answer.

“They found water in her lungs, even though her clothes were dry. It took place in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, the ones that might know anything are all dead. Her Dai Li suffered quite a loss as well.”

Tenzin stroked his chin. This was very disturbing news indeed. “And no one knows who is responsible.” It wasn’t so much a question as it was a statement.

“There are…ideas.” Li hesitated. “The Inner Wall was brought down by…well, we’re not quite sure if it was the work of earthbenders or firebenders…because the base was melted.”

“Lavabending?”

“Is that even possible?”

“It is, admittedly, a very rare skill, even more so than metalbending, but it wouldn’t be the first time impossible has been proven wrong”

“No one is talking, unfortunately. The perpetrators – we are quite sure it’s a group as the attacks were simultaneous – are being hailed as heroes for freeing them from oppression.”

“Did anyone claim responsibility?”

“That’s the strangest thing. On the night of the assassination, an announcement was made, declaring the people of Ba Sing Se free from the rule of the Earth Queen but it made no mention of who they were, or why they did it. The radio operator was arrested immediately but he’s refusing to say anything about who made the announcement.”

“So this might be the work of local rebels then?” He hoped against hope that as awful everything was, it was still better than the _alternative_ he wasn’t giving voice to.

“The Head of the Dai Li was also found stabbed to death. His number two, Fang Yi, has declared a state of emergency. The remaining Dai Li and Middle Ring officials have been trying to quell the uprisings. Things have only escalated since the Royal Earthbender Guards and the Army are divided among themselves, with General Zha declaring support for the rebels while General Song remains loyal to the Crown. The whole situation is a mess. Ba Sing Se is on the brink of a civil war.”

“The other Nations cannot interfere in an internal matter.” He sighed. “The Avatar is needed here.”

“Which brings me to my next point, Master Tenzin. There have been rumours among the Order’s Grand Lotuses…”

Tenzin’s face creased even more, the lines making him look even older than he was. “Go on.”

“Right now, the world is unaware, even among the Order, with exception of the highest echelons of the White Lotus, Chief Unalaq, Master Katara and you, that the Avatar had already been discovered when she was only four. Only we can see all the different pieces of the puzzle here. The disappearances of governors, the attempt on Fire Lord Izumi, and the fact that airbending was present; they’re painting a rather disturbing pattern. You’re right, we need the Avatar more than ever, but only if we can find her. Or if she’s even still alive.”

“But with the unrest – “

“Exactly. There is only a small window of time for us to act now.”

“What are you saying? Surely you don’t mean you agree with Unalaq’s vile suggestion!” The alarm in his voice was evident.

“No, it means we have to increase our efforts in finding her. He’s right in saying that the Order is divided.” Li spoke faster now. “Some say the Avatar has been brainwashed, some say that she’s establishing a new world order. But most of us have agreed: that the Avatar is somehow alive and behind all this.”

“I thought I made myself very clear the last time we spoke. I didn’t think the White Lotus would come to this.” The ice in his tone and the steel in his eyes suddenly made one see that Tenzin was very much Katara’s son.

“No, no you misunderstand. Those who agree that the cycle should be…ah… _restarted_ …have left the Order on their own.”

“They would try to track her down and harm her.”

“But those who remain are loyal. We made a vow to Avatar Aang that we would serve the next Avatar and all the Avatars to come. And that we will serve to the very end, new world order and all. We would protect her. But for now, the Avatar must be found.”

“And what if we do find her, and find out she’s been brainwashed? What then?”

“Then the Avatar must be captured by force.”

“And then what?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

............................................................

The covered wagon, looking a bit worse for the wear, trudged along slowly on the rough roads. They had been on the road for almost a week now. Behind it trailed a huge white beast. At the front steering the ostrich horse were P’Li and Zaheer. P’Li stared straight ahead. Her face held its usual serious expression (It was just a natural affliction of her ‘resting’ face, Ghazan had once told Korra before, because she always look so _serious_ , even if she was just asking you to pass the teapot). The only one who seemed to know her every mood was the man sitting next to her.

“What’s wrong, P’Li?” Zaheer asked quietly.

“Nothing.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But something is clearly on your mind.”

“Can’t a girl enjoy a ride in silence?” She asked, eyebrow raised. The way she deflected the actual question did not escape him. He merely glanced over at her and gave a small smile. He knew her well enough to not push her. They had ridden for about another half an hour when she spoke up suddenly as though the conversation never ended, “How are we any different?” It was a mark of respect on his part that Zaheer didn’t pretend to act obtuse; he _knew_ just what she meant.

He sighed. “You’re projecting your past experiences on Korra. It is neither helpful nor healthy for you.”

“This isn’t about me and you know that. It’s just…when I look at her, it's that warlord all over again. The similarities can’t have escape you,” She said slowly.

“I understand what you’re trying to say. We went with certain intentions _that_ night and the outcome was…different than we’d expected. Circumstances change and we have to move with it. We cannot undo what has happened. We have to keep moving forward.”

“But don’t you think this is _exactly_ going against what we set out to do?”

“The Avatar belongs to the world, not to us. Not _even_ the Red Lotus. Unfortunately, some things our so-called allies have suggested in the past shows a complete lack of understanding of our true ideals. They are no better than the White Lotus.” He scoffed at the memory.

“And if she…chooses another path, what then?” P’Li pressed on.

“I still hold to what I once told you, all of you. True freedom only exists with free will, when there's no compulsion. Should Korra decide otherwise, then we must…change accordingly.”

“A long time ago, you toyed with the idea of a plan should we fail to get to her first. You cannot _still_ be serious about it?” Her voice rose slightly, betraying her alarm.

H frowned. “You’re focused on the ‘what-ifs’ that have not happened, and they may not even come to pass.”

“That’s not an answer, Zaheer.”

“It is the only answer I can give truthfully for now. There was a sincerity underlying his words as he said it. He mused, “You know, she only reacted the way she did because she has never taken a life before, not because she disagrees with our philosophy. There was no force on our part. Even back at Omashu, I told her to stay behind. But that child is as headstrong as they come.”

“She’s certainly stubborn.” She agreed. “But she’s also the reason we’re not dead. Or worse, in some prison courtesy of the Fire Lord.”

“True. Normally that sort of disrespect ought not to be tolerated. But I suppose it was a fortunate thing for all of us, just that time.”

“Why couldn’t she airbend anymore after that?”

“Korra clearly isn’t ready. That one time was a fluke. While she may excel at the physical aspects of bending, she still lacks spiritual maturity for it.” He answered simply.

After a moment, she said, “You still haven’t really answered my original question, have you?”

“All of our actions stem not out of personal fulfillment, you know that. We are trying to set the world free again once more. That’s the difference.”

............................................................

“That _thing_ still creeps me out. I can’t get proper sleep knowing it’s there.” Ming-Hua said.

Ghazan sighed loudly and muttered, “That’s like...what, the 87th time you said it? Really, your fear is unbecoming.”

“I’m not scared!” She was indignant at the suggestion. “I merely have a healthy sense of self-preservation, unlike _some_ people.”

“I’m still here, you know.” Korra mumbled from the corner, turning over as the rumble of the cart jolted her awake.

“How are you feeling, kiddo?” Ghazan asked in concern.

Ming-Hua rolled her eyes. “She’s not as fragile as you think she is, Ghazan. Not half as competent as I’d like, maybe, but not fragile.” She smirked at her.

Korra slowly sat up, tuning out the usual banter of the two of them. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “I still feel shitty about that night.”

“You did good, Korra. Remember that. Didn’t you hear the cheering when Ghazan took down the walls?”

“Yeah, but – “

“No buts, kid. You know why you did it?”

“Because I’m the Avatar?” She frowned.

“Hmm. Not quite, but close.”

“But it’s not like they know it was me. Why did it have to be me?”

Ming-Hua groaned loudly. “Have you forgotten, Korra? Zaheer said you weren’t ready but no, you insisted anyway. You know, all that meditation shit he has you doing has a reason.” She added, “Don’t tell him I said that though.”

Ghazan decided to change the subject. “So what are you going to do with the polar bear dog?”

Despite Korra’s initial excitement at finding Naga again, she didn’t feel it was quite right to keep it. It belonged to the wild, she now understood. And it was _wild_ ; it bristled and growled threateningly whenever anyone came near her and wouldn’t let them touch her, except Korra. Even that took several days before Naga let her pet her.

Yet at the same time it wouldn’t go away; it followed like a silent white spectre on their journey, only accepting their food. In a perverse twist of fate (she was sure the universe was mocking her), Ming-Hua found herself feeding the animal most often, after Korra. It might just have been her weird idea that as long as the beast had enough food, it wouldn’t eat her. Of course, even if everyone thought that, no one dared to express that opinion out loud to the waterbender, if they knew what was good for them.

“Well, looks like she does want to stay with us. A little bit of company is nice, I guess.” She smiled.

“Evidently we’re just imaginary companions of yours then.” Ming-Hua said loudly and irritably to the roof.

Ghazan merely chuckled. “Imaginary guardians who still whoop your butt at bending.” He added, good-naturedly. Korra merely snorted. She was already pretty good. She managed to knock Uncle Ghazan off his feet just last month.

“At least I still do.” Ming-Hua said proudly, “For all your emphasis on stability as an earthbender, even that teenager who can’t properly waterbend can do it.”

“Hey. It’s all about positive reinforcement. That’s how you learn.” He muttered defensively. Korra laughed and felt it warm her heart seeing those two going at each other again. Sometimes it still surprised her, how the four of them seemed to be different people when they were in ‘training mode’, as she’d called it, and when they weren’t.

They were merciless in her training and the various scars on her body were a testament to that. At times she truly hated them for it, but she knew it only made her want to better herself. They always picked her up after.

“Guys, I’m going up front for some fresh air.” She got off the slow-moving wagon. She scratched Naga absently behind the ears, and Naga licked her face. “Ugh eww, you gotta stop doing that, girl.” She said affectionately. She then went up the front and jumped up and squeezed herself on the narrow seat next to Zaheer. “Hey P’Li. Zaheer.”

“Hello, Korra. Nice of you to join us.” Zaheer said.

“Where are we headed actually?”

“A city called Zaofu. There’s an old friend there that we can count on to take us in.”

“Sounds good.” She said absently. She lost track of how many cities and towns in the Earth Kingdom they had been to. “Yeah. Um. So I was thinking.” She started. “Ming-Hua said I had to be the one to do it because of I’m the Avatar. But I don’t really get it.”

“Why didn’t you question her further?”

“This is Ming-Hua we’re talking about.” Both P’Li and Zaheer smiled at the thought. They knew their friend had many skills and talents but patience was not one of them, especially when the inquisitive teen prodded her, sometimes seemingly on purpose just to rile her up.

“The Avatar isn’t bound to nations or governments. They are supposed to restore the natural order of the entire world. Therefore, there is legitimacy when you do it and no one could accuse you of a power grab.”

“Then why didn’t you let me go along with you a in Omashu?”

“Korra, we’ve been here before. You weren’t and still aren’t quite ready yet. Even if Ba Sing Se was a success, the way it affected you only highlighted the fact that you’re still a long way from being the Avatar.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved her hand dismissively and grumbled under her breath. “I’m not good enough. I get it.”

“That’s not what I said. What you do is up to you.”

“This job sucks,” she muttered. That earned a rare chuckle from Zaheer.

“I wish I didn’t have to do things like that though.”

“Have you ever heard the story of the airbender Ravi?”

“Is this one of your airbender guru tales of wisdom again?” She rolled her eyes and P’Li suppressed a smile.

“In parables we are able find deeper meaning to our existence. It is the truth shrouded in tales that we tend to dismiss too easily. And no, Ravi wasn’t a guru. He wasn’t even a monk. But he was an airbender all the same.”

“I thought all airbenders were monks?”

“Most were but not all of them. In any case, Ravi was a man who was known for his compassionate nature. One day, the spirits wanted to test Ravi’s resolve so they shape-shifted into a sparrow hawk and a turtleduck respectively. The sparrow hawk tried attacking the turtleduck in front of Ravi when he was in his garden one day. He immediately airbended the turtleduck into his arms and shielded it from further harm. He told the sparrow hawk – 

( _Wait, how can he talk to a sparrow hawk_ , Korra interjected and earned a faint crease of irritation at her interruption) – that he couldn’t allow a life to be taken like that and he had to protect it at all costs, even if it was just the one insignificant life of a turtleduck. But the sparrow hawk protested, claiming that it too was a living creature and it needed to eat to survive. Ravi realised the sparrow hawk had a point and he began to ponder this particular problem. True, he couldn’t allow a living creature to be harmed in his presence but at the same time, to protect that life was to deprive another. What do you think he did, Korra?”

“Err…He convinced the sparrow hawk to be a vegetarian?” She knew it was a pretty lame answer but Zaheer was unfazed by it.

“No, what Ravi did was to take a scale. He placed the turtleduck on one end and with a knife, he began to slice his flesh off his arm on the other to match the weight of it. He realised _that_ was the only way to preserve _both_ lives. However, no matter how much he sliced off, it could never weigh the same as the spirit but he kept going. But he proved his compassion _and_ wisdom, so the spirits restored his arm.”

“That’s…” She trailed off, horrified.

“Painful? Extreme? Yes, it was all these things. But there is an important lesson here.”

“That spirits can be total dicks to an innocent man? I’m just kidding.” She added the last bit hastily, earning another scowl in disapproval.

“That service to the world and humanity entails personal sacrifice. That is the true nature of role of the Avatar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: That parable Zaheer told Korra is based on actual Buddhist parable, twisted Red-Lotus style.
> 
> And yeah, the Equalists are still around in Republic City. Whether that storyline will converge with this one, we'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> Next up: Zaofu!
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and any feedback, good and/or bad. :)


	9. Of More Plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra reaches Zaofu; Tenzin plots with Iroh II and Lin Beifong while Unalaq has something up his sleeve.

Zaofu was a sight to behold. Sunlight gleamed off the city, giving it an ethereal white glow. It was the single most spectacular place that Korra had seen so far, even if it did seem a little unnaturally clean, a jarring difference to the Lower Ring she travelled from. She decided the long and arduous journey was worth it. The man who introduced himself as Aiwei greeted Zaheer personally. He was clad in forest green robes. Metal decorated his forearms and neckline. His nosering was connected to the ones on his left ear by fine golden chains. His most striking feature, however, was his eyes. Twin silvery pools bored into Korra as he now bowed to her, giving her the sense that he saw right through her, to the very depths of her soul.

“It is an honour to meet you, Korra.” She had the weird feeling that this Aiwei person knew exactly what she was, even though she had only mentioned her name as introduction.

“The honour is mine.” Korra faithfully repeated Zaheer’s words, trying not to sound flippant. She fidgeted, wanting to run off and explore this strange new city.

Aiwei only gave a knowing smile in reply. He addressed Zaheer, “Suyin would be glad to meet you and she has invited all of you to dine with her tonight.” He turned away, leading the small party towards their destination.

“This place is something, huh?” Ghazan looked around, impressed. Ming-Hua merely shrugged. Korra whispered, “Is it just me, or does that guy give you the creeps?”

“So it wasn’t just me then,” Ming-Hua muttered back.

“He probably heard that.” P’Li shot them a warning look.

“How?”

“He’s a truth seer. He has some sort hypersensitive sense or something.”

“Cool. Hey, Uncle Ghazan, I could ask him if Ming-Hua likes you – Ow!” She shut up as she felt something wet slap the back of her head.

“It doesn’t work like that. He can tell if you’re lying; he’s not a mind reader.” P’Li explained. They continued on. Korra noticed that everyone they passed by wore some variation of Aiwei’s clothing style but it all had the basic theme – deep forest green with metallic ornaments. She was wondering if it was some kind of uniform when a movement out of her corner of her eyes caught her attention. A flash of black and green. She blinked and she was only staring at a bush. But she could have sworn she saw someone watching them.

Aiwei introduced them to Suyin, matriarch of Zaofu. She and Zaheer seemed to go way back, apparently having met in a circus troupe; another thing Korra couldn’t wrap her mind around. Neither could Ghazan apparently, because he whispered, “Probably the guy they strapped to the board and threw knives at because he’s such a stick in the mud.”

Ming-Hua chuckled appreciatively. “I suppose he could double as one of those fortune tellers, he has that whole mysterious guru _thing_ down pat.” She twirled one of her hands in the air.

The woman named Suyin started speaking, “Zaheer, it’s certainly been awhile.” She paused, appraising him with a keen eye. “I see you finally ditched your clean-shaven look. The beard becomes you.”

“That’s what Korra said.” Zaheer replied. Korra had once made an off-handed remark about him having a beard and saying she would respect the guru look more. Zaheer kept it.

It seemed to Korra that Suyin had a lot of kids. ( _Five_ , what a nightmare, Ming-Hua muttered to P’Li). The round of introductions over, Korra piped up. “You missed out someone,” She said, pointing to a young woman who looked a few years older than her standing at the back.

“Oh, that’s right. This is Kuvira, my protégé and soon-to-be Captain.” There was clear pride in Suyin’s voice.

“It’s good to meet you all.” Kuvira stepped forward, bowed respectfully and hung back. She looked over to Korra curiously. Korra grinned at her and she gave a small smile in return. During lunch, Kuvira excused herself and took her leave. Korra found herself next to Opal. Having never been around people her age much, Korra awkwardly fumbled for conversation.

“So, uh, Opal, is it? Nice place you got here.” The girl with bright green eyes and short hair nodded shyly, yet she stared at Korra with open curiosity.

“Thanks. Where are you from? We see all sorts of people passing through here, but you don’t have a Water Tribe accent.”

“Uh, well I didn’t really grow up in the South, or the North for that matter. We move around a lot so I suppose I don’t really have one?” Korra said uncertainly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume…” Opal’s face flushed in embarrassment at her mistake.

“No, it’s fine,” Korra said. “So, can you bend metal?”

“No, I’m not a bender.” She said it matter-of-factly. “Are you one?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I mean I am.” Korra laughed a bit nervously. _I’m the Avatar, of course I bend_ , she added mentally. They drummed it constantly to her that she couldn’t reveal who she was, until the time was right. It only made her more frustrated. “But bending isn’t everything.” She added quickly, not wanting to offend her host.

“You don’t believe that.” It was a statement, not a question. Suddenly, Opal didn’t seem that shy after all. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say things like that to me. I tend to get that a lot. It bums me out that people think I’m bummed out about not having bending,” Opal smiled.

Korra didn’t know how to respond to that. They fell silent, half-listening to Opal’s mother conversing with Zaheer.

“Have you heard about what happened to the Queen? Mum doesn’t like her, but I never thought someone would actually take her out.” Opal changed the subject.

“Why not? She seemed a terrible person, by all accounts.”

“Yeah, I don’t know if it’s a good or bad thing.”

“How is it not a good thing? The people of Ba Sing Se are free from an unfair government now.” Korra demanded.

“Kuvira seems to think otherwise. You should hear her fretting over it ever since reports of the riots started. I guess it’s because she’s from there so maybe that’s why she’s worried.”

“It was only a matter of time before that kind of thing happened. I mean, people were already unhappy for a long time.” Korra shrugged dismissively. “Huh. I thought Kuvira was your older sister or something.”

“Not biologically. Mum took her in and raised her since she was eight so she’s been there my whole life. It’s nice to have a big sister in Kuvira though. She’s the only one I can have interesting conversations with, other than Baatar. Huan is always in his own world. And the twins…,” she wrinkled her nose, “they’re loads of fun. But their life goals are limited to their games of one-upmanship over each other and sneaking dragon beetles into my soup.”

“Your family sounds amazing.” She laughed, but an unexpected pang of wistfulness hit her. _Was that what would it have been like if she had siblings?_ “Kuvira seems so serious though.”

“She’s just more reserved around people she just met. I don’t know why, but I have a feeling both of you would get along well, once you two get to know each other.”

**.................................................................**

“Master Tenzin, Chief Beifong, it’s an honour to be here.” The commander bowed, his automatic right open palm above his left fist, a habit from his childhood he couldn’t shake off no matter how hard he tried. Though young for his age to fill those shoes, Iroh had the eyes and posture that commanded respect and service.

“General Iroh, I’m so glad you came at such short notice.” Meanwhile, the surly middle-aged woman with her arms crossed next to Tenzin just nodded in greeting.

“Please, just Iroh.” The youngest commander of the United Forces smiled sheepishly.

“Iroh, then. You know why I called?”

“Is this to do with the attempt on my mother in Omashu that I told you about?” His shoulders stiffened slightly at the memory.

“Yes, and no. Remember you told me about the people whom Fire Lord Izumi managed to catch a glimpse of? I need to make sure of all the facts again. Chief Beifong needs to know the details. Was there a young girl with them?"

He glanced at the Chief of Republic City Police Department who remained stony. 

Iroh shook his head. “No. Well, at least not at first. The Kyoshi Royal Guard were holding them off when a young firebender came to the criminals’ rescue. She seemed Water Tribe but as you know, mixed families aren't unheard of...they didn’t think too much of it. But one of the Royal Guards then witnessed something unusual. She managed to corner two of them and hit one unconscious. The young girl punched and the Kyoshi guard said she felt blown backwards. It was only later after it was over that she recalled it wasn’t just any bending she had experienced before. My mother realised what it meant and then told me about it.”

“Hmm. I’m sure you have heard about the Earth Queen?”

“Yes,” Iroh nodded with a grimace on his face.

“It’s of the utmost priority to find the Avatar now. I would have personally seen to it, but unfortunately the situation with the Equalists demand I stay here before Republic City is torn apart permanently.”

“I understand. But isn’t that a task for the White Lotus?”

“The White Lotus…yes, but recently I’ve been worried. They are divided, and I fear they don’t have Korra’s best interests at heart. Simply put, I fear I cannot put my full trust in them. The United Forces is the next neutral global organisation with the resources to accomplish this. I've been filling in Chief Beifong here with the rest of the details before you arrived.”

“You realise that I would be overstepping my authority if I do this.” Iroh started slowly.

"And so will I. Tenzin, are you sure this is the best way to go about doing it?" Lin Beifong finally broke her silence.

“I cannot think of anything better as of now. This is something that need to be done quietly. We cannot cause a panic among the public with them knowing we don’t know where the Avatar is, or worse, that she well may be under the control of…unsavoury forces. I can only imagine that someone like Amon would use this as more fuel in his campaign against benders.”

Iroh frowned for a moment, his fist cupped beneath his chin as he thought hard. “There might be a way…”

“Yes?”

“Like you, I cannot undertake this mission personally, but I could send a select few people I trust to seek the Avatar out. And I can trust them to be discreet.”

"Lin, what about you? You can't leave the city; but perhaps you could send your most trusted officers."

"With all the different sorts of crazy happening now, I doubt there's anyone I can spare at the moment. RCPD has their hands full, not to mention tied. We're not exactly neutral ground like the Order or the United Forces." 

Tenzin frowned. "No, we wouldn't want to get in your way. But this is matter just as urgent, if not more...."

"I still don't like it, going outside the law," Lin said finally, sighing. "But I'll think about it."

“Thank you. That's all I ask.”

"Chief Beifong, perhaps if we can pool our resources together, this might actually work." Iroh offered. She merely nodded in reply.

"Once again I need to stress that this must be done in the highest secrecy. Who knows what would happen if the public gets a whiff of this."

“Of course. That goes without saying.” Iroh quirked an eyebrow slightly. “You know, my grandfather would have been perfect for this. He would have thought this ironic. Searching for the Avatar again, that is.”

“Yes, he would,” Tenzin smiled sadly.

**..........................................................**

“I knew you would come around, Li.”

“Chief Unalaq, I’m only here because Tenzin is being an idealistic fool. Do not think I agree entirely with your methods.”

“Then we have something that we can agree on. That’s a start,” Unalaq said. “Tenzin is misguided if he thinks the Avatar would come forward willingly, or that she isn’t brainwashed after all these years.”

“Do you really believe that the Avatar is now just a tool for…whoever they are who are in control?”

“The Avatar has always been and will always be a tool, so long the cycle goes on. For balance between our world and the spirits, if nothing else.”

“So how are you going to do this?” The Grand Lotus asked.

“The Avatar isn’t simply anyone. Even an animal, when trapped, will lash out in desperation. We don’t know how powerful she is. We simply cannot take her by force, if that’s what you have in mind.”

“I doubt you can just go around putting up notices and asking her to turn herself in.” Li grumbled.

Unalaq sighed. Sometimes he wondered if Li was trying to attempt jokes at a time when it was really _not_ the time for such things or was really just that thick. “In the North, we have a saying: when hunting an animal, you simply need the right bait. We’ll make her come to us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear guys, this should be moving faster by the next few chapters. Thanks for sticking it out.
> 
> As always, I'd love some feedback or comment? Is this too slow or okay? Too boring? Want more action? Don't be shy; talk to me.


	10. Of Small Deceptions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed a minor detail in the previous chapter, so you can go back to that first.

The dancer twisted around gracefully in an arc before leaping down while the metal cable wound around her ankle, flipping her into a somersault. She completed the turn and landed on her feet. Her eyes were closed the entire time.

“Wow. That was…incredible,” Korra exclaimed, slack-jawed as she watched Kuvira at her dance practice.

Opal merely chuckled next to her and replied, “She’s amazing, isn’t she?”

Kuvira wiped her perspiration with a towel and walked over towards them. “Opal, I see you’re showing your new friend around.” Her smile reached her eyes as she noticed Korra’s awed expression.

“That was like, the coolest thing I’ve ever seen! I’ve never seen bending used that way before.”

“You shouldn’t be surprised. After all, this choreography incorporates water bending forms, which makes the movements more fluid and flexible.”

“You think you could teach me?”

“Well, it took me ages to get it right, but I guess as a waterbender, it would be easier for you. I suppose I could show you some basics if you’re staying around a little while longer.”

“So you can teach me to metal bend then.” Both Kuvira’s and Opal’s eyebrows shot up in surprise almost simultaneously.

“What?” She asked, noticing their puzzled expressions. “Oh, I’m an earthbender. Took after my dad in looks, got the bending from my mother,” she said quickly, pleased that she managed to come up with the white lie on the spot.

Before Kuvira or Opal could say anything, Aiwei burst in, looking a little harried and not at all his composed self. “Korra, you have to leave now. The rest are waiting for you.”

“What? Why? But we practically just got here.” Korra whined; they had only been there for three days. She really liked Zaofu.

“Zaheer said it was urgent.” Korra frowned. Zaheer didn’t usually say things like that unless he meant them. _So it really must be urgent then_.

“Okay. I just need to get Naga.” She realised that other than the polar bear dog, she had very little to pack or unpack.

“What’s going on, Aiwei?” Kuvira asked with authority, looking less the dancer now and more the guard she was. She looked hard from Korra to Aiwei.

“Nothing’s the matter. It’s just that they’re on a tight schedule and they couldn’t find her, so they asked me to get her.”

“He’s right. I really should be going now. Bye Opal! Bye Kuvira! Thanks for the tour! It was nice meeting both of you!” She waved as she jogged outside. Aiwei turned and followed her out.

“That was…weird. Very weird.” Opal said, glancing at her adopted sister.

“Hmm. The whole lot of them seem strange.” Kuvira raised an eyebrow, recalling the day the five of them arrived in the city with a huge polar bear dog in tow. None of the Zaofu guards were allowed near the rather feral animal; only the kid fed it and she seemed to be the only one who had any control over it.

“She said she’s an earthbender, and I guess that’s possible but…” Opal trailed off, shaking her head, wondering why she felt s _omething_ was off.

“But she didn’t correct me when I mistook her for a waterbender. And the only waterbender of that lot was that armless woman, not a man.” Kuvira felt uneasy but she couldn’t say why. Zaofu entertained quite the assortment of folks from all over the world, from pirates to ex-convicts, so this shouldn’t feel any different. Yet it did. “I’ll ask Aiwei later,” Kuvira shifted her shoulders, determined to get to the bottom of this. Opal shrugged but remained just as intrigued with the girl named Korra.

**...................................................**

“So guys. What’s the emergency?”

“We need to leave now.” Zaheer said.

“Yeah, I got that. But why the hurry?”

“We received word that we’re being tracked.” P’Li explained as she took her place on the jeep.

“I thought Zaofu was the safest place in the world? It looked to me like it is. Or was Su lying? And when did we get a jeep?” Korra stared at the boxy metal vehicle.

“This is really _not_ the time. Just get your scrawny butt of yours in here, kid.” Korra huffed and hopped on, Naga loping silently behind as usual.

“So what’s really going on?” She looked at Uncle Ghazan. Even he seemed a little jittery today. He shrugged and said simply. “It’s not everyday someone takes out a Queen.”

“But no one even likes her! Why would anyone bother trying to track us down?”

“Eh, you’d be surprised. There are those who’d rather remain in captivity in blissful ignorance than to be free to make their own mistakes. Or when the shackles fall off, they are blinded by the light for the first time. And then there are fools blinded by a misplaced sense of loyalty.” Ming-Hua glanced towards Naga as she said it.

“We’re not going to argue over this again, Ming-Hua.” Korra said firmly, clearly taking the hint. “You know as well I do that I tried making Naga go back into the wild. It looks like she made a decision to stay with me.” Ming-Hua rolled her eyes and flicked a few drops of water into Korra’s face to annoy her while Ghazan knew better than to get involved when it came to Korra and her…pet…spirit animal…whatever.

“Will you stop that?” Korra roared.

“What’s going on back there?”

“Nothing. Just teenagers…teening.” Ming-Hua smirked. “If your waterbending is any good, you could have blocked that.” Korra fumed the entire way until they reached Misty Palms Oasis.

They stopped to restock some of their supplies. Korra could have sworn that place didn’t change one bit. As she and Ghazan carried the supplies back to the jeep, something slammed into her, knocking her down. Dust flew up as she hit the sandy ground. She reacted instinctively and grabbed at the dirty green rags in front of her. Ghazan had already dropped his pile and his fist was ready.

It was just a kid, no more than twelve or thirteen. His head was shaved at its sides with a full tuft of messy dark brown hair on top. He raised his hands quickly, “Sorry lady. Miss. It was an accident. Didn’t see ya. You can ask your guard dog to not hit me?” His mischievous green eyes glanced at Ghazan.

“Maybe you should be asking _me_ not to hit you.” She growled.

“Korra, just drop it.” Ghazan relaxed his stance and bent down to retrieve his fallen packages. She let him go reluctantly.

The young boy said, “Here, I feel bad; let me help you.” He crouched down and quickly gathered her things and shoved them in her arms. She also felt _something_ pushed into her palm and she clenched at it instinctively. She looked above the boxes laden in her arms and her eyes stared at him quizzically. He winked at her conspiratorially and sauntered off, whistling.

Back in the jeep, Korra stole a look at her still-clenched fist and saw a small white piece of paper. She looked up and saw Ming-Hua engrossed in a book while Ghazan nodded off into his usual afternoon nap. She unrolled the paper. On it, it said:

_If you seek the truth of your past, it can be found at the flying boar of Gaoling at midnights. Only alone is one able to seek the light in the dark._

_What the –_ , Korra scrunched up her face. _What did it mean? The truth of her past? Flying boar? Should she tell Zaheer about this? No, it mentioned coming alone. Midnights? Any night then?_ She debated internally.

“What’s eating you up?” She jumped. Ming-Hua was looking at her curiously. “You look like someone is forcing you to eat flaming coals.”

“No – nothing. Just thinking, I guess.”

“What’s that in your hand?”

“Hmm?” She held up both her palms. “Nothing?” Ming-Hua went back to reading. Korra felt thankful for that little trick P’Li had taught her. But now she had nothing to rely on but memory.

 _Gaoling. Where was that?_ Her curiosity was piqued.

**..............................................................**

“We’ll stay the night here in Gaoling and then we’ll move on to Chin Village.”

Korra started, the name catching her attention. _The town they were in now was Gaoling?_ She waited until nightfall. _Now or never._ She crept to the door and just as her hand touched the doorknob, a voice spoke behind her.

“Where are you going?”

She whipped around to see the familiar outline in the dark, in his usual lotus position. _Of all the nights to be meditating._ “I – I couldn’t sleep. I’d thought I get some fresh air.”

“You shouldn’t wander around this late. It isn’t safe.”

“I think I’ll be okay.”

“You should get some rest. We have a long way ahead of us.”

“Well, I’ll still won’t be able to fall asleep if I stay.”

“You could work on your meditation.”

“I could but I’d fall asleep and that's great for me. But that, as you love pointing out, is not the goal. So either I stay and butcher another meditation session or I get some fresh air, which will help me sleep later."

"Korra."

"C’mon, I’m eighteen now. Remember that time you told me the story of that bird and its gilded cage?”

There was an audible sigh. “Just make sure you’re back in time. We’re leaving at dawn.

**...........................................................**

_Okay, now what?_ She wandered aimlessly around the empty town square. It was almost midnight and there was no flying boars whatsoever. The moonless night wasn’t helping as well. Could it be a bar’s name? She cast her eyes around to see if there were any nearby and they fell on a building at the edge of the square. It was a large stone plaque. On it was a carved flying boar.

She stood underneath it for some time, expecting something, _anything_ , to happen at any moment now. Nothing did. _What a waste of time_ , she thought. She turned to leave, and something caught her eye. There in the far distance to the right, was one tiny glow in the void of darkness. _Light in the dark. Huh. How about that._ She followed it into an alley. Soon, it became brighter and she found herself face-to-face with a hunched…man?…woman?... (Korra couldn’t be sure) dressed in a dark blue tunic. The glow was from the lamp he/she carried, shedding light on his/her impassive expression.

“Wha – Who are you? What do you want with me?” The person gave no response and only pointed to a door next to them.

Confused, but intrigued, Korra knocked on the door. It opened immediately. It was a small room, cramped but clean. A wooden table sat in the middle with a lone candle illuminating the steaming pot and two cups. She hesitated. _Maybe she should have told Uncle Ghazan._ Korra looked behind her but the woman (Korra decided it was a female) had started to walk away.

“Hey, where are you going? Am I supposed to go inside?” She yelled after her. The woman turned and gave a single nod. She then disappeared around the corner.

Feeling a surge of recklessness course through her, she went in. She let the door close behind her. It was only then she noticed someone already seated at the table, facing her.

“Hello, Avatar Korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tease(s).


	11. ...and Big Deceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once an idea has taken hold of the brain it's almost impossible to eradicate. An idea that is fully formed - fully understood - that sticks; right in there somewhere."
> 
> (Quote from the film 'Inception')

“I see you received the message.”

“Who are you?”

“Please sit,” The stranger said, getting up from his seat and gesturing to the stool opposite. The man had long hair neatly swept behind, the two tails framing his face that was popular in the North gave him away. Korra dragged the stool out and slowly sat. Her upper body remained tensed, ready for…she wasn’t sure what.

“I’m sure you’re wondering who I am.” He poured tea into both their cups, alternating the pulls of the tea. He raised a cup and waited. She did the same and they sipped. Korra kept her lips firmly pressed tight at the edge of the cup. The short customary traditional Fire Nation tea serving that became popular in the Earth Kingdom over, he began.

“My name is Unalaq.”

“Uhm…okay? His brows drew together, seeming to have expected a different reaction. She crossed her arms. “What do you claim to know about my past?”

“I’m not sure what they told you… but – “

“I know my own history. I’m asking _you_ ; what do _you_ claim to know?”

“Thirteen years ago, you were taken from your parents, from your home in the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Get on with it. You’re not telling me anything I don’t already know.” She drummed her fingers on her arms impatiently.”

“These four people. Zaheer. P’Li. Ming-Hua. Ghazan…Ah, I see I have your full attention now.”

He continued. “Perhaps you might have even heard the term Red Lotus, though I doubt it. In any case, that night, they went to your parents’ home with…less than benign…purposes, despite what you’ve been told. Korra…” He took a deep breath. “They went there with every intent of kidnapping the newly discovered Avatar, against your parents’ will. But your parents, Tenzin, Lord Zuko and Chief Sokka were there in the hope of preventing it from happening. Everyone, except Tenzin, lost their lives in the ensuing fight. They took you and burned the entire place down.”

 Korra couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Something somewhere buried deep, almost forgotten, stirred within. _The smell of smoke. Bright flames._ She shook her head to clear it.

“You’re lying!” A flame dagger appeared in her clenched fist as she half-rose from her seat. The man named Unalaq remained unperturbed by her outburst.

“I know this is a lot for you to take – ”

“You’re. Lying.” She repeated.

“Korra, they murdered all of them in cold blood. And here you are, defending your parents’ killers.”

She snapped. She reached across the table, yanking at Unalaq’s tunic. She twisted and slammed him against the wall. His feet weren’t quite touching the ground.

“YOU’RE LYING!”

“Am – am I? He managed to choke out. “Think about whatever story they told you. You were only five. How could you possibly realise it then?”

“Why are you saying all these things?” She thundered.

“Because – because I – I – ” He shut his eyes and forced his words out between gritted teeth. “ – because I was part of the plan. I was part of the Red Lotus.”

“What?!”

“Yes. I know. I had cold feet at the last minute. I tried warning them; that’s why the others were there. But they – we – all of us – underestimated just how powerful the four criminals were.” He gasped for air, his face slowly turning pale as Korra’s grip tightened.

“What’s to stop me from ending you right now?”

“No–…nothing. I…just…need…to tell…truth.”

“Why? Why did you pull out of the plan? Assume I’m just humouring your despicable lies.”

“Because…I…didn’t know…I’m… your father’s brother…your uncle.” He wheezed. Korra dropped him in shock.

“What?” He collapsed on all fours, gulping in fresh air. He heaved as he slowly looked up at her face.

“I…the plot to kidnap the Avatar was something that was decided on for long time, even before you were born. I…in my foolishness…believed in their ideals. And then I found out that my niece was – is – the next Avatar.”

Her mind reeled at the influx of information. “I – I can’t believe –  “

“When Tonraq sent word to me that his daughter was the next Avatar, I was terrified. It was then I knew I couldn’t go through with it. I never told anyone. This has haunted me ever since.” He slowly pushed himself up and leaned against the wall.

“Why now? Why after all these years?”

“Because we lost you and they hid you well. We didn’t know where you were, whether you were even dead or alive.”

“How did you find me? How did you even know I would be in Gaoling?”

“The Earth Queen.” A ghost of a smile played on his lips, though it held no mirth. “And the attempt in Omashu. That itself left its own tracks, however faint.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“My Order managed to track your little troupe to your last known location and bribed as many street urchins they could find to pass you that message. The locations specified varied with different possible towns in the vicinity where the message was given. It was a fluke, really.”

“Order? You’re with the White Lotus?” Disgust filled her.

“No, the New Lotus Order. I…you could say I… fell out favour of both the Red Lotus and the White Lotus. But I was still determined to find you.” 

“Why did they kick you out?” The question came out in a sneer.

He sighed. “Because I suggested the next best solution was to restart the cycle.”

“Restart the cycle?” Realisation dawned. “You…what?” The flame dagger appeared again.

“Listen to me, Korra.” He said hurriedly. “You must understand, all of us were at our wits’ end to find you. And we feared you’ve been too brainwashed to save. But…now I see that I was mistaken. I’m ashamed to have entertained such dark thoughts....”

“Your shame has no bearing on whether I kill you now. If even an inkling of what you told me is true, you’re more despicable than I thought. You weren’t willing to let me get kidnapped but you’re fine with me dead now.” She hissed.

“Spirituality is something that has kept me grounded. It has kept me from making irreversible rash decisions. I… meditated for a long time…and re-evaluated my thoughts. The spirits guided me.

“And what exactly is it you want from me, madman?”

“What you do next is up to you. You’re the Avatar, and you’re no more than a tool to people who would use you for their own interests. Always remember that.”

“Do I look like a tool to you?” She advanced threateningly.

“I know you won’t kill me.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You sound awfully confident about that.” He gave no reply and for a long drawn-out moment, they stared at each other. Minutes ticked by.

She blinked.

She turned and yanked the door open. “If I see you again, or hear a whiff of the lies you spew around, I _will_ end you.” She flung one last threat behind her as she stepped into the dark alley.

“Korra.” He called out. She paused but did not turn. “The Red Lotus’s aim is to return to natural chaos. You have the spirit of light and order within. No matter how hard you try, you cannot fight against your own nature.”

She did not bother to look back as she ran through the night. But as she sprinted back towards the inn, Unalaq’s words rang in her head. _Light and order._ _Raava_. She frowned. She needed answers. _It must be a mistake_.

The moment her head hit the pillow, however, she was out like a light.

**...................................................**

_It was quiet. Warmth in the darkness, a comforting heartbeat against her cheek. And then the whole world was suddenly bright and orange and red. Screaming. Dark shadows flitted above her. A loud noise, like thunder. Pieces of something hard rained down like hailstones. A cold blast shook her to the very bones. Someone was yelling. The sound of metal clashing. It didn’t stop. Until it did. Bursts of orange swam in front of her. More metal. More shouts. The whole world was shaking. So loud. She fell hard on the ground; something was on top of her. Can’t move. Can’t breathe. A flash of fire. Something shiny before her, so bright it hurt her eyes. A boomerang. And then it was gone. The weight crushing her disappeared and she could breathe again. More screams. A burst of heat –_

“Korra!” She bolted upright and gasped like someone coming up to the surface after being underwater for a long time. She could feel the sweat rolling down her back. The ground was moving. She was moving. It took a second before she realised she was in the back of the jeep.

“Are you all right?” P’Li swam into her vision, and she felt the warm palm of the firebender on her cheek.

“I…what happened?”

“Zaheer told me you were out late last night. We couldn’t wake you up this morning so he carried you.”

“You weren’t light, you know.” Zaheer said. “Here, drink this.” Despite the rattling of the vehicle over uneven ground, he managed to perfectly balance a tray on his lap. He poured some tea out into a cup and handed it to her. “It’s some calming jasmine tea. Careful, it’s hot.” She sipped, feeling much better. She could hear the quiet voices of Uncle Ghazan and Ming-Hua up front in the driver’s seat.

“Were you having a nightmare?” He asked.

“Yeah…I guess. It’s…” She trailed off. Disjointed flashes of the night before came back to her. _Was it all just a dream?_ “It was really weird.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” P’Li asked.

“It was just…a really strange bad dream. What time is it?”

“Almost midday. I know you dislike doing it, but perhaps some breathing exercises Zaheer taught you would help clear your mind.”

She sighed. “I think I dreamt I was really mad at someone. I dreamt I met some guy who was babbling nonsense.” She felt her hand drift to the boomerang in her belt and fingered its edge absently, as she was wont to do whenever she felt uneasy.

Zaheer lifted his eyebrows. “Perhaps those weren’t just dreams. Maybe you’re finally making a connection to your past lives. I urge you to focus on them. Come, I’ll help you.” He set aside the tray and curled his legs onto the seat into the lotus position, his two fists touching each other.

Korra reluctantly sat opposite him, mirroring his pose. “Breathe. Listen to the sound of my voice.” She inhaled and exhaled, trying to shake the vestiges of her nightmares off. Maybe it was the tea, or maybe it was the deliberate breaths she took, but she felt a lot calmer now. “Focus on the first thing that comes into your mind.”

 _Spirit of light and order._ The words floated unbidden in her mind.

“Focus and follow that thought. Let it guide you. Breathe.”

_“The Red Lotus’s aim is to return to natural chaos. You have the spirit of light and order within. No matter how hard you try, you cannot fight against your own nature.”_

The events of last night came rushing back in its full clarity. Last night was real. It really did happen. Her eyes flew open.

“Unalaq.”

The word had a visible effect. P’Li looked shocked, then furious. Zaheer’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline while his eyes widened and betrayed some kind of deep emotion.

“Where did you hear that name?” He spoke slowly.

“I met him. Last night. He was telling me…things. About the night my parents were killed. He said you all planned it from the start, to take me away. And that you were the ones who killed them and torched the place. I was so mad. I didn’t believe him… but…was any of it true?” Korra felt surprisingly calm as she asked. She scanned their faces carefully.

Zaheer frowned. “We – “ His next words were cut off as an explosion rammed into the side of the jeep. The world spun. She slammed painfully into P’Li. 

Everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always thought that Unalaq was a very underused character in LOK despite him physically present in most of Book 2. It was so easy to hate him there, which is odd because he's portrayed as someone so spiritual and yet he sort of went down that one-dimensional power-crazed path. So here I hope to flesh him out a bit more and (hopefully) give him more nuance.
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your comments and feedback :)


	12. Of Blood and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra loses her family. For the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I edited the warning tags...

She felt weightless. There was a peaceful silence, and yet music all at once. It was hard to describe it. The sensation felt strange but not unpleasant. She opened her eyes. Surrounded by nothingness, her feet wasn’t touching any ground, yet she wasn’t falling. She was just… _there_. It took her a heartbeat to realise she wasn’t alone. Staring at her from across, awashed with blue light was…herself? She blinked. There was no mistaking it. Long hair that flowed, strands loose from its usual tight braid, framed a dark-skinned face that was distinctive with the ugly scar that started just below the right eye that ended at her upper lip. The simple black top was sleeveless, revealing powerful shoulders and arms that were covered to the elbow by white wraps. The figure before her looked just as bewildered as she felt. 

“Who…Who are you?” She whispered, unaware she had spoken out loud.

“I am you.” It was her voice that replied. She nearly had a heart attack. _What was this? A trick of her mind? The spirit world?_

“Well, I’m the Avatar.”

“So am I.”

“What do you want from me?”

“What do _you_ want?”

“I want the truth.”

“Why?”

"...”

"..."

“Why are you here?”

“Because you are.”

“You’re not very helpful, you know.” The reflection only smiled sadly back at her.

“What am I doing here anyway?”

“Seek the light within the darkness.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you have to wake up.”

**...................................................................**

The first thing she felt was the pain. Everywhere hurt. She opened her eyes and saw nothing. She couldn’t breathe. Something weighed her down heavily on her chest and face. Panic was slowly setting in. _No, Korra. Get it together. Breathe._ Breathing seemed to be the most difficult thing to do now. She focused and twisted her head to one side. Then she noticed a tiny glow above her. She reached out towards it. Soil greeted her fingers. Earth. She bent and the glow of light widened. The sudden burst of sunlight blinded her.

Something wet was against her cheek. A faint heartbeat that wasn’t hers. Wincing, she struggled to free herself. A faint rasping sound froze her. It was P’Li. Her whole body shook as blood poured out her nose and mouth. A shard of metal large enough that Korra could see it stuck out from her side. Instinctively, Korra slipped her arms around her and held her closer, careful not to place her hands anywhere near the mortal wound.

“K…K…K...Ko…Kor –“ The sound came out in a gurgle of fresh blood.

“Shh… Don’t talk.”

“I – I – “

“Shh... It’s okay. It’s okay.”

“N – no – d – d – don’t…tr…tr…Un…Unalaq.”

“Don’t trust Unalaq. Got it. Shh…don’t talk. You’re making it worse.” Korra held her tighter. P’Li fell silent. As carefully and slowly as she could, she shifted both of them so that she could see her. Her tortured bright amber eyes found Korra’s blue ones. Her face twisted as her body twitched uncontrollably. P’Li’s eyes filled with tears as her hand grasped at Korra’s clothes. Pure desperation joined the agony on her face.

“S…S…So… –“

“I know. I know. Everything’s gonna be okay.” She wasn’t sure where the words were coming from. P’Li raised a trembling hand to Korra’s face. She took it and placed it against her cheek. P’li’s mouth moved again but no sound came out. Korra gently stroked her hair. She could only watch helplessly as her laboured breathing slowed. Her body stopped its twitching and her eyes, still fixed on Korra’s, grew glassy. Korra brushed her eyelids close. She didn’t how long she lay there, arms holding on tightly to the now-empty husk.

**.................................................................**

Smoke obscured her vision. The smell of copper was thick in the air, choking her, but that might have been because she was drenched in blood that wasn’t hers. Various things, she wasn’t sure what, were on fire. The bloody shallow gashes exposed by her torn clothing stung. Her ribs felt like they were on fire. But they were nothing compared to the emptiness she felt. _Not now, Korra_. She had to find the others.

She stumbled on something, barely managing to catch herself before she hit the ground. The sight of Zaheer with his eyes closed gripped her with terror. There was no pulse. No tell-tale hint of a heartbeat. His face was peaceful, looking for all in the world like he was just sleeping. Except for the gaping wound on his stomach and the trickle of blood from the corner of his lips. Her fingers found his meditation beads wrapped around his wrist. She carefully unwound them and placed them around her own neck.

She found Ming-Hua next. Curled on the ground in the mud, she looked so small in death. Kneeling next to her, she wanted no more in the world than for her to open her eyes and mock her for falling for it. _Because it must be a trick. It was just a test, right? Got you, kid._

Twigs snapped behind her and she whirled around. Naga. She whined softly and pushed her nose into Korra’s chest. She placed her arm around her neck for support as she pressed her face into the soft fur. _No please no please no please no._ It was a silent mantra as she stood up and walked on blindly, letting Naga guide her. Muffled sounds floated towards her. Her heart thudded with anxiety as she advanced slowly. Naga had tensed up as well, the beginning of a soft growl at the back of her throat.

Her breath caught. Two figures were writhing, grappling each other. Around them lay three still bodies. Small pools of lava dotted the area. She saw the flash of the familiar wild long hair as he fell to the ground. The assailant raised his arm –

_No please no please no please no no no –_

She started running, ignoring the pain as her limbs protested. The ice dagger found its mark. She screamed. The attacker looked up and she could see his eyes widened in shock as her hands found his neck. He fell to the ground, dead. She turned and collapsed on all fours. _No no no please no. Ghazan._ She lifted his head onto her lap. _Not her Uncle Ghazan too_. _Wake up, Uncle Ghazan, wake up._ _No no no –_

“Look! The Avatar!”Her head jerked up. Appearing from the edges of her vision were six or seven people, all dressed in the same blue and white. Blue and white. She had never seen anything more hateful in her life. Naga dug her heels into the ground and growled threateningly.

“Avatar! We’re here to help!” Three of them approached cautiously.

“Your abductors cannot harm you anymore. Do not fear us!”

Something deep in Korra snapped. A new, yet oddly familiar, sensation filled her. The rush of power drowned out everything else. She reveled in the rage and pain that was her world now. The air began swirling around her. Mud flew towards the sphere. Rocks soon joined them in a ring. Flames burst from her fists and she rose in the air. She heard herself speak in a voice that was hers and not hers all at once.

“No. You should fear me.”

**....................................................................**

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?”

“We still don’t know what really happened – “

“How many?”

“Sixteen.”

“YOU’RE A FOOL. ALL OF YOUR LOT.” He sank his head in his hands. “What made you think you could take on the Avatar?”

“I wasn’t involved. The idea was pushed around, sure. But I didn’t really think that they – “

“You didn’t think. That’s the problem.” He took a few deep breaths. “How did it even start?”

“I – it’s hard to say. The only reason we knew it was our men were their robes. But we found something else as well.”

“What?”

“There were the four. The ones we’ve been keeping a lookout for…”

“They’re dead?”

“Yes.”

“Was that part of your _brilliant_ plan?”

“Like I said, I have no idea what the plan was. Or that there was even a plan. It might have been Arjun…but he…perished as well.”

“So you have absolutely no idea who did what?”

“No…but one thing’s for sure now. Unalaq, we _have_ to do something. If you’ve seen the site yourself…The Avatar cannot be saved.” The Water Tribe Chief only stared at the Grand Lotus in disbelief.

“What you mean, _we_? You brought this on yourself! I already told you that the use of force was the wrong way to go about this.”

Li bristled visibly. “I see it’s convenient for you to change your tune whenever something goes wrong.”

“Changing my tune? At least I know when my ideas are rash. You’re a waterbender yourself. Have you learnt nothing about adapting to change?”

“The Order– “

“THE ORDER CAN PAY A VISIT TO KOH. I’M DONE HERE.” He stood up.

“Where are you going? Do you think you can find her where we, with all our resources, haven’t? It’s been two days and there’s no trail whatsoever.”

“A blind and deaf turtleduck would fare better than you. Your short-sightedness has cost you. You’re even worse than Tenzin, and that’s saying something.” Li bit his lip, but did not protest.

“We still don’t know who they are.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore, does it?” Before he walked out the door, Unalaq turned and added, “And by the way, the Avatar doesn’t need saving. I cannot say the same for you and the White Lotus.”

**.............................................................**

The first thing she felt was the pain. Everywhere hurt. Something weighed her down on her face. She felt a wet warmness on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw nothing at first. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw the shadow hovering over her, the cloth now at her shoulder. She hissed and jerked away as she felt it sting. It was only then she realised her wrist were in chains, hands and feet bound in some sort of metal casing. Heavy leather with holes covered her mouth and nose. She started struggling, trying to get free. Firm but gentle hands pushed her back down. She whimpered.

“Shh…it’s okay. You’re safe here.” The voice was soothing, but it wasn’t P’Li’s. It wasn’t Ming-Hua’s either. It sounded much younger. She pulled feebly at her chains; she felt _so_ tired. Every bone in her body ached.

“I’m sorry about those.” She strained to see the person’s face and could only make out the eyes to be green. The glow of the lamp nearby didn’t help and cast the rest of the stranger’s face in shadow.

“I’m going to remove your muzzle. Do you understand?” The words were not unkind. Korra nodded. Hands worked swiftly at the straps at either side of her face. In no time, she felt it lifted off and she took deep gulps of air. She shut her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she was still in the same dark room.

“W – who…who are you?” She finally croaked out, her throat and lips felt parched. She felt she had been asking that question a lot recently.

“The name’s Asami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know this was going to happen. Honestly. But it just did as I sat down to write it. 
> 
> As always, I'd love feedback and comments! :)


	13. Of Answers and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra asks questions. But the answers she gets make things even more confusing.

“The name’s Asami.”

Korra tried to lift herself but she could barely move. Her head slumped back down onto the pillow. _Just a nightmare, just a nightmare,_ she muttered. She’d wake up with Uncle Ghazan sharing his fire flakes and Zaheer talking about the great library in the spirit world while Ming-Hua would tell her stories of the princess who became a moon as P’Li braided her hair. P’Li. Her vision swam in front of her and she gave in once more to the inviting darkness.

When she woke up again, she was alone. The smell of brine reached her nose first. Light filtered through the window she didn’t notice before. The room was small, spartan. A bed, a wooden side table and a stool. Everything was metal, even the door. The room seemed to be rocking slightly. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing it to be still. When she opened them again, she noticed her chest were wrapped tightly in bandages all the way to her waist. The chains binding her chafed against her bare skin. At least the muzzle wasn’t there anymore.

She turned her head and saw the meditation beads hanging off the corner of the small table next to her. Only vaguely aware that she was making a din as she dragged the chains along, she reached out for it. Her encased hand only managed to knock it off the table onto the floor. The door clanged open.

“You’re awake.” She focused on the figure who walked towards her. She had long hair that flowed past her shoulders. Her pale complexion contrasted the red on her lips and the emerald green eyes. Covering her left hand was a strange-looking clunky glove. She wore a black and deep red jumpsuit with asymmetrical buttons and bulky breeches with a lot of pockets. She didn’t seem that much older than her.

“Who are you?”

“You’ve asked that before. I’m Asami. What’s your name?”

She frowned. “You don’t know?”

“No, should I?”

“What game are you playing here? Let me go!”

“I can’t. I’m sorry. But we can’t risk you roasting us alive.” The anger slowly seeped away and numbness took its place.

“Can I at least have some water?” Her throat felt like the desert right now. She licked her lips and only tasted dried copper. After a slight hesitation, Asami unhooked a round metal canteen from her waist and lifted it up to her lips. She drank greedily, not caring that some spilled down her chin.

“Can you take these off? They hurt. Please.” Asami shook her head and looked away.

“I’m sorry. I can’t.” Genuine regret laced her words.

“I – I won’t hurt you. You – you can chi-block me first if you want.” There was a tremor in her voice, and she hated herself for showing weakness but her skin burned where the chains met them.

She raised at an eyebrow, surprised at the suggestion. “I could…but you broke a rib and cracked two more. I don’t think you’d appreciate me jabbing your sides right now.”

“Please. I – I give you my word.” Her expression was inscrutable as she surveyed Korra. Finally, Asami sighed heavily. Placing her gloved hand on an unmarked portion of Korra’s shoulder, she fished out keys and began working on the locks with one hand. Korra watched on in puzzled silence. When they finally fell away, Asami slowly lifted the glove away, but her eyes were still wary.

Korra flexed and rubbed her wrists and ankles and tried to push herself up. She flinched and gritted her teeth as a sharp stabbing pain hit her.

“Easy there.” Asami reached over and supported her under the arms. Korra grunted in pain and leaned back against the headboard heavily. She remained like that for a while with her eyes closed. The mysterious stranger named Asami didn’t say anything as she took out a cigarette case from one of her endless pockets. She lighted one and sat back on the stool near the dressing table. She took a long drag as she continued staring at Korra in fascination. Korra started coughing, wincing when the movement caused her chest to scream in protest.

“It bothers you, doesn’t it?” Korra opened her eyes and she saw her indicating the cigarette she held between her fingers. She shook her head even though she hated the smell. It reminded her of things she didn’t want to think about at the moment.

Asami clearly didn’t believe her, because she flicked the cigarette to the floor and stubbed it out with her boot. “Sorry. I suppose that was a bad idea in a confined space.” Korra just shook her head again. The silence dragged on uncomfortably.

“Korra.”

“Hmm?”

“My name is Korra.”

“I’d say it’s nice to meet you, under normal circumstances but…as it is…” Her lips quirked slightly.

“Are we on a boat?”

“In a manner of speaking. A rather fancy boat…but yes.”

“How did I get here?”

“Do you remember anything?”

“No…not really.” That wasn’t quite true but it wasn’t a complete lie either. Just as Asami opened her mouth to reply, the door banged open again. A young man rushed in. His clothes were dark grey and he wore a red scarf. Shock registered on his pale thin face and amber eyes as he caught sight of Korra.

“We need – wh – what have you done? She’s dangerous!”

“Korra, Mako. Mako, Korra.” Asami said, without missing a beat.

“You shouldn’t…She should be…You told her our names!?”

“Uh…yeah?”

“But…but!” He sputtered, sounding even more alarmed.

“Would you feel better you remain a nameless goon if she kills you?” Amusement now danced in Asami’s green eyes.

Korra was getting more and more bewildered. _Who were they? What did they want?_ _Why were they treating her like she was some kind of murderous criminal?_ Her head hurt. Just as things couldn’t get more confusing, a boy rushed into the room, clearly out of breath.

“….G….Got loose…Help –“ There were muffled thuds that resounded throughout the hull.

“You!” Korra recognised him. “I know you! You – ” Before she could complete the thought, a massive blur of white burst into the room, snarling, completely knocking both the boy and Mako off their feet. Asami jumped up and flung bolas which seemed to have appeared just as suddenly at the polar bear dog. They wrapped themselves around the beast’s front legs but it only snapped them apart as easily as though they were strings and roared in rage as a fireball narrowly missed its head.

Korra tried launching herself off the bed and screamed in pain when she hit the floor. The polar bear dog swiped at Mako and he went flying in the air. It charged at Asami and slammed its paws into her.

“ _STOP! NAGA!_ ” It was too late. Electricity sizzled and Naga yelped in pain and stumbled away from her. The polar bear dog swayed slightly on her feet but she managed to place herself between Korra, who was still on the floor, and the rest of them. She crouched low, growling and snapping her jaws.

“ _NO! NAGA, STOP!”_ This was getting bad, fast. She still needed answers. “ _DOWN, GIRL!”_ Naga turned and nuzzled Korra. “It’s okay, girl.” She said soothingly, rubbing her fur. She wrapped her arms around her neck and Naga pulled her to her feet using her brute strength. She looked over to the others. Asami was helping Mako to his feet while the young boy was still on ground, apparently still slightly frozen in shock. Flames appeared again in Mako’s fists. Naga’s snout curled, revealing large and scary fangs. The boy now shuffled hurriedly behind Mako and Asami.

“Stop! All of you!” Asami yelled. She grabbed Mako’s arm. “Stop that. Now. It’s not helping.” His eyebrows were drawn tightly together and the silent internal struggle was clear on his face before the flame went out.

Korra scratched Naga behind the ears and whispered. “You came for me. Good girl.” Naga wagged her tail and proceeded to drench half her face in slobber. “Ugh.”

“Look, I want answers. Or you’ll face the both of us.” Fire appeared at the tips of her fingers. “So much for your word.” Asami murmured. Korra frowned and the flame died out immediately.

“See what you have done?” Mako hissed at Asami.

She ignored him and put up her hands entreatingly. “Korra, we’re not your enemies here. We can explain. If we can all calm down for a moment.” They glared at one another. Korra sighed and she teetered slightly, sitting back down on the edge of the bed, one arm still around Naga’s neck. The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a metaphorical knife.

“What do you want to know?” Asami asked. She walked around and shut the door.

“This isn’t a good idea, Asami.” Mako muttered under his breath at her.

“Where am I? How did I end up here? Where are you taking me? And what is _he_ doing here?” The questions streamed out in one breath, as she jerked her head towards the boy. He peeked out from behind Asami and waved sheepishly. “Hi again. I’m Kai. What about you?”

“Now isn’t the time for introductions, Kai!” The frustration was palpable in Mako’s voice.

Asami rolled her eyes. “Really. Mako. Keep it up and Korra will think you have a hang-up about people knowing other people’s names.”

“You know as well as I do that everything about this is _classified_ – “

“I’m only saying…that’s like the most unimportant intel ever. I mean…it’s not like you’re even famous or anything.” For one infinitesimal moment, Mako’s eye twitched as though it hit a nerve. Then it was gone. His face was just as grumpy as before. But that split second didn’t escape Korra. Nor Asami, apparently, because her eyebrows rose ever so slightly.

“What in Koh’s name is going on?” Korra’s patience was running thin.

“Who’s Koh?” asked Kai and Mako in unison.

“Face-stealing spirit.” Asami and Korra replied in unison.

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Okay, people. Focus.”

“I’m still here and I’m listening.”

She took a deep breath before continuing. “You’re on a ship, but you’re already aware of that. We’re set on a course to – “

“We can’t tell her!” Mako interjected.

“– to Republic City.” She finished coolly, glancing at Mako. He fumed. “We’re on the open sea. Anyone could figure that out where we're headed by looking at the coordinates programmed on the controls. Not to mention the speed and direction we’re travelling at.” Korra had no idea what she was talking about. Neither did Mako, it seemed. He merely pinched the bridge of his nose.

“…as for Kai here…” She looked at him.

He grinned and shrugged. “Wrong time wrong place? Heh.”

“Are you all working for Unalaq?” She asked suspiciously.

“Who?” Either the three of them were the best actors and actress in the world or the blank quizzical expressions were genuine.

“Who gave you the message to give to me back at Misty Palms?”

Kai shrugged again. “Some guy. Never seen him before. One of those Earth Kingdom types. He paid me to pass the message secretly to some girl who looked like Water Tribe, accompanied by four people who match the descriptions he gave me.”

“You could have given it to any random girl and collected your payment anyway…” Mako pointed out.

“Hey! I’m an honest trader!” Kai replied indignantly. Mako snorted.

“ _Guys._ ” Asami sighed again. “Anyway, we spotted Kai and his little sleight of hand. With a bit of …ah…monetary persuasion…we found out what the message was – he had read it, of course – and followed you to Gaoling and then to…where you ended up.”

“And I _just_ had to find out why you were so special to so many people…so I followed them.” Kai piped up. Mako only frowned even more and shushed him.

“Once we… uhm…found you, we couldn’t let Kai get away with seeing – anyway, he ended up here as well.”

“They didn’t want me telling other people what I _saw_. So, basically, we’ve both been abducted. Along with that awesome pet of yours.” Kai said cheerfully. He was awfully gleeful for someone who just spelled out their predicament.

“We didn’t abduct you, Kai.” Mako muttered. “And we saved your hide.”

“Whatever. It’s all the same to me. One grand adventure.” His green eyes shone happily.

Korra rubbed the back of knuckles hard against her forehead. _Okay, Korra, think. Use your brain, like Ming-Hua always said. Ming-Hua…No. No, not now. Concentrate. Kai’s just a random kid. But who were Asami and Mako? Unalaq mentioned his New Order whatever. Okay, so his men who hired the street urchins. But they can’t be with him, if they had to bribe Kai. He said he wasn’t White Lotus anymore. Red Lotus? The only time she heard it mentioned was when Zaheer told her that one time when she was, like, what, ten? And the second time was the night she met Unalaq. Still didn’t explain the ambush. Blue and white. That was the last she remembered. Which left…_

“You guys are from the Order of the White Lotus.”

“No.” Asami said slowly as she and Mako exchanged looks. “In fact, I think the only criteria was that we _weren’t_  White Lotus.”

Korra rubbed her face now in frustration. Things were making less and less sense. Her other hand drifted to her waist. _Oh right, her boomerang and belt were gone._ “Back up. Who do you work for?”

“We can’t tell you that.” Mako said firmly.

She looked at Asami, but she only shook her head in agreement with him. “He’s right. That’s _the_ only thing we can’t tell you. But anything else, we’ll try to answer as best we can.”

“Why are you doing this then?” She demanded. That question seemed to give them pause.

“We…we were asked to find you. And bring you to Republic City. That’s about it, really. We’re not going to hurt you or anything.”

Before Korra could respond, someone knocked on the door. Mako opened it. An older woman stood there. She gave a mock salute and addressed Asami. “Sorry for the interruption, Captain. But a ship just intercepted us. They're requesting us to halt.”

“Fire Nation?”

“No, Northern Water Tribe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To give you an idea of the size of the ship they're on, it's compact and kinda like Zuko's in ATLA but smaller and faster. Also probably has more gadgets because Asami.
> 
> Okay, so this ended up longer than necessary but I really had fun writing this scene. Who knew straight-man Mako and snarky Asami could be so fun to write?
> 
> And as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts and feedback!


	14. Of Logical Deductions and Inaccurate Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami inadvertently plays good cop to Mako's bad cop and where extrapolation of incomplete data sometimes leads to wrong conclusions. Also Kai is bad at math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More a filler chapter than anything else.

“What are they doing out here? We are nowhere near their jurisdiction. We’re not even in Southern Water Tribe waters.” Mako asked.

“No idea. The ship’s flying Earth Kingdom colours but they radioed in as Northern Water Tribe.” Their messenger was an older woman about late forties or early fifties with greying hair. She crossed her arms. “How do you want to play this?”

Putting two and two together, Asami glanced at Korra. “You mentioned Unalaq. You don’t happen to mean the Chief of the Water Tribes Unalaq, do you?”

“No idea.” Korra thought back but didn’t recall him mentioning it.

“How do you not know?” Mako snapped.

“Uh…because I don’t?” She snapped back. “How would I know Unalaq is  _that_ Unalaq?”

“Enough, kids. We don’t have much time.”

“Right. Mako, you with me. Honeymoon phase. Kai, I’ll pay one ninth of your weight in gold and round it up to the nearest ten if you stay out of the way and out of sight – “

“Half my weight and round up to the nearest hundred and we have a deal.”

“Deal.” Asami kept a straight face as she started to leave.

“Are we just going to leave _her_ here?”

“Yes.” He didn’t argue further and left the room with her. Korra was left staring at the woman who remained there, relaxed and who didn't seem perturbed by Korra's presence.

She was dressed in typical Water Tribe garb. The choker necklace around her neck was the only ornament she could see. She stepped forward and Naga growled in warning. Korra shushed her. The woman held out her hand with a friendly smile. Open curiosity danced on her face. “I’m Kya.”

“Uhm…Korra....”

“Nice to finally meet you, Korra.”

“I’ve been saying this way too many times…What is happening here?”

“Why don’t you come find out?”

“What?” Korra cocked her head in surprise.

“Here, let me help you up.”

“I’ll be fine.” She stood up. “Naga comes with me.”

“The polar bear dog makes too much noise and we’re not supposed to be down here at all. It’ll have to stay here.” Korra hesitated.

“I’ll look after her.” Kai volunteered.

“Uh…no. She’ll chew your head off if I’m not around.” She blew a breath out. “Fine. Naga, stay. Good girl.” She ruffled her head and walked towards them, one arm clutching her side. “Lead the way.”

Kya nodded and they crept along the narrow hull. She indicated a door off the side and stepped in. It looked like a workshop. Various tools Korra couldn't quite identify lay on the table at the centre of the room. Parts of some kind of machinery lay here and there. Kya headed to one of the walls and opened up a panel. She flicked one of the switches. Voices floated into the room.

“…oh gosh…this is so exciting! Isn’t that right, dear?...Who knew we’ll meet royalty?” Asami’s oddly saccharine voice, a jarring difference to her earlier tone, filled the room. For some reason, it grated on Korra’s nerves.

“…yes, yes…you’re right…uhm…honey.” Mako sounded pompously indulgent, if slightly stiff. Kai guffawed loudly. Kya shushed him.

“Are you sure you didn’t see or hear anything unusual?” A bored monotone came on.

“Well, Princess Eska, we saw the smoke from the distance but merely assumed they were forest fires.”

“You didn’t hear the explosion?”

“…that’s what it was? We heard a loud boom, didn’t we, dear? But I didn’t think of it. It did wake me up from my afternoon nap though…”

“What happened?”

Another voice, this time male but in the same monotone, said, “We don’t know. We received news that there was…an incident. Lord Jia radioed us to intercept any ship coming from those waters.”

“Oh my…it sounds dreadful…but we don’t know anything. We were on Kyoshi Island to see the elephant koi…”

“Desna, it would seem this is a dead end.”

“I agree. We’ll have to tell father. We’re going now.” There was the sound of a ship’s engine starting which soon faded.

**...........................................................**

“I believe you owe me quite a sum, Captain Asami.” Kai rubbed his hands as the four of them sat down to dinner of some noodles with elephant koi in spicy coconut-milk curry broth.

“I already did. And you can stop calling me captain.”

“What, no! You haven’t paid me. It was a deal.”

“She offered you at least ten gold pieces but you bargained it down to zero.” Korra mumbled. She looked up from her noodles to see all of them staring at her.

“What? I know basic math.” It was true; it was part of her training to sharpen her mind and accuracy. She didn’t care much for it. P’Li taught her the theory and Uncle Ghazan would launch two boulders from one side and four from the other and she had to split them evenly into eight pieces; things like that. She didn’t bother telling them any of that though. Korra picked at her food with her chopsticks, not having an appetite even though she hadn’t eaten since yesterday. She pulled listlessly at the sleeves of the robe they had given her to wear.

Kai looked disgruntled, “I can’t believe you cheated me.”

“You cheated yourself, Kai.”

He huffed and continued eating. After a while, with his mouth full, he asked, “Hey, Avatar, how did you get that nasty scar on your face?” Korra merely lifted an eyebrow. No way was she ever going to tell that story. Mystery was always so much more exciting than the truth.

“Kai! Don’t be rude.” Kya admonished him.

“Why did you do it?” Mako spoke up, placing his chopsticks down and crossed his arms. The hard look he gave Korra could cut granite.

“Do what?”

“Don’t act dumb. You were the one who caused the explosion, didn’t you?”

“Mako, not now. This is not one of your interrogation rooms.” Asami said sharply.

“Isn’t anyone going to address the armadillo elephant in the room?”

“We’re _not_ doing this now.”

“We found _the Avatar_ , supposed bringer of balance, wreaking havoc in the Avatar state. Did you know how many Shirshu darts and bolas it took? Asami risked her life to knock you out with her glove.”

“That’s enough, Mako.”

“They deserved it.” Korra’s voice was low. Anger slowly bubbled with the memory.

“You killed sixteen people. Sixteen!”

“And I’d do it all over again if I could!” Korra stood up abruptly and left the room.

Asami rose to follow but Kya caught her arm. “No, she’s not in a stable mental state right now. It’s best we don’t follow her.” She turned to Mako. “Was that necessary? That was stupid.”

“What? I didn’t take this job to be nice to people. I don’t care if she’s the Avatar or not, Kya. Asami, you were there. You know what she’s capable of.”

“That’s precisely why the last thing you should do is to provoke her.”

“She’s out of control – “

“Guys, maybe the reason she did it was because they killed her friends?” Kai added timidly.

“What?” The three turned to him in unison.

“Look, I dunno the whole story here but – “

“Kai, they weren’t her friends. They kidnapped her when she was little.” Kya explained.

“The note. She must have followed it, found out and got mad.”

 “This is _a lot_ of speculation...” Asami started.

“It’s the only logical explanation.”

“I’m just saying…I know what I saw.” Kai insisted. “They seemed like a family to me.”

“Yeah, but that was before she got the note from you.”

“Who wrote the note though?”

“We should’ve tracked them after you saw one of them carrying her out of that inn instead of heading straight for Chin Village. They must have knocked her out at that time.”

“Following behind doesn’t make sense when the road only led to one place.”

“Still doesn’t explain why so many White Lotus were there, if what you told me was true…” Kya joined in. "Not to mention the Northern Water Tribe's involvement."

"They obviously know more than they let on...why were they on a Earth Kingdom ship if they were heading south?"

“And while we’re all here arguing…we can actually ask her before she runs away.” Kai said loudly. “Isn’t the Avatar also a waterbender?” The three of them fell silent in shock. _How could they have forgotten?_

“Damn.” Asami got up. Mako moved to follow suit but she stopped him “I don’t think she’ll want to see your face after accusing her of murder.”

“Accuse? She basically admitted the fact.”

“I think Asami’s right. Sorry, Mako.”

“Wait, aren’t you afraid she’ll hurt you?”

“She won’t.” Asami wasn’t sure why she was so sure but didn’t stop to question it.

**................................................................**

Korra snatched the meditation beads and placed them over her neck. “Come, Naga. We’re getting out of here.” Her ribs were still sore but she ignored the pain. She imagined she heard muffled voices arguing behind her as she left. They got onto the deck without incident. All the stars were out tonight and the constellations lit the sky. All around, she could only see the inky dark water. The chilly night wind rushed past them.

 _Which way was land? They were headed for Republic City. So the west was Fire Nation and east was Earth Kingdom. Which way should she go? Was Unalaq still in the Earth Kingdom?_ She peered over the edge, debating, watching the small ship slice through the waters. She hoped her ribs could take it. _Okay, now or ne –_

“You forgot this.” She jumped back and spun around. Asami stood there, holding the boomerang out to her. Korra frowned.

“You’re not going to try to stop me?”

She shook her head. “You’re not our prisoner, Korra, even if you find that hard to believe. And even if we wanted to, I doubt we can hold the Avatar against her will.” Korra eyed her suspiciously as she took the boomerang.

Asami watched her turn it over in her palms studying it briefly before tucking it into her waistband, her hair flowing, the meditation beads around her neck fluttering in the wind. Then she turned away and placed her hands on the gunwale.

“Where are you going to go?”

“Does it matter?”

“You’re… angry… I... understand how you feel.”

“No, you don’t!”

She placed a hand on her shoulder but she pulled away. “Korra, I know what it’s like... to lose everything...to lose family.”

Family.

_Family._

That word broke shattered the numbness. Korra sank to her knees. Her whole body shook as she slammed her fist into the metal over and over again. The tears that flowed freely were quickly dried by the howling wind but it seemed like she could never stop. The pain on her knuckles was nothing compared to the grief that clawed her from inside. She bawled like the lost child she was. In her mind’s eye, she saw P’Li’s unseeing amber eyes all over again. _The blood. So much blood. She died protecting me._ Zaheer. Ming-Hua. Uncle Ghazan. _Her family. All gone. What was the point of being the Avatar if she couldn’t protect her own family? I failed. I failed._ Each shuddering breath she took physically hurting her. Eventually, she collapsed against arms she wasn’t even aware were there. Everything felt so…empty. So…hollow.

Asami found herself kneeling next to the sobbing teenager. The image of the terrifying Avatar with glowing eyes and immense power seemed a far cry from the blubbering mess in her arms. She didn’t say anything as she cried. But she grabbed her wrist before she shattered every bone in her hand.

“Korra.” She said quietly. She didn't know her well yet it gutted her to see her so…vulnerable.

“I … I couldn’t protect them.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“But…but it is! I’m…I’m the Avatar.”

“You’re hurt. Let’s get you inside.” Korra lifted her head and saw green, not amber. But there was the warmth and kindness in them. Asami slipped an arm under hers and helped to her feet. She swayed slightly against her. “Kya will be able to take care of your hand.” Korra snorted suddenly at another memory. It was a bitter sound.

Before she left the room to get Kya, Asami saw her twist her uninjured hand into the beads around her neck as she lay on the bed. She thought back to the blood-soaked clothes they found her in. The dead White Lotus members. Understanding dawned.

**................................................................**

She watched rather warily as Kya placed a bowl of water on the table. Kya didn’t make any mention of her tear-streaked face or puffy eyes. She was thoroughly embarrassed but Asami had insisted that Kya treat her. After that cathartic release, she was too tired to argue. Her eyes widened when the water Kya bended glowed.

“It’s all right. You’ll feel better.” She moved them over her injured hand. The pain subsided substantially.

“How…how are you doing that?” Despite herself, Korra was amazed.

Kya looked rather surprised. “Waterbenders can heal too, you know. The water helps unblock chi paths and helps the body to heal itself faster. It doesn’t do much for serious injuries like broken bones but it helps with the pain.” She then moved her hands to her chest and abdomen, then to her forehead. “I find it helps with more restful sleep as well.”

“Thank you…Kya.”

There was odd expression on Kya's face.

“What?”

“N…Nothing. It’s…just…I guess I was trying to see something of him...but...you don't seem like him at all”

“Like who?”

“The Avatar before you… Avatar Aang.”

“Did you know him?”

“I…I guess you could say that…” Kya’s mouth twitched into smile. “He was my dad, you see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More infodump: Kya only got added here because someone needed to look after the ship while the other two were on the Avatar hunt. Technically, it could be some random OC but my reluctance to create OCs and the fact it's supposed to be a super top secret mission that only a very select few were privy to made the addition of Kya acceptable (at least I hope). And of course Asami has an intercom in her personal workshop ;)
> 
> In case there's confusion, Asami's and Mako's (and Kya's) job is to 1) Find the Avatar 2) Bring her to Republic City. Other than that, they don't know who she is in relation to Red Lotus, Unalaq, White Lotus, etc. They actually got really lucky they ran into Kai in the first place. If you're still confused, that's okay because Korra is too. ;)
> 
> Shout-out to reader mettahuman for the elephant koi laksa (the noodle dish they eat) suggestion. They exist in real life! (without the elephant koi unfortunately, only boring ol' chicken)
> 
> I don't know if it worked but I wanted Korra to finally express some of the grief she's unconsciously suppressing after all the adrenaline rush of the previous chapter. (I mean, she had her surrogate mother literally bleed out on her). 
> 
> As always, do let me know in the comments if it worked out and/or any feedback you might have!


	15. Of Secret Pasts We Hide Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra hits yet another dead end with her questions, Asami opens up and Kai is determined to undermine more of Korra's reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another infodump chapter. More exposition! What else do you do when you're on a ship? Think of it as a nice lull before the 'action-y' things.

Korra woke up, not remembering the last time she had such restful sleep. Kya’s healing abilities were no joke apparently. She remembered the first and last time Ming-Hua attempted it. It had been an utter disaster. But the memory brought a tiny smile to her lips all the same. She made her way out of the room, careful not to trip over Naga on the way. She still had so many questions.

“Well, good afternoon. Had a good rest?” Kya greeted her as she poured some tea.

“Afternoon?”

“It’s past noon.”

“…Oh.”

“Not a morning person, eh?”

“…” Korra rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. “Where are the others?”

“Mako’s around somewhere moping as usual, probably breathing down Kai’s neck. I don’t blame him; things have been going missing ever since he joined us. Asami’s on the bridge I think…something on your mind?” Kya lifted an eyebrow when Korra continued standing there awkwardly. She sighed and sat down. “I’ve been thinking about what you told me yesterday.”

While she thought she knew all about Avatar Aang and his accomplishments and mistakes, it didn’t occur to her to think about his personal life, or that he even had one outside of being the Avatar. Kya had been telling her about her family last night…which made it weird for her to think when she considered she was…Kya’s father indirectly? (“It isn’t the same.” Kya had told her. “And no weirder than your mum finding your dad in an iceberg.”)

“Do you really think your brother Tenzin can help me?”

“If anyone can, it’s probably him. Takes life way too seriously for my taste, but hey that’s why he’s the spiritual master, not me” She chuckled. “I’ve always been more –” She gestured with her hands “ – go-with-the-flow kind.”

Korra smiled. There was something about Kya easy smile and twinkling eyes that gave her a very laid-back air, and that made it easy to talk to her. “So…err…what really happened when I was a kid?”

“What were you told?”

“I…I never asked. I mean, I know my parents died…they told me as much…but I never thought to question it much, you know?”

“You don’t have to be ashamed about it. None of it was your fault.” Kya’s tone was non-judgemental.

“…can you tell me what happened then?”

“There’s very little I know, I’m afraid. It was during the Glacial Spirits Festival. Lots of parades, food, people; that kind of thing. Delegates from every nation were invited. So no one really stood out there. I was… –” Her hand drifted mechanically to her necklace “– wallowing in self-pity, I suppose. She gave a small chuckle and shook her head. “So I stayed home with mum and proceeded drown my sorrows with some Southern Spirit…cactus juice might have possibly come into play at some point…but anyway, I didn’t know what happened until it was too late the next day. I’m really sorry about what happened, Korra.”

“It’s…it’s okay. It’s just…really frustrating. Nothing I’ve heard so far contradict with what I know but…I feel there’s more to it.”

“You should ask Tenzin then.”

“Would he know?”

“Well, he was there that night at your parents’ house.”

“What?” Korra turned to Kya. “He was there?”

“Yeah…along with Zuko and Uncle Sokka. I think they wanted to meet the Avatar for the first time.”

“I thought…I thought…” Korra realised she didn’t know much of anything.

“Tenzin was the only one who survived. He was found unconscious in the snow.”

“…why didn’t anyone come looking for me?” A half-forgotten memory flashed in her mind. _We took you because everything was burning… There was no one left, Korra... Did they lie to her?_

“Ah… the whole thing was hushed up. They couldn’t hide Zuko’s death, of course but it was chalked up to an accident. _They_ , don’t ask me who, decided it was best if no one found out the Avatar was involved. You see, not many knew about the new Avatar or that she had already been found. And I only got the news by virtue of me being the daughter of Aang and Katara. Even then, I didn’t get a name.”

“This isn’t making any sense.”

“That’s why you should ask Tenzin. It’ll be good for the both of you.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Tenzin…well, he hasn’t been the same since that night.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think he blames himself for…I have no idea what. He absolutely refuses to talk about it. I tell him it isn’t healthy but he’s so stubborn. It’s a wonder he’s an airbender and not an earthbender.”

“He’s an airbender? As in, he can bend actual air?”

“Uh…yeah?” Kya looked at her. “There’s a lot they didn’t tell you, did they?”

Korra sank her head in her hands. _It must be all one giant misunderstanding._ “Then what does Unalaq have to do with this?”

“Actually…we were wondering about that ourselves.”

“He said he was my uncle.”

Kya’s eyebrows shot up. “You mean by blood or as the Tribal Chief?”

“I think he said he was my father’s brother.”

“Okay…that’s news. I didn’t know he had a brother.”

“So he’s lying?” _Don’t trust Unalaq. That’s what P’Li pleaded with her dying breath_. She shook the memory away.

“I really have no idea, Korra. I’m sorry I can’t help you more.”

“Why are you here, Kya?”

“Hmm?”

“Why now? Why is everyone after me after all this time?”

“I can’t tell you why because I don’t know. Tenzin called me…out of the blue, mind you, and he never does that…he said he wanted my help in finding the Avatar. I said yes, partly because he’s my brother and well, partly because I was bored out of my mind. I didn’t actually think we’d find you.”

“Why was that?”

“It’s…let’s just say I’m more pragmatic than Tenzin…but I thought doing this would help him achieve some peace. But he turned out to be right after all. Maybe sometimes you just have got to have a little faith.”

“You…didn’t think you’d find me? You thought I was dead?”

“There’s dead…and there’s _dead_. I’ll be honest here… my brother isn’t very far-sighted. He assumed we’ll find the Avatar, bring her back and then everything will be fine again. He doesn’t – he can’t – entertain the possibility of anything else. Like you might have actually died or…”

“…or brainwashed into attacking you on sight?” Korra finished the thought for her.

“I guess… when you put it that way…”

“Do you think I’m like that?”

“No.” Kya smiled. “I’d like to think I’m a good judge of character…and despite whatever that did or did not happen, you seem like a good person, Korra.”

“Uh…thanks for the vote of confidence?” It unnerved Korra that people seem to expect her to run amok any time. She realised she hit another dead end here. She’d have to wait until they reach Republic City. "Erm…so…what’s a Southern Spirit?”

..............................................................

She decided she wasn’t going to accept any drink from Kya any time soon. At the first sip, she felt her tongue and throat burn and go numb. _Never again_. She stumbled out and found herself on deck of the ship. _Man, what was in that drink?_

“Hey, you okay?”

Asami was leaning against a railing, smoking. The breeze made her hair flutter in the wind. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel…woozy.”

“Woozy?” Asami raised her eyebrow. “…you didn’t happen to drink Kya’s stash of booze, did you?”

“Erm…maybe? She offered me a cup. It seemed rude to say no.”

Asami’s smile slowly spread and her face lit up in amusement. “Uh huh. It’s always a bad idea to accept a drink from her.” Korra felt her face heating up slightly. She wasn’t sure if it was just the alcohol.

“I think I see why.” Korra leaned over and bent water from the ocean, splashing her face. She then shook her head vigorously, feeling her head clear with the chill of seawater.

“Sorry.” She glanced over Asami, who moved out of the way in time.

“Uh…about last night…”

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Asami said, taking deep drags from her cigarette.

“No, about what Mako said –“

“He didn’t mean it.”

“I think he did. But I also meant what _I_ said.” She hesitated. “He mentioned you risking your life to…uhm….get me out of the Avatar state? I don’t really remember much…or that I even entered it… but I’m sorry, if I hurt you or Mako.”

“You didn’t. Mako exaggerated. All we did was to sneak up behind you. If anything, it was your polar bear dog that spotted us first. So we had to tranquilize him first.”

“Her.”

“What?”

“Naga. It’s a ‘her’”

“Oh.” They lapsed into silence for a while. Asami finished her cigarette and lit another.

“You…you don’t seem afraid of me. I thought maybe after what you saw –”

“I know what’s it’s like to be judged on first appearances. I’ve learnt to accept that people sometimes aren’t who they seem to be at first.”

“Still…I’d understand if I was in your shoes –“

“You want me to hate you then?” She smiled slightly.

“Uh…no?”

“I don’t.”

“Okay. Just…making sure I guess.” Korra couldn’t explain it, but she didn’t know why she cared about what Asami thought of her.

“You said last night you lost family too.” That was a conversation Asami didn’t want to have right now, but as she looked into Korra’s blue eyes, there was something guileless about them. Something that drew her in.

She took a deep breath. It wasn’t often she talked about any of her past. “My mother was killed when I was six. Firebenders broke into our home to rob it.”

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly. “That’s…just wrong. Fire is the element of life, not…not _that_.” She stepped closer to her. Asami looked up to see her blue eyes full of concern.

“But I supposed her death was a catalyst for... whatever came later.” She took another deep drag, pausing while Korra waited patiently. "I...fell out with my father. Took the coward’s way out...and ran from home.”

“What happened?”

Asami looked at Korra. “That’s…another story for another time.”

“Sorry…for bringing up something you’d rather forget.”

“Don’t be. I brought this up, not you. And I don’t intend to ever forget either.” She murmured. She pulled out another cigarette but Korra caught her wrist. She lifted an eyebrow questioningly.

“You’re…I…I think those are bad for you. I hear they poison you from the inside.”

“So you think I should punch a wall instead?” She winced and regretted the words the moment they left her. “Sorry, that was uncalled for.” Korra didn’t say anything but released her hand and only stared at the water.

“You’re right. I know these are pretty bad. But it was something I picked up from the – a bad habit I picked up. I think part of me knows he’d disapprove...so it made me want to, you know?” She sighed deeply. “The stupid things we do.” Again, they lapse into silence, arms leaning against the railing. Asami lit the cigarette.

“How did you and Mako end up here?” Korra asked suddenly, trying to change the subject.

“What do you mean?”

“Working for Tenzin. Finding me.”

She said slowly. “We don’t work for him. And I barely know Mako. I work for –” She cast her mind about to find an appropriate word; she couldn’t say exactly who but she didn’t want to lie. “ – for a neutral party. I was given this task…and here I am.”

“And Mako?” She pressed on.

“I don’t know. I’ve never met him before this. I doubt we even have the same employer. But…I have my own guesses. I was just assigned to work with him.”

Korra sighed. “A lot of people seem to be looking for me.”

“You’re the Avatar, so you’re not just anyone. That goes with the territory.”

“I guess.” She shrugged. The life she once knew seemed a lifetime away now. _How did it all turn out so wrong, so fast?_

She decided to change the subject again. “Why do you lightning bend with a glove?”

“I’m not a bender. That was just electricity.”

“Oh. Did you build it yourself?”

“No. I stole it...and made modifications. It’s complicated.” She looked at her curiously. “Korra, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“What…what do you think of… non-benders?”

“What I think of them?” She was confused. It was an odd question. “I…I don’t know? I mean, I don’t think of people in that way. Whether they bend or not. I mean, bending is everything to me…but it’s because I was born with it. I met a girl once in Zaofu; she seemed fine without bending, and she certainly didn’t want people to pity her for it. Why?”

“Some people think non-benders have it worse off than benders.”

“Someone once told me that blaming things on something we have no control over is merely a crutch not to better ourselves. And he’s a non-bender…but he can definitely hold his own in a fight” She replied. “Do you feel that way? That non-benders have it worse?”

Asami shrugged. “I guess I’ve been privileged enough in my life to not experience it…but there’s bound to be discrimination, especially for those non-benders who are not well-off.”

“People will always find ways to oppress other people, bending or not. Like, if you have a stick, someone’s going to try find a bigger one to hit you with.”

The answer wasn’t quite what she expected. “You’re pretty wise, young Avatar.” Asami laughed, the sound not at all unpleasant. Korra merely grinned back.

...............................................................

“Why can’t I pet her?”

“For the last time, Kai, she doesn’t like people touching her.”

“But Naga lets you.”

“I have magic hands. I don’t know why myself.” Korra leaned against the wall, watching Naga sunning herself on the deck. Kai sat next to her and had a radio in his hands, messing with its controls.

“How come you don’t ride her, like an ostrich horse?”

“Because she’s not an ostrich horse.” The thought to ride Naga never occurred to her before.

“Okay, but why not?”

“…because she belongs to the wild. Not a plaything to be tamed and ridden on.”

“And yet she’s here with you and she obeys you.”

“That’s not really my fault.”

“Where did you get her?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Asami said we have two days before we reach RC. I think I have time.” Kai said. “Besides, isn’t anyone going crazy already? All water around, nothing to do, and then there's Captain Sharkbrow Killjoy.” He jerked his head over to Mako, who lurked nearby. He heard and merely scowled in response. Sometimes they wondered if he was upset all the time or his face was just perpetually serious. Korra had tried making conversation before, but he was always terse and on guard. She finally gave up. Kai proved to be rather entertaining however, telling stories of his ‘escapades’.

“Hey, you want some?” He held out a packet of moonflower seeds, its empty husks carelessly scattered all around him.

“If that’s from Kya, I’m not touching it.”

“Hey!” Kya called out from the bow, where she was currently perched.

“Suit yourself.” Kai proceeded to peel more of them for himself, the radio left forgotten beside him.

“So, Naga.”

“Well, long story short, I found her in the snow. Then her mother came looking for her. So I had to let her go. Fast forward thirteen years and I found her and set her free again in Ba Sing Se.”

“That’s the most…ridiculous thing I’ve heard. Cool story…but unbelievable. You gotta work at your storytelling skills.”

She frowned. “What? That’s the truth.”

“But how can you be _so sure_ it’s the same polar bear dog? I mean, out of all the polar bear dogs in the entire world, how do you know it’s this same one that ended up in Ba Sing Se?”

“It’s…” Korra stopped short. “Of course it’s true! It’s the same one. I know it.”

“Hah. I’m may be bad at math but even I know the chances are so slim…it’s like –” He flicked a black husk at her face “– like saying the moonflower you plucked and gave away when you were a kid is the same one that you’re eating the seeds of now.”

“That’s totally different! I know she’s the same one because…she responded when I called her Naga…how about that!” She felt triumphant.

“Maybe she follows you because you set her free…and she thinks Naga is her name because you call her that all the time.”

Korra paused. She never thought about it that way before. “I still say it’s the original one. It’s…fate.”

Kai snorted. “Fate…I suppose you think it’s fate I ended up on the same boat as the Avatar?”

“Who knows? Maybe it’s your destiny.”

“Pahh…I could have gone the other way…thrown the note away or whatever.”

“But you didn’t…that’s why it’s fate.”

“And my fate is in Republic City? I’ll accept no less than meeting the love of my life there if you want me to believe in fate.”

Asami happened to pass by and overhear, “Technically, if you do stay there for the long-term, the probability would be almost one, that you _will_ meet the love of your life there.”

“See?” Kai stuck a tongue out at Korra.

She grumbled at Asami, “Whose side are you on?”

She merely shrugged good-naturedly. “I do think destiny is a cop-out. Life is about choices, and you…adapt to the consequences that follow.”

Korra glanced over at Naga and wondered… _maybe, just maybe. No. No way. Of course it’s her._ She crossed her arms. “Whatever. Not everyone has a choice.”

Kai finished with his seeds and threw them overboard. He went back to fiddling with the portable radio. “Well, I guess you can say a lot of things are fated… or destiny…but you’d never really know.” His face furrowed in concentration as he twiddled the knobs. “– or you could say you’re a genius. Yes! Pro-bending match finals White Falls Wolfbats vs Black Quarry Boar-q-pines! Woohoo!” He punched the air in delight as he tuned in to the channel he was searching for.

“Turn that off.” Mako spoke up suddenly from his corner.

“Why?”

“Just…do it. Mako muttered. “It’s a stupid sport…and a waste of time.”

“Hey, lay off Kai. What’s your problem?” Asami retorted

“Nothing. Does this ship go any faster? The sooner we get back to Republic City, the sooner we can back to our lives.” He got up and stalked off, going below deck.

“Seriously, what’s his problem?” Korra wondered aloud. She believed what Zaheer told her, that pro-bending was a mockery of bending but even she thought Mako’s reaction was a tad extreme. They all glanced at each other and shrugged.

“Ten yuan for the Wolfbats.” Kya called out.

“I’ll take you up on it, Kya. Do you listen to matches?” Asami asked Korra. She shook her head. Uncle Ghazan had once been trying to listen to Fire Nation news but he tuned into Republic City airwaves instead. They decided to listen to one match in the end because Korra was curious.

“Once, by accident. Some rookie team was playing but they lost. I thought the team name was cool though.”

"What was the name?"

"Fire Parrots? No...that's not it. Fire Ferrets...yeah. Or something like that."

......................................................

“So…we’re finally here.” Asami announced. In the distance Korra saw the city. Before them was the island they called Air Temple Island. Kya and Mako pushed the skiff into the water. It took some skilful manoeuvring and bending to get Naga into it.

“What about me?” Kai asked.

“Your fate, buddy. Either you follow them or join boot camp with me, if you want.” Asami replied.

“Does your primary mode of transportation involve boats?” He asked suspiciously. The trip had taken them nearly three and a half weeks.

“Sometimes.”

“Okay, Republic City it is for me then.” Quick and agile, he leapt off the ship and landed in the skiff. "My _fated_ love of my life awaits." He said mockingly to Korra.

“Wait…aren’t you coming with us, Asami?” Korra asked.

She shook her head. “This is as far as I go. I need to return to base. My job is done here.”

“Oh…so that’s it then? Will you visit Republic City?”

The sad smile Asami gave unnerved her. She shook her head. “No, it might be a while. It probably won’t be good news if I have to return here someday.” Green met blue for a moment before turning away.

“Hey. Wait, you forgot this.” Korra placed a wrapped bundle in her hands.

“What’s that?”

“A…a keepsake. It’s my good-luck charm.”

She unwrapped the bundle and stared at it. “Korra…I don’t know what to say…thank you." She smiled.

“Bye, mysterious Asami!” Kai yelled as they waved at her from the skiff. The skiff slowly made its way to Air Temple Island.

“And remember, cigarettes will kill you!” Korra called out. Asami laughed and waved. The engine came to life and slowly made its way back to the open sea.

That night, she pulled out her case. She stared at the unlit cigarette for a moment, rolling it between her fingers, lost in thought. Then, she tossed it into the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit the time it takes to sail all the way to RC is something I pull out of nowhere. (But then again, it takes a modern ship IRL 26 days to sail around Africa)...so I think three or so weeks is okay? 
> 
> I know I said chapters won't be out so soon but I had a slight lull in my schedule so...ta daa. But the next few are not going to be as soon as this.
> 
> As always, I'd love feedback and comments! :)


	16. Of Chaotic Prison Break(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Republic City in in chaos...all thanks to the Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying out something new with this chapter. It's probably going to be a bit jarring.
> 
> This chapter is best read listening to Tears for Fears' 'Everybody Wants to Rule the World' since I had it on a loop as I wrote this. Such a quirky upbeat tune...until you read the lyrics: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0xBWPHHzBw

**Part II**

**Three Months Later**

_Inhale._ _Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._ _Inhale. Exhale._   She forced her mind to be still, even as she felt it was going to burst anytime soon. She concentrated solely on her breathing, ignoring the insanity of her…situation. Her platinum cage melted away around her. So did the straitjacket. When she opened her eyes, she wasn’t in her cell anymore.

Green hills rolled before her. One-leaf trees fanned out, peppering the landscape. A snow-capped mountain loomed on the horizon in the distance. The spirit world shimmered at the edges of her vision, a giveaway of the otherworldliness of the separate dimension. She focused her mind. Time and space dissolved around her. She was falling…except her feet were still planted on the ground and wasn’t actually moving.  The sensation of remaining stationary as different realms rushed past her was still very new and a little unsettling. She found herself in a beautiful grove. In front of her was a man sitting in the lotus position on a tree stump.

“Zaheer?!”

“Hello, Korra. I’ve been waiting for you.”

“ _What are you doing here?_ ”

“Because you were seeking me.”

“No, I wasn’t!”

“Yet here you are.”

 “Y – you…you’re…but how…I saw it with my own eyes.”

“Instinct is a lie, told by a fearful body, hoping to be wrong.”

“What?”

“When you base your expectations on only what you see, you blind yourself to the possibility of new realities.”

“You’re not…dead?”

“I untethered myself from my physical body when it would no longer sustain me in the wake of the mortal injuries I received in the blast.”

Korra only stood there, dumbfounded. Her mind reeled. “But – but how? You once told me the spirit world isn’t an afterlife.”

“It isn’t.” He did not elaborate. He smiled at her and said. “I’m proud of you, Korra.”

Her initial joy at seeing him alive again faded as the skies grew dark around them. Thunder rumbled in the distance. The light breeze picked up and slowly grew to a strong wind.

“ _How can you say that? I’ve brought_ NOTHING BUT _CHAOS TO THE CITY!”_ Her voice grew frantically louder with each word.

“Exactly. You’re bringing back the natural order to the world; disorder.”

“ _ALL MY LIFE I BELIEVED WHAT YOU TOLD ME!”_

It was raining now.

“Korra…I understand how you feel – “

“ _NO, YOU DON’T!”_

Zaheer merely glanced at their surroundings.The wind howled even louder, swirling around them, creating a vortex and leaving them in the eye of a literal typhoon now. It rained even harder, blurring their visions of each other. Lightning and thunder flashed and cracked. Its raw power almost seemed to split the skies itself. 

“Why are you doubting yourself?”

“ _THIS WASN’T WHAT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE.”_

“You’re on the right path; you’re bringing balance back –”

“ _BALANCE? HOW IS ANY OF THIS BALANCE?"_ Bile rose to Korra’s throat. She had never felt so angry before. She wasn’t aware where her tears ended and the downpour started. Perhaps they were one and the same.

“ _EVERYTHING I’VE DONE HAS ONLY MADE THINGS WORSE_.”

“There is no true freedom as long as oppressive governments stay in power. How do you begin anew if the rotten core is not completely destroyed?”

“It’s…It’s not as simple as that! AAARGH YOU’RE DOING IT AGAIN!”

“Doing what…exactly?”

“Making it sound so…simple. But it’s not! Not when there are people dying and getting hurt because of me!”

“I once told you the story of someone who sacrificed himself to save two lesser lives. He was only a simple airbender. But you are the Avatar, and you’re allowing yourself to be bound by earthly tethers.”

“Earthly tethers? That’s it? Were we all just earthly tethers to you? WAS P’LI JUST AN EARTHLY TETHER TO YOU?” For the first time, Zaheer flinched as though she dealt him a physical blow. His eyes flickered with emotion. He sighed deeply.

“We’ve shown you the path. Understand that service means sacrifice. But free will applies to everyone, even to the Avatar. What you do now is up to you. I hope you find your peace, Korra.”

And he disappeared.

**......................................................**

She opened her eyes, and wasn’t sure which was more shocking. The gaping hole in the metal wall of her prison, its edges still slightly smoking from heat, or the sight of the last person on Earth she expected to see.

“Have you come to kill me too, Asami?” Korra whispered wearily, looking up from her spot where she had been meditating. At this point, anything was possible. The green eyes that held hers contained a barely-restrained fury. Her right hand wore the familiar glove but it was the left that drew Korra’s attention. It held a gleaming knife. Behind her, scattered on the ground, lay welding tools.

“Oh, I’d love to. But not today.”

Korra frowned. Endless questions raced through her mind but she settled on one. “How?”

“Not the time and place. We don’t have much ti –” Asami’s words were cut short as a dark masked figure launched into her, grabbing her waist and both of them tumbling out of Korra’s sight.

“Korra, get out of here!” A male voice shouted. She knew that voice. Her entire body bound, she wriggled and flopped like a fish through the hole, the rough edges biting into her sides painfully. She saw the two engaged in an almost silent struggle as they grappled each other.

“Go, go! I got thi – URGHHHH”

Asami wrangled out of his powerful grip. Electricity arced through the air as the Equalist deflected Asami’s blow. She kneed him in the groin and he sank to his knees. Just as she was about to shock him with the glove, Korra, lying prone, spun her body and knocked her off her feet.

“Asami, no!”

She crashed backward onto Korra, her elbow sinking into her gut. Korra let out a muffled grunt in response. The Equalist slowly got up. “Thanks, Avatar.” He got into a fighting stance and his voice was quiet as he said firmly, “You’ll have to go through me first if you want Korra.”

“Bolin, for spirit's sake, stop. Asami, you too.”

“Korra, what’s going on?” The confusion was evident in the Equalist’s voice. “She’s not… attacking you?”

Asami disentangled herself from Korra. “What the - ?” Something was off here. “What’s going on?”

“Asami, Bolin. Bolin, Asami. Bolin, what the heck do you think you’re doing?” Korra muttered.

“Uh…busting you out?”

Asami was thoroughly confused but one thing seemed clear enough. She picked up the knife she dropped. Immediately, the Equalist named Bolin went on guard again. “Relax, it would seem both of us are here for the same reason.”

“We are?”

Asami didn’t answer him. She worked expertly and quickly with the knife, not bothering with the buckles and went straight to the restrictive cloth, freeing Korra. She tore off the mask as well and worked next with the shackles on her feet and hands. Korra could barely sit up, wincing from the soreness of her cramped limbs. 

“I have no idea what’s going on but we have to get you out of here. Since you’re not punching her out, I assume you guys are friends?” He pointed at Asami. Korra avoided looking at Asami. _Were they still friends?_ She didn’t know. But here she was, despite everything, so there was that.

“Why is an Equalist saving a bender?” Asami asked suspiciously, ignoring Bolin’s question.

“Long, long story. C’mon, help me help her first.” Bolin said, stepping forward and lifting Korra gently.

She still felt rather weak and murmured “Thanks, Bolin.”

“Hey, you’ll do the same for me any day.” He looked around. “Sooo…Asami, is it? Which way?”

Asami wordlessly guided them through the narrow dim corridor. She held up her hand and they halted. They held their breath. There were soft footfalls around the corner, as though the person seemed to be walking as quietly as they could. As they neared, faint whispering reached their ears. The voices weren’t loud enough to identify themselves as male or female.

“Where is she?”

“She should be around here somewhere. Kai, keep a lookout.”

Asami glanced at Korra, eyes wide. Korra’s own mirrored her puzzlement. Asami held the knife out in a practised reverse grip and her glove ready at her side. A tall shadow and a much smaller one came into view.

“Mako?!” Asami whispered. Mako stood there, hands automatically balling up in fists, all flaming blades. Kai stood next to him, rolling a small wagon with two gas tanks. One hand supported a welding torch.

“Asami?” Both Mako and Kai exclaimed in surprise.

“ _Mako?_ ” The Equalist almost dropped the half-conscious Korra. He shifted her in his arms and managed to yank his Equalist mask off.

“ _Bolin?_ ” Mako looked like he’d seen death itself. For a moment, he stood rooted to the spot as he stared at him.

Asami frowned. “You know him?”

“Guys…this is nice and all and we apparently saved ourselves the trouble…but we gotta go.” Kai whispered urgently, his words breaking the trance they were in.

“You’re…you’re right.” Mako shook his head, still not quite believing what he was seeing. _There would be time for questions later. Later. Provided they got out of this alive first._ The flames extinguished itself. Kai was relieved to be free of his burden as he left the welding equipment he was lugging around behind. The motley crew made its way through the maze of tunnels and ran into another unexpected presence.

“Stop right there! Unhand the Avatar!” Two shadows loomed before them, shrouded in the darkness. As if on an unspoken cue, Asami and Mako advanced and placed themselves between Korra and... the Chief of Republic City Police Department Lin Beifong and the Councilman Tenzin? The night could not get any stranger.

“Mako?”

“Chief?”

“Sato?”

“Tenzin?”

“Kai?”

“Korra?”

“Where do you think you’re doing with her?”

“What does it look like?” Asami hissed, impatient now. They were wasting so much time and they weren’t even out of the complex yet. “We’re getting Korra out of here, and if you so much as take one step to stop us, we won’t hesitate to attack.”

“What? No, no. You don’t understand.” Tenzin said hurriedly. “We’re here to save her.”

“You’re the last person to have Korra’s best interests at heart, Mister Councilman.” Bolin spat out suddenly. Both the chief of police and Tenzin only then realised the garb he had on.

“Mako, I know it was always going to be a sore point but this? You’re throwing your lot with the Equalists?” A strange mix of betrayal and shock and hurt played on Lin’s face.

“This has nothing to do with anything right now except getting Korra to safety.”

“If you just listen, kid. That’s what we – “

“ _Guys”_   Thundering footsteps and shouts were heard heading their way. Before anyone else could respond, Mako brought his arm down in a sweeping arc, creating a wall of fire.

“Let’s go!”

They ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Why? Where? How? If your reaction after this reading the chapter is 'What the heck is going on?', my job is done. :) 
> 
> The next few chapters will be flashbacks that show moments that led them to this point in this chapter.
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are welcome! Have a question about the story? Ask me; as long as it's not spoilery, I'll do my best to answer.


	17. Of the Avatar and the Equalist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra stumbles upon a new friend in unexpected circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mentioned previously that these few coming chapters would lead up to the point to the events in Chapter 16. They aren't meant to be in any chronological order so it'll seem erratic at times as I shuffle through different scenes. They don't seem to make sense at first...but all in good time, the pieces will fit.
> 
> I decided to focus on how Korra met the people who would be the ones to try to bust her out of wherever she was in that chapter, along with certain key events. The 'Before' at the beginning indicates it took place before Chap 16.

**Before**

“Who do you think you are? Wait… I’ve seen you around before…yeah! Used to run around that pathetic excuse of a triad. Haven’t you heard, kid? Triple T’s ain’t got no foothold here no more.”

“Look…Mr Yahto…we don’t want any trouble. Mr Chung here already told you he doesn’t have the money.”

“I’m as much a music lover as anyone else, but I don’t have much use for a _second_ phonograph."

The tall lithe man towered over Mr Chung and the teenager trying to defend him. He smirked at his two companions and they advanced threateningly. Mr Chung whispered, “Get out of here; it’s okay.”

“Listen to him, kid”

“No, just because he’s a bender doesn’t give him the right to scare people into doing what he wants.”

"But we’re not unreasonable; why don’t you step aside before you find out what makes it red in Red Monsoon.”

"Wow, who writes your lines?"

“What now?” The triad member turned around to see who had the audacity to challenge them. They burst out laughing at the sight of Korra, who was gripping an umbrella tightly.  Yahto wiped the tears from his eyes as he guffawed loudly, “Ah, Mr Chung, this is rich. _Two_ teenagers for protection? Is that why you can’t afford us?”

The young man saw his chance and launched himself at the gangsters, his uppercut totally missing his target as his fist only struck air. Lifting his jacket, water shot out from Yahto. The teenager swung himself nimbly out of the way, the ice smashing harmlessly into the window behind.

Korra only placed herself between the store owner and the other. Something about her unsmiling scarred face as she stood there made the laughter die from the Red Monsoon Triad members’ lips.

“You’ve been rather entertaining today but I’m tired of your games, Chung.” Without further warning, Yahto attacked again. 

A minute and a broken umbrella later, all three gangsters fell, unconscious even before they hit the ground. Korra hardly broke a sweat as she dusted her hands, grinning now as Chung thanked her profusely and the young man gawped at her with his jaw dropped.

“That…that was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen!” She just shrugged and started to jog away.

“Mr Chung, I’ll come back to help you clean up but I have to go talk to the most amazing person ever!”

Chung chuckled slightly and shook his head at the excited young man. He considered himself lucky that he only had a broken window this time. He knew of people who didn’t fare so well. “Of course, I’ll call the police. You go on ahead, Bolin. And thanks again, I’ll think about your offer.” Bolin took off without more encouragement.

“Hey! Wait up! HEY!” Bolin yelled as he ran after Korra. She turned, wary, wondering if there was any further trouble, meeting bright green eyes and a tuft of messy hair that stuck out at the back of his head. The teenager rushed up to her, panting now, hands on knees. “My…name…is…Bo…Bolin. Thanks…for helping… us…out there… just now. Also…you’re… a fine runner…in addition… to being an incredible fighter.” His boyish face beamed with sincerity.

She returned the smile and held out her hand, “Korra.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Korra. Listen, I’m starving, and you look like you could use a bite after beating up bad guys. So...err... do you want to go to Narook’s? They have the best Water Tribe grub! It’ll remind you of home!”

“Uh…I…I actually don’t…it’s nice of you…but I don’t really like sea prunes?” She finished lamely, but it was true. What little of her childhood she spent in the South was all but a distant memory and Earth Kingdom cuisine felt most familiar, with the occasional spice of the Fire Nation. 

“Oh.” Hie eyes widened. “Oh. I’m sorry. I just thought…you know…that with your blue eyes and your Water Tribe-y name…you looked like…a Water Tribe kind of gal?” He said nervously, looking as if he somehow offended her by the assumption.

“No, it’s alright, really.” She reassured him and added brightly. “I’m more of an Earth Kingdom grub kind of person.”

He quickly regained his composure, “Ah, a true blue Republic City citizen by heart. Say no more, my lady. The best places for food, Bolin will bring you to.”

She burst out laughing. There was something about his youthful exuberance that made her forget, for a moment, that she was mad at Tenzin and on the run. He led the way to a little-run down place at one of the rare quieter spots of the bustling city that looked more like a shack than one of the best eating establishments (after Narook’s, according to Bolin).

Korra realised something belatedly as they walked into the place. “Uhm…ah…Bolin…maybe next time?”

“Wait, why? But we’re already here.”

“It’s just..ah…I don’t have any money with me right now.” The words came out barely audible as she flushed with embarrassment. She was surprised when Bolin just laughed and waved his hand dismissively.

“You were worried about that? No, no, my treat.” His smile grew wider. “Don’t worry, I know the best dishes here.”

A fire ferret popped out of Bolin’s bag and sniffed the air eagerly. “Oh right. Korra, this is Pabu, my best friend.”

“It’s cute.” She patted its head and it licked her hand with its tiny tongue.

“Hey, Bolin!” A man in a white singlet behind a large pot in the open kitchen waved at him. “How’s it going?”

“Hi Jun! Pretty good. How’s the wife and kids?”

“Same old same old. The usual?”

“Yep.”

“What’s…this?” Korra asked when the steaming food arrived in cracked ceramic bowls. “Is that…a tea bag?” She asked when she spotted the tell-tale bag floating in the oily dark brown soup with unidentifiable lumps in it.

“Don’t knock it till you try it… the tea is Jun’s novel idea, along with his secret mix of herbs and spices, boiled for hours in meaty goodness. Go on, try some.” She took a tentative sip of the rather unattractive-looking dish. Her eyes widened in surprise.

“Wow…it’s fantastic!”

“Told you. Jun’s signature boar-q-pine bone tea stew is one of Republic City’s best kept secrets.”

“This is really good.” She helped herself to more; it went really well with the rice it came with. With her mouth still full, she asked, “So, do you guys always get troubled by those gangsters?”

“The Red Monsoons? They aren’t the only one; triads run rampant all over the city, extorting people. I even used to be in one…I mean, I’m not now.” Bolin replied with an even fuller mouth. “Still, you had pretty great moves back there. How did you learn to move like that?”

Korra found it slightly hard to believe that someone like Bolin could be involved with the triads. There was a certain wholesomeness about him that which one didn't associate with anything criminal.

“I had pretty great teachers. So…do you work at the music store?” She tried changing the subject quickly.

“Nope. I was there talking to Mr Chung about how we non-benders needed to stand up to bender bullies. I was trying to invite him to an Equalist meeting when those low-lives showed up. And then you showed up. Between you and me, I think we’ve convinced him.”

“What’s an…Equalist?” Korra was intrigued. _Was this the discrimination Asami mentioned to her?_

“Here.” Bolin reached into his bag and pulled out a flyer. It said, coupled with a picture of a man in a white mask with the rising sun in the background: ‘ _For far too long, the bending elite has misused their bending over the common non-bender. Tired of the oppression? Join the Equalists’ Movement, where we aim to live in a more equal world. Shape your own future now. Welcome to the Revolution.’_

“We offer chi-blocking self-defense classes and community support for problems non-benders face.”

“Bolin, keep those away! You don’t want them after you next.” Jun hissed as he passed by, looking worried.

“It’s all right, Jun. We’re in safe company here.” He winked at Korra.

She frowned slightly and wrinkled her nose, “So people here are being discriminated for being non-benders?”

“Wow. You’re not from around here, are you?” She shook her head.

Bolin went on. “Discrimination is putting it lightly. No one talks about it but it’s everywhere. Non-bender kids get bullied more in school. You can’t get certain jobs just because you’re a non-bender. And if you do, you never rise very high and you’re stuck with menial jobs benders consider beneath them. And all the triads here are benders. As well as the entire council! So they don’t understand what it’s like.” His voice rose slightly as he spoke excitedly.

Korra never once considered that before in her life. Bending was her entire life. _Bending is an ancient gift, but also a great responsibility. You must to learn to use it wisely,_ Zaheer had always reminded her. It was also probably not the time to reveal she was the Avatar. Something nagged at the back of her mind though.

“Wait…Bolin…why did you pull that earthbending move if you’re a non-bender?” She asked slowly, recalling the incident where he tried to attack the thug.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop all of a sudden as Bolin’s face fell. The light in his eyes went out and he looked down. He pushed his bowl away, as though he didn’t have an appetite anymore, looking depressed, a far cry from his upbeat attitude a few seconds ago. He suddenly seemed interested in the woodwork of their table, scraping a crack in it with his fingernail.

“Bolin, are you okay?” He didn’t answer, though looked like he might almost start crying any time now.

“It’s…it’s just…it’s hard…it still gives me nightmares.”

Alarmed, Korra reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. Forget I said anything.”

“No…” He looked up and saw the half-curious, half-puzzled expression on her face. Bolin shook his head, got up and paid. Korra followed him out.

They walked silently along the streets when Bolin spoke, “People think I’m crazy…but…but I…” He blew out a breath. “I used to be a bender.” He avoided her gaze, and was met with silence. When he dared to look up, instead of mockery and scorn, he saw only bewilderment in her blue eyes.

“What do you mean?” There was only pure curiosity in her voice. It was one of the rare times no one laughed in his face straight away or rolled their eyes.

“It’s a pretty long story.” He scratched his head.

“I’ve got nowhere to hurry to.”

They walked aimlessly through the city as Bolin told his story. “I don’t know where to start…one moment it seemed like I was on top of the world…a roof over our heads, food in our stomachs…and pro-bending…the fabulous bending brothers. He smiled, but it was a sad one. “I used to be pretty good at it too, if I say so myself…” Bolin sighed heavily and shoved his hands into his pockets.

They were at some kind of park now. He slumped down on the ground against a tree. He took another deep breath before continuing. “I guess it all started when Hasook – that’s our waterbender teammate – quit before a match. We were disqualified and out of the entire Championship. We couldn’t afford the rent anymore but Toza let us stay there in the meantime. My brother did his odd jobs at the local factories and I tried making money with Pabu’s circus tricks here. It was a slow day and Shady Shin came by. We used to go way back…back in the days we were on the streets and were runners for the Triple Threat Triad. He offered me a lot of cash. It would’ve fed us for a month. Nothing illegal, just me being extra muscle around while the big bosses met up with whoever they met up with.”

Bolin’s voice dropped to almost a whisper. “It all happened so fast. Chi-blocking Equalists turned up and tied us up and brought us somewhere in the warehouse district. Amon was there, talking about the Revelation. About how he wanted to make an example of benders who oppress people. And then…then…he took…our bending.”

“Wait, stop. I’m confused. This guy…Aman…Amon? He took your bending? How?”

“I…I…I don’t know. I can’t explain it. He just touched our foreheads...and then I couldn’t bend anymore. I felt weak afterwards for days. I think a part of me died that day.” He sniffed loudly as tears ran down his face.

Without thinking, Korra hugged him. “I’m so sorry, Bolin." They didn't say anything more for a while, before Korra spoke up again. "And now they force you to recruit others to their cause?” The venom dripping in her voice made him flinch.

“No, no. They made me realise my purpose, actually.”

“Huh?”

“After the incident, the Equalists let us go. The triad bosses kept it very quiet because they couldn’t risk the other triads getting wind of it and encroaching onto their turf. The Triple Threats threatened me and said they would go for both of us if I spilled the beans. I told the police but they laughed at me; they said I was an attention grabber. They said no one had that kind of ability. I told my brother, but he didn’t believe me. He said it was just some high-level chi-blocking move and it would wear off. I fell into a depression. I couldn’t eat. I couldn’t sleep. I had nightmares every night. I was afraid to go out. It lasted a few months."

Bolin took a deep breath before he continued.

"My brother tried to be supportive but he didn’t – couldn’t – understand what I was going through. One day, we got into a really bad fight and it turned ugly. He said I was being selfish and wallowing in self-pity that was blocking my bending. I…I think he regretted it the moment he said it but I got so mad. So I left. I haven’t seen him since and I avoided all the spots I knew he would try finding me in. I tried looking around for work…but no one wanted a non-bender, not even the triads.”

“What happened then?” She asked softly.

“I chanced upon an old acquaintance who brought me to the Lieutenant. And he brought me to Amon. I was scared all over again. He told me his story and said now I knew how hard it was for non-benders. He was right. Because everything I experienced so far was exactly as he said. I realised how hard it is for an unskilled non-bender to survive in the city. When I was a bender, I could have at least gotten the lowest-level construction job, but now the only option seemed to be a garbage collector…not there’s anything wrong with them.” He added quickly.

“He believed that I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. But at the same time, it was a choice I made to be with the triads that night. I know it sounds weird, but he made me feel better about myself. He told me there was still a place for someone like me in the Revolution.”

“I thought you said he gave you nightmares.”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s kinda like losing your arm, you know. When you’ve had it all your life, you find it hard to cope without it. But I don’t blame Amon. He took away my bending but he made see the light. It sounds crazy, I know! I guess I'm still scared of him...but now when I've lost it, it didn't turn out so bad after all...and I'm doing better now...it's hard to describe it exactly. I like helping people...and despite what you hear in the news about the Equalists, all we want is to be treated fairly. And it’s hard when those who make the laws are all benders…I try to do what I can by letting benders and non-benders be more aware of the inequalities…but no one would believe that I lost my bending. People who happen to recognise Bolin the washed-out pro-bender would just think I wasn’t bending…because there’s no way I can prove it…except I know I can’t…"

“I believe you, Bolin.” Korra said firmly. She had no idea how it was possible but she didn’t think Bolin was lying either. Her blood ran cold at the very thought of someone having the ability to take away someone’s bending.

“Thanks.” He smiled slightly, though it didn't quite reach his sad eyes, but he seemed at least a little bit more like his previous self. “Can I have a hug again?”

She complied and he hugged back tightly.

“Thanks. I feel so much better. I know I just met you but I think I needed to let this all out at some point. Sorry for dumping it all on you, Korra.”

“It’s okay. I’m glad I met you too. After all, I did get one of the best lunches of my life.” That finally coaxed a wide grin from him.

After a moment, she asked, “So, now you go around spreading flyers?”

“Yeah, but only in my free time. And it’s not like Amon ordered it or anything. It’s something I felt I should do.”

“What do you do other times?”

“Oh, I got a day job now…well, still in-training, as a forklift operator. It’s my off day today. It’s hard but I’m slowly getting the hang of it. The Lieutenant set me up with a job at Future Industries. Can you believe it? They are the guys who made the Satomobile!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun.
> 
> I had so much difficulty writing this chapter because of a massive writer's block. Equalist!Bolin was something I really wanted to write and the idea played in my head for a long time, way before this fic happened.
> 
> Because if Canon!Bolin could be blind to Canon!Kuvira's tyrannical tendencies (and there was certain to be violent fighting in those three years), I figured he'd be swayed easily enough by Amon's charisma and the fact the Equalists aren't actually violent (yet) and/or he's not really involved in that militant side.
> 
> Fun infodump: Boar-q-pine bone tea stew is quasi-based on a real-life dish. 'Yahto' is a Native American Sioux name and means 'blue.'
> 
> As always, I'd love your feedback and comments. Did this work or is Bolin as an Equalist hard to swallow? Don't be shy, talk to me.


	18. Of Avoidance and Evasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra lands on Air Temple Island and finds that Tenzin practises typical airbending tactics.

_Korra found herself in the middle of the desert. In the distance, she saw the outline of a familiar figure. She stumbled in the sand as she climbed the dune to reach her. When she reached the crest, the armless woman who stood there silent turned away._

_“Wait!” The soft ground made it hard to run and she tripped._

_She fell head first into sand and then she was underwater, thrashing her arms about to keep herself from sinking further. In front of her, Ming-Hua was sinking like a rock too, eyes closed. Why wasn’t she waterbending to save herself? An inescapable pull dragged both of them in a whirlpool into the dark abyss below. She couldn’t breathe. Fire burned in her lungs and she cried out._

_She landed on all fours on the dusty ground, gasping in lungs-full of fresh air. Picking herself up, she was suddenly face-to-face with Uncle Ghazan. His long wild hair fluttered in the breeze, an unusually sombre expression on his face._

_“I was alive, but you weren’t fast enough.”_

_“I – I tried, Uncle Ghazan.”_

_“Why weren’t you faster, kiddo?” He said sadly. Why, Korra, why, Korra why Korra why why why. The words echoed, a haunting cry in the wind._

_Crimson blossomed on his chest and slowly spread. His knees buckled and he began to tip backwards. She lunged forward, catching him under his arms. Looking up to meet his eyes, she only found herself supporting P’Li. She was crying, but the tears soon turned red. Blood began to snake down from her lips. No no no no. Korra frantically tried wiping the red away with her arm wraps but it the more she wiped, the more blood there was, soaking her entire arm now. She hugged her tightly, letting the warm waves drown them both._

_Korra blinked and she was holding a cup of tea, sitting opposite Zaheer. The look of disappointment on his face was more unbearable than any scream of fury._

_“The truth is bigger than you, than all of us. You’ll never find – “ and then the world exploded._

She shot up in her bed, sweat pouring down her face and back. Her breathing was erratic and her pulse was racing. The full moon shone through her open window. She gripped her head as she tried to calm down. Tears and sweat mixed as she tasted salt. Grabbing the meditation beads off the side table, she wound it tightly around her fist, her thumb brushing over the carved wood. It was a small comfort, but what little it was she was grateful for.

Korra silently made her way out the window onto the grass below. Letting her feet wander aimlessly, she found herself at a small gazebo, overlooking the bay to the city across the water. The golden glow of the dome-covered building seemed to shine as bright as day. The Avatar Aang Memorial loomed off to the side, like a silent guardian of the city.

“You can’t sleep too?” She whipped around to find one of Tenzin’s kids staring at her. _What was her name again? Ikki? No, that was the younger one._

“Jinora, right?” The young airbender nodded gravely. There seemed to be a maturity beyond her ten years in her brown eyes.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Jinora asked.

“I could ask the same of you.”

A smile broke upon Jinora’s face. “I like to wander around the island at night. It’s the only time when everything’s quiet and peaceful. When Ikki and Meelo are asleep.” The last part was unnecessary, because yesterday was enough for Korra to get the idea.

“So why can’t you sleep?”

“Maybe I like to wander at night too.” Korra offered.

Jinora shook her head. “That’s not it. You seem…” She broke off, not continuing her train of thought.

“Seem what?”

“I can’t explain it, but I can feel you’re…are you sad?” She asked curiously.

“I guess you can say that.” She let out a sigh and propped herself up onto the wooden railing. Jinora joined her with a small graceful puff of air. Korra felt a twinge of envy at the ease of the way the young girl airbent. She made it look so effortless.

“Why are you sad?”

“I – I don’t really want to talk about it.” She hoped she didn’t sound too brusque to the kid.

“That’s okay. I understand. People sometimes don’t want to talk about things that make them sad. Like Daddy.”

Korra now frowned. “Jinora, can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“What did your dad tell you about me?”

Jinora tilted her head thoughtfully. “Daddy said we would meet the Avatar. And that she might be staying with us for a while. But we can’t tell anyone.”

“Did I live up to your expectations?”

“Well, I like you.” She grinned, as though it was an explanation by itself. Korra returned the grin and teased, “Really? Or is it because of me, you got to meet Kai as well?”

The girl flushed. “Uhm…no! But he’s gone now.” The words were a bit wistful. Kai had left with Mako to the city. A basket of peaches and the air acolytes’ housekeeping money was found to be missing a few hours later. Korra somehow doubted that for all of Kai’s thievery, a basket of peach would be on the list.

She whispered shyly, “How did you know?”

“Because I’m the Avatar.”

Jinora burst out laughing. Then she stopped and looked more serious. “Daddy was wrong.”

“Wrong about what?” She asked quickly. It was a strange day yesterday when she first landed on Air Temple Island.

She was brimming with curiosity after everything Kya told her so she was half-eager, half-uncertain about meeting not only the son of the previous Avatar but also an actual airbender. Tenzin had greeted her warmly and then left to talk to Mako and Kya while his wife Pema took her and Kai on a tour of the island and introduced her to the children and the other air acolytes.

It was only after Mako left that Korra sensed an almost imperceptible change in Tenzin’s behaviour towards her. He was still friendly, but she noticed how he stiffened when Meelo jumped onto her back and when she did a firebending trick for Ikki. It left a nagging feeling that he was uncomfortable with her being near his children.

And that was not counting the fact he did not once ask her about her past, only asking if she was hurt and whether she was feeling okay. He didn’t even ask about the meditation beads she carried around like some kind of amulet or why she had a polar bear dog. But the way his eyes lingered on her scar did not escape her. She also didn’t miss the one on the airbender’s face that ran almost diagonally across his entire face, splitting his right eyebrow and across his nose. It was obviously an old wound as it had faded but at certain angles in the light, it was still rather distinctive.

But Jinora only shook her head. “It’s nothing.” They fell into a comfortable silence as they stared at the city skyline.

“Why can’t you airbend?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I know I can. I did it once, but then it never happened again.”

“Daddy said we would train you.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m excited.”

“But not right away. He said you got hurt and that you need to heal first.”

“I broke a rib. I’m fine now.” Korra shrugged nonchalantly. She didn’t move that much on the ship for the rest of the journey and Kya regularly did one of her ‘healing sessions’.

“Who hurt you?” The directness that could only come from a child startled Korra slightly. Everyone had avoided that subject. Even Asami and Mako didn’t pry further after that episode on the ship.

“I don’t know.” _I really don’t know. Everyone?_

“Does it have to do with the nightmares?”

“Yes and no... Wait, how did you know I was having nightmares?”

“I don’t.” Korra just stared at her. Jinora said patiently. “People have nightmares when bad things happen. No one tells me anything, but I tend to pick up things. I know sometimes Daddy has them too, even if he never talks about it.”

“You’re pretty smart. I think I like you too.” Jinora grinned from ear to ear.

**........................................................**

“You moved just like a leaf, Korra.” Jinora clapped her hands happily as Korra made it through the spinning gates after only her third try. Ikki and Meelo cheered in the background with Tenzin supervising in his usual sombre state.

“A student is only as good as her master.” She bowed respectfully and Jinora beamed.

“All right, children. Run along now.” Tenzin spoke up, shooing them away. “I heard your mother made sticky rice dumplings.” He added. That was all the encouragement they needed and they whizzed off, racing each other on their air scooters.

“Korra, will you walk with me?”

“Of course, Master Tenzin.”

“You seem very well versed in the physical aspects of airbending already.”

“Yeah, I guess I’m a pretty quick learner.” She didn’t tell him about the time she had to practise a single Bagua circle 52 times before Zaheer was satisfied.

“Guru Abhi of the Eastern Air Temple once said that airbending is not mere movement of the external – “

 “– but the reflection of within.” She finished the quote. Tenzin’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, clearly not expecting it but Korra shrugged. If she had a yuan for every airbending wisdom dispensed to her, she would have been richer than the Earth Queen.

“I see you’re familiar with airbender philosophy.” He didn’t ask how. “But you’re clearly experiencing a block, and one that is mental and spiritual.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” She muttered under her breath.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing.” She hesitated before charging on. “Master Tenzin, your sister Kya told me you were there the night I was…uhm… _taken_.”

The colour on Tenzin’s face changed and his scar whitened in response. His expression was guarded as his eyes became shuttered. It was clear he did not intend to have this conversation, at least not this soon. He tugged at his beard and the jerk of his head gave an indication of what seemed to be a reluctant nod.

He began slowly,”Korra, now isn’t the proper time and place for that subject. What’s important is that you’re here now. Perhaps we should just try to focus on you mastering airbending.” He changed the subject to airbending techniques and Korra was left without an answer once more.

Things quickly fell more or less into routine on Air Temple Island. Every morning she would meditate. It was as boring as ever, though Meelo occasionally falling asleep made her feel a lot better. Then she would practise her Bagua circles or read and in the evenings she would train Naga. The polar bear dog was one of the few reasons she didn’t try leaving the island and she had her in her sight most of the time after what happened.

During the first week of her arrival, Meelo had landed on Naga’s neck and tugged on her ears playfully. It took Korra all her strength and a bit of earthbending to hold her down so that she would not bite the child’s head off. It took a while but soon Naga learnt it was not acceptable to attack anyone Korra called ‘friend’. Still, most of the air acolytes were terrified of the animal and Tenzin would not allow his children near her, not even when Korra was around. She didn’t really blame him. Taming a polar bear dog wasn’t the easiest thing to do.

Korra liked living on the island. It was peaceful, and it took her mind off her responsibilities. Still, she couldn’t help but feel that everyone seemed so formal around her, including Tenzin and Pema. They were lovely people, but she had the feeling they were still a bit wary around her. She missed Kya, who had left soon after to visit her mother to tell her the good news.

The only ones who talked to her normally were the children and even then, Tenzin didn’t seem too happy about them hanging around Korra so much of the time. Meelo didn’t harbour any resentment towards Naga and in fact was one of the few whom Naga eventually let pet her (all without Tenzin’s knowledge). Ikki was manic ball of energy and was constantly inundating her with question after question, which occasionally didn't make sense.

Jinora spent most of her time trying to escape her siblings and usually ended up reading in Korra’s room. One day, she read aloud to Korra: “It is said that Avatar Kyoshi lived to an age of 230 and is the oldest known human. She’s also famous for saying that only true justice would bring peace, no matter its means.”

“Yeah, she’s one of Ming-Hua’s favourite Avatars. But I think it was a love-hate thing because of the whole Dai Li thing.” Korra said absently while concentrating on her brush strokes on the paper in front of her. Calligraphy was one of the few methods Zaheer used to help her cultivate patience and discipline. It was also the least annoying to her, unlike Pai Sho.

“Ming-Hua? You mean you’ve spoken to Avatar Ming-Hua before?”

Korra blinked. She hadn’t meant to let slip the name. In fact, she remained mum about all four of them after all this time despite Pema’s gentle questions. _Two can play the game, after all._

“Huh?”

“You know, Avatar Ming-Hua. The only Avatar in history who was armless.” Korra blinked again, suddenly realising that Ming-Hua wasn’t a typical Water Tribe name. _Was that why?_ She wondered why she never asked her before.

“What? No, I haven’t spoken to any Avatar. Haven’t you heard? I’m pretty much a spiritual failure in connecting to my past lives.” It came out a bit more bitterly than she intended to.

“I don’t think there’s such a thing as a spiritual failure…some are just more connected than others. Spirituality is a constant journey, not a destination to reach. But anyway, who’s Ming-Hua? Your girlfriend?”

Korra choked loudly and her brush slipped, ruining the character she was writing. She was constantly amazed at how Jinora sounded like a guru one second and the next a normal curious ten-year-old. After managing to calm down a little after her laughing bout, she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Heck no. Ugh. Eww. She’s like, super old. Ming-Hua was…a friend.”

“Was?” Jinora raised an eyebrow, being unusually sharp as well.

“She’s…uhm…she’s gone.” She mumbled quietly.

“I’m sorry.” Jinora hugged her. “But just because someone is gone doesn’t mean they stop becoming your friend.” She didn’t prod her further for details.

“I – I guess so. Thanks.” She sighed and wondered if the ache in her heart would ever stop whenever she was reminded of them.

**............................................................**

_"What are you so afraid of, Tenzin?”_ She yelled one night, after everyone had gone to bed.

“Why won’t you tell me anything?” It was almost two months since she arrived. She knew just as little as before, other than the fact that Mako was a cop for the Republic City Police Department and that Asami was probably the person General Iroh of the United Forces sent to look for the Avatar. Tenzin had only told her about him tasking General Iroh and his old friend to find her because he didn’t trust the White Lotus. It was utterly infuriating that he always managed to evade her questions about her past and her parents.

The Chief of Police had joined them for dinner that night. There was something hard and no-nonsense about Lin Beifong. She gave no indication that she was surprised to see Korra there, or that she was pleased to meet the Avatar herself. Korra was aware that the name ‘Beifong’ was somehow vaguely familiar but she couldn’t quite place it where she had heard it before.

After dinner, Pema hauled the kids to bed while the both of them went to the study, to ‘discuss work’, as Tenzin put it. Tenzin had been returning late every day and looking more stressed lately though he kept tight-lipped about it. Korra picked up bits and pieces about it having to do with some sort of unrest on the mainland. When the Chief left, Korra had confronted him in the study.

“Everyone keeps tiptoeing around me like I’m some kind of freak. You wanted to find me and now that I'm here, you won’t even tell me about what’s happening in Republic City. I’m the Avatar, I should be helping you solve problems.”

“You’re not ready, Korra. The things happening in the city…they’re not something you should concern yourself about right now.”

_“I’m tired of being treated like a child!”_

“This conversation is over.” He sighed and took a deep breath. “You just have to be –“

“If you say patient, I will watersmack you in the mouth.”

He fell silent and sighed again. “Everything will be fine. It’s getting late; you should get some sleep.” Tenzin left the study. And that was that.

Korra didn’t sleep that night, too furious and upset at everything. At Tenzin, for not telling her anything. At herself, for not being able to airbend. At Zaheer, P’Li and Ming-Hua, for dying and leaving her alone in this world. At herself again, for not being able to save Uncle Ghazan. She paced around, only feeling more and more angry.

She needed to get off the island. She rubbed Naga’s head. The polar bear dog looked up sleepily. “Be a good girl and don’t eat anything that moves on the island. Even the lemurs. I’ll be back soon.” Her animal companion only licked her face in response and tucked her head back down.

The light of dawn was just breaking over the horizon as she threw herself into the water and swam across the bay. The physical exertion gave release to her pent-up energy and cleared her head. Republic City was nothing like she ever experienced. What it lacked in the cleanliness of Zaofu, it made up in the noise and smells and sheer variety. Everything was just so…alive. The buzz of the bustle of its citizens and smoke from nearby factories signalled the start of the day. She’d never seen so many Satomobiles in one place and was nearly ran over by one.

“Watch where you’re going, chump!” One angry driver yelled at her. She picked herself up and moved out of the way. The steam of street stalls and exhaust gas from vehicles mixed in the morning air. She walked aimlessly through its strange streets, mesmerized.

“Mr Chung, I believe it’s that time of the week again.” The voice that was both pleasant and somehow menacing at the same time jolted her from her daze. She looked over to its source and saw three men dressed in blue and red with large metal canteens strapped to their waists. They were facing an older man and a boy who looked to be around her age. Ducking behind a wall, she watched the scene unfold. She felt she saw enough.

As she passed by one of the stores, she grabbed an umbrella from its stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Ever since I came across the possibility of an armless Avatar in the interwebs, I thought it was a neat idea to incorporate it in somehow and the fact Ming-Hua's name doesn't sound very Water Tribe: http://i.imgur.com/K5uaVSL.png
> 
> I have it in my head that her parents might have named her that after an Avatar who was also armless.
> 
> Also, I realise my fic has way too many people with scars on their faces. Jeez. But I swear Korra's story behind her own isn't nefarious.
> 
> As always, feedback and comments, no matter how short or long or random, are welcome! :)


	19. Of Calm Before Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Republic City is on the edge.

_‘THE FACE BEHIND THE EQUALISTS: AMON… OR THE AVATAR?’_

Mako spat his coffee out as he glanced at the headline.

“Hey! You’ve ruined it! Pay up!” He was only vaguely aware of the angry screech as he read the headline again. Digging into his pockets, he came up with a few coins and he threw his paper cup away. He read as he walked, eyes quickly scanning the paragraph.

_‘Republic City: The dark shadow of the Equalists loom ever larger over our beloved city. It started out as a simplistic and unfounded claim of imagined oppression in our society; the group has grown into nothing less than a militant cult, seeking to undermine the stability and peace of society. Non-benders gather in disreputable spots of the city as they recruit the gullible and dish out the kind of justice they believe in –‘_

He cringed internally as he ignored the rest of that section. The Equalists were dangerous, yes, but even he highly doubted they chi-blocked and assaulted an old grandmother who was watering her plants with bending. He reached the paragraph he was looking for.

_‘The public’s initial hope that the Avatar would arrive to quell the unrest has fades day by day. In turn, there are growing rumours that Amon, the mysterious leader the Equalists have rallied around, and the Avatar might be one and the same person. Turn to page 5 for the full story.’_

He flipped frantically to the relevant section. It was only more sensational speculation but then something jumped out and caught his eye.  ‘– _confidential sources that Amon has the ability to remove bending, an ability known only to the Avatar and if discerning readers recall, was used during the Hundred Year War on –‘_

Mako collided solidly with something as he reached the top stair of the building.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” He looked up at the familiar voice.

“Sorry, Yumiko.” His colleague only rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, dork.” Then she saw what was in his hands and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Really, Mako? What are you doing walking around with toilet paper?”

“Good morning to you too.”

“I didn’t know you read that kind of rubbish.” Mako caught the inflection in her tone and he frowned slightly. He knew all too well how she – well, anyone who had decent brain functionality – felt about _The Republic Watches_. To call it objective reporting would be the equivalent of calling a sky bison an ocean creature. He found out the hard way being on the beat; most of his time was spent responding to various scare-mongering nonsense spewed by the paper. The tabloid had all but died out but it saw a revival in the wake of the Equalists. There was some sort of twisted irony in the universe where it survived due to the very entity they spent most of the time vilifying, Mako thought to himself.

“Have you seen this?”

Her eyes scanned the headline and she groaned loudly. “Great. Just great. First Tarrlok, now this.” She rubbed her temples. “Ugh. What I wouldn’t give to swap our jobs right now. Do you know how much this would clog up the lines for _real_ emergencies?”

“Wait, back up. What about Tarrlok?”

“Haven’t you heard?”

“No. What did he do _this time_?”

“I heard it on the radio this morning. Just be thankful you’re a bender.” She huffed. “Man, sometimes I wish I had a burnout like you did just so I can stay home and not deal with this crap.”

“It wasn’t…” He stopped himself in time.

“Chill, Mako. It’s fine. Happens to the best of us.” She slapped him lightly on the shoulder and walked off.

**.....................................................**

“You cannot be serious, Tarrlok!” Tenzin was livid. “With this new law passed, you’re only going to drive away the common non-bender and alienate the voices of reason. Non-benders themselves who actually speak out against them.”

“The question is no longer _if_ they’re Equalists or not, but when. It’s only a matter of time before they all turn to Amon for support.” Tarrlok studied his steepled fingers calmly. “In any case, the Council has decided.”

“First the task force, then the curfews, and now this?”

“I don’t see you offering viable alternatives, Tenzin. On the other hand, _I_ have brought nothing but results. Say what you will of my methods but my task force has done more than anyone else in this room to combat the situation. Imagine what your father might have thought if he knew –“

“Don’t you dare, Tarrlok.”

“Of course not.” He smiled. Tenzin stalked off angrily, a swish of his robes whipped the air and a gust felled the papers on the table. Tarrlok rose from his seat and went out to greet the press. Before he reached the podium, a man accosted him.

“Councilman Tarrlok, what is the meaning of this?” A bespectacled man thundered as he marched towards the waterbender, moustache quivering furiously.

“Ah, if it isn’t my favourite lawyer Raiko.”

“I’ve just heard that you plan to pass a law that forces people to identify their status as non-benders and the power to lock up people you deem a threat without trial for up to a year.”

“’Plan’ being the past tense. You’ll be pleased to know it has been passed. Drastic times call for drastic measures. You know we can’t have people stirring the masses and threatening to destabilise the city.”

“This is insane. You’re punishing an entire community for its extremist fringe!”

“I think I liked you better when you were just the headmaster of RCU. Now if you’ll excuse me.” He waved him off dismissively.

“This is not the last you’ll hear from me.” Raiko yelled after him.

“My my. Bold words indeed. One _might_ even think you share the same sympathies. I’d tread lightly if I were you.” The words were tossed casually over his shoulder as Raiko visibly paled. Tarrlok took to the podium to announce the new law.

**............................................................**

“General Zha.”

“Lord Beifong –“

“I’m not a lord.” The man fumbled for a while Suyin Beifong watched in amusement.

“Suyin Beifong.” He settled at last for her full name instead, trusting it was the safest route to take. First name would have been too familiar while only the family name might have seemed rude.

“You know why I’m here.”

“You want to recruit my people for your fight for Ba Sing Se. I’m afraid you wasted your journey here. The answer is no. Zaofu has its hands full dealing with the refugees.”

The general was not used to such bluntness. He puffed his barrel chest out, trying to look more intimidating than he already was. “Zaofu still falls under the Earth Kingdom. The Beifong name is not without its influence. Fight with us and people would rally around you.”

“I’m not interested in imposing my ideals on an entire kingdom.”

“To discard your duty to your people is treasonous.”

“That’s also what Song said.” She cut him off yet again. “Funny how you two have different definitions of treason. He said I should be fighting to defend the Crown.”

“Song…that traitor was here?”

“Zaofu welcomes anyone here…so long they don’t threaten me in my own home.” Her green eyes lost her amusement now and there was only steel. “That really is a stupid thing to do.” Zha looked around him. The room they were in were filled with guards. The captain herself stood attentively to the side. Their postures were relaxed and their hands were still. But he also noticed their metal arm guards and the sheer amount of metal in the room itself. The floor was thickly carpeted.

“My Captain will escort you back now.” It was a simple statement, but one brimming with authority.

That night, Kuvira turned to Su. “Su, I understand why you turned away Song, but why Zha as well? He’s fighting with the rebels after they took out the Earth Queen, and I know you don’t believe in the monarchy so this is our chance –“

“A chance to do what, Kuvira? March over with an army and take over Ba Sing Se? That I will not do.” There was a finality in her voice.

“The revolt was only the first step but Earth Kingdom has since fallen into chaos. It needs to be stabilised and brought back into order”

“By whom? Me? I didn’t kill the Queen. The revolutionaries made their choice and have to live with the consequences. I will not have Zaofu embroiled in a civil war.”

Kuvira fell silent at last. But the opinions in her head did not.

**............................................................**

Unalaq opened his eyes as he sensed another presence in his midst, but he did not turn around. He merely stared into the oasis and watched the entrancing dance of Tui and La as they circled continuously in the pool.

“What is it, Eska?”

“It’s been two months since we’ve lost the Avatar’s trail. What do –“

“She’s in the United Republic, in Republic City.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“That’s the next logical place. She would still need to master airbending.”

“I thought she already could. Didn’t the Grand Lotus tell you that?”

 “Yes, but that was the one and only occasion. Something tells me there is a reason that there have been otherwise no other reports of airbending where they shouldn’t be. After all, there is no replacement for a _real_ airbender in order to master it.”

“What do you plan to do next?”

“We’ll do nothing. For now.” The twins looked at each other quizzically. “But you keep saying that we have only one window of opportunity. And that time grows closer every day.”

“Patience, Desna. The Avatar would see to our cause, but all in good time.”

“But aren’t you worried that –?”

“The greatest threat in our way has already been removed, courtesy of the White Lotus. There is a growing situation in Republic City. It would be interesting to see how the Avatar deals with it, if she’s there. We’ll keep an ear close to the ground and see how it plays out.”

**..............................................................**

Mako stomped into his apartment, weary after a long frustrating day. _What good was being the youngest detective-in-training on the force when he couldn’t even keep track of a single person?_ _If he could just_ – he stopped short. He wasn’t alone.

Lounging on his moth-bitten couch was no other than Kai. He was the reason there was a gaping hole in the holding cell down at headquarters with ten people on the loose as well as the reason the Chief chewed his head off for bringing him back to the city in the first place. He was surprised his ears survived the onslaught.

_“Wha – ? How did you even get in here?”_

“Isn’t life great when you know the right people?”

“What?”

“Korra came by and busted me out after she heard you guys locked me up.”

“I told you to stay out of trouble! It’s no one’s fault but your own that you ended up there. You blew your second chance; you went back to doing exactly what you did back in the Earth Kingdom. Burglary, vandalism, getting involved with the triads… Not to mention you started rumours by yelling that you knew the Avatar at the top of your lungs all the way to the station.”

“It isn’t a rumour if it’s true. Besides, that did the trick, didn’t it?” He shrugged. “Korra mentioned you and the chief dropped by the island to tell Tenzin about that. She eavesdropped and was furious that a little kid got sent to prison.”

“I’m going to re-arrest you.”

“You have to arrest yourself too, for breaking out and harbouring a fugitive.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The bars were sliced through neatly. Funny, I could have sworn a certain firebender did that. Maybe even someone with a history with the triads.” There was a mischievous glint in the boy’s eyes.

“The metal bars are thick. No normal firebender could do that. And that’s not to mention the hole in the side of the building.” He crossed his arms. _Why was he even having this conversation with this street urchin? He had to get word to the Chief that it was the damn Avatar herself who was responsible for this mess._ “You broke the law, and you’re going right back where you belong.”

“A firebender and an earthbender broke me out?” He said mockingly. “Why, could it be the fabulous bending brothers, Mako and Bolin?”

At the sound of the name, Mako snapped. There was a blur of movement and Kai found himself against the wall, one hand around his collar and a fist hovering in front of his nose. Kai’s eyes widened as he realised he crossed an invisible line.

“What do you know about that?” Mako hissed through gritted teeth.

“No – nothing. Just street talk, that’s all.” The fist did not waver. “I swear, Mako. They were just whispers I heard underground. About how your probending gig didn’t turn out so you turned cop and started busting your old buddies down. They think you’re some sort of turncoat.”

He frowned and loosened his grip slightly. “Did they…did they mention anything about Bolin?”

“Nope. Wait…how come I've never seen your brother?”

"That's none of your business." The words came out curtly and bitterly.

"Is he dead?"

Mako dropped Kai like a flaming coal and shouted harshly "No!" Then, to himself, _at least I don't think so_.

"Oookay...so where is he?" 

“I - I don't know.” He finally said, slumping against the wall, all the fight going out of him.

"What happened?"

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He sank his head in his hands.

“Well, did you getting the gig to find the Avatar have anything to do with it?”

“What? No…that was just work.” Kai sat next to him, not saying anything else. They sat there in silence as Mako lost himself in his thoughts.

No one would care about a missing nobody. Mako thought being a cop would give him the power to find him and he was willing to go to any length, if that meant patrolling every dirty alley in the city, if that meant betraying his childhood acquaintances and cutting every tie he had. He gave them every hiding spot he knew. But money made people turn the other way. It left a bitter taste in his mouth when he recalled how all his insider’s info was for naught.

Kai decided the topic of Bolin was a sensitive one so he skirted around it. "So how did a random beat cop end up being assigned to find the Avatar?"

"Detective on probation."

"What?" Kai asked.

“I'm not a beat cop any more. The Chief needed someone trustworthy to find Korra and I needed the heat from the Triads off me; I was low-ranking enough that she sent me. We made up a story and I took the leave. No one would suspect anything, and no one did.”

Kai spoke up. "Listen, so it's getting late..."

Mako head snapped up and his brows furrowed tightly together. “I'm not letting you go, Kai.”

"What if I tell you I can help find where Bolin is?"

He frowned and scoffed. "Yeah, right. You're just saying that so you can skip jail." 

“I've told you before, I'm an honest trader. My freedom for info. I've heard whispers...that he can't bend anymore. Is that true?"

"No. I mean... I don't know." Mako said slowly, thinking about the article in the tabloid.

"Maybe you’ve been looking in the wrong places.”

“What do you mean?”

“If he really lost his bending, that would make him a non-bender, no? I heard they kind of like sticking together, especially during these troubled times.”

“Wait, Kai. You’re a not a bender too, right?” Something slowly dawned on him. 

Kai shook his head and then he grinned. “If we pretend tonight never happened, who knows what else just another one of many street kids might overhear? We both win, right?”

Mako struggled with the idea. He didn’t want to let Kai go. _To do the right thing, or to do something that was more important to him than anything else? Wasn’t this the reason he took this job in the first place?_ He realised he blew his chance when he said no to Tarrlok’s task force, because that was the right thing to do. No, second chances didn’t always come by. He wasn’t going to fail a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty much a filler chapter and to flesh out Mako a bit more and to introduce Tarrlok and just general indulgence for myself. As I wrote it, I remembered the original plot point for Mako (this is what happens when you don't write anything down) but I had forgotten all about it and it's too late to retcon anything now. So just go with the flow, folks.
> 
> Also, I messed with the timeline a bit, meaning Korra arrived in RC much later than in canon and if we remember, Amon only 'accelerated' his plans when the Avatar came to town. Here, the general public is still pretty much unaware because ET!Korra isn't exactly tearing streets up with her bending. 
> 
> Not to worry, Korra returns next chapter.
> 
> As always, any feedback and comment are welcome! :)


	20. Of Conflicts of Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clash of ideology, a clash of interests and Korra tries to punch her way to solve problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a thousand words and when I got bored during editing, I realise it was tedious to read and it was just rehashing of scenes from the series in different contexts. So I deleted that. Best part of an AU is that I can make shit up, which I did.

Republic City was, to put it lightly, in complete and utter chaos. Years later, when it settled into history books and was the source of unending arguments into late nights, debates dissected by intellectuals, politicians and armchair history buffs, no one could quite agree on the catalyst that sparked what would be known as the Nights of Terrors, one of the darkest periods of the relatively young city. No one could pinpoint exactly how it all escalated so quickly.

Some argued it began with the enforcement of Councilman Tarrlok’s outrageous laws while others point to the suspension of Councilman Tenzin from his post after claiming full responsibility for the escape of dangerous Equalists, the very same ones who went on to viciously attack civilians. It was a pity, since he was, though wholly ineffective as a political leader, was one of the few voices who begged for temperance in the increasing swell of madness.

Perhaps it was the multiple attempted assassinations and kidnapping attempts on each of the Council members and the eventual death of one of them. Perhaps it was the Revelation of Amon, the Equalists’ charismatic leader who led a mass debending ‘ceremony’ of notorious criminals, corrupt policemen in full view of the public eye in the Pro-bending Arena. Perhaps it was the justifiable arrest of industry leaders as well as the inexplicable arrest of members of non-bending associations, which included the Pai Sho and Haiku Association. Perhaps it was the outlawing of chi-blocking. Perhaps it was the bombing of the United Bending Academy. Perhaps it was vigilante benders who sought to put the non-benders ‘in their place’. Perhaps it was the enforcement of no-bending zones of the city, which the Equalists claimed as theirs. Perhaps it was when the lines began to blur and benders took the side of the Equalists and non-benders threw their support behind the Council. Perhaps it was because people mistook Amon as the Avatar and vice versa. Perhaps this, perhaps that. Riots broke out in the streets. A state of emergency was declared, one which both benders and non-benders had to comply with the curfew.

The only point defenders of all sides of the debate could agree on was that it was the Avatar who eventually brought back peace and order.

It was also the only point that was untrue. Well, mostly untrue.

**.............................................................**

“ _You did what, Korra?!”_ Asami’s green eyes flashed in alarm as she stared at Korra.

“Not you too! What’s so hard to understand?” Korra asked, bewildered.

Asami sank her forehead to the base of her palm and pressed hard, willing away the headache that was beginning to form behind her eyes. “You know when I said it would only be bad news if I return to Republic City, I didn’t really think it would be quite this literal.”

Asami had dropped by Air Temple Island that evening, and found Korra and Tenzin screaming at each other. It was quite the sight; the young Avatar, supposed bringer of peace and balance, gesticulating wildly in front of the master airbender, supposed enlightened spiritual master, who was nearly purple in the face as they argued. Eventually, it was Pema who brought things back into order by yelling that she was going into labour, which promptly sent the entire island into a different kind of panic. After an understandably terse greeting to Asami, Tenzin rushed off to be with his wife while Korra stomped off angrily to the gazebo, Asami trailing behind. Korra gave a brief recap of their argument, eliciting a similar reaction from her, albeit more subdued and less overwrought than Tenzin’s.

“I can’t believe you’re taking his side!” Korra fumed, crossing her arms.

Asami took a deep breath and managed in a restrained voice, “No, I’m not. Maybe I’m missing something here. Okay, Korra, let me get this straight. You broke open the prison and let out Equalists suspects…to free Kai? Who was, if I heard Tenzin right, arrested for breaking and entering. As well as for stealing the life savings of a hapless old couple.”

“Well, when you put it that way…but anyway that was the right thing to do! Prison is no place for a kid!”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “I think you’re missing the bigger picture here.”

“Which is?” Korra demanded.

“I don’t think Tenzin is upset about you freeing Kai. Though if he’s guilty, I don’t think that was the right thing to do –“

“So he should just rot in jail?”

“No, and he probably won’t, since he’s still a kid. Actions have consequences, and as much as I like Kai, maybe a few nights in the slammer would have done him some good.”

“Remind me that I probably can’t count on you to bust me out if I end up in jail one day.”

Asami laughed. “Well, only if you deserved it. But anyway, as I was saying, I think Tenzin might be concerned with the fact that other potentially dangerous criminals are out on the streets too.”

“That wasn’t the plan! And they weren’t dangerous! I spotted Jun and he told me that he and his other friends got arrested for breaking curfew so I set them free too.”

“Who’s Jun?” Asami asked.

“Just a harmless guy. I mean, he runs a family restaurant, for crying out loud. What kind of nefarious things can a guy like that get up to?”

“You’d be surprised.” Asami muttered darkly under her breath.

“What was that?”

“I’m just saying; things may not always be what they seem. Even the people you think you know.” Asami sighed. “But the point is, it’s one thing if those people were wrongfully arrested, but it’s another if they’re violent criminals. Other people could get hurt.”

“But you can’t cage freedom.” She earned a disbelieving stare from Asami.

“What are you talking about? People like that would wreak havoc on society and cause chaos.”

“Exactly.”

“I think I lost you there.” Asami’s headache grew slightly behind her eyeballs.

“It’s all part of the balance of life. The reason why revolutions happen is because the people are oppressed. They aren’t free to lead their own lives.”

“Yeah, but how does this make chaos a good thing?”

“Because it’s part of nature, part of the entire universe itself. It’s like…like…” Korra struggled to find the right words. “Like how things would be if you let them be in their natural state. Like a fire that always spreads outwards, never the other way around. Or like water that flows in random directions when not contained. Did you know it takes more energy to bend water into ice than into steam? Because ice is just ordered water and it’s not a state it’s naturally in, unless you’re at the poles. And in the spirit world, there’s no artificial systems or governments and their world is just fine; no wars, no suffering.”

Asami paused and said slowly. “But human beings aren’t like that. We instinctively seek structure to make sense of the world. It’s only when there’s stability can there be progress. There’s beauty in order. That’s the only time where people can be free to create things. In a chaotic world, there is only fear and pain, especially if the ones we care about get hurt in the crossfire.”

Korra fell silent, not knowing how to respond. She never thought about it that way before. But she couldn’t understand why Asami didn’t seem to see her way of things. “Nations and states are meaningless definitions. Just look at the Hundred Year War; Sozin and his descendants ruled with an iron fist and abused their power to subjugate others. All in the name of expanding their territory. Once Ozai was out of the picture, his soldiers didn’t continue their campaign, because they were previously only responding to his might.”

“So, what you’re saying is that if you take out the head, the monster will die?” Asami asked.

“Yeah, exactly.”

“I doubt it’s ever that simple.”

“It is _that_ simple. It’s only people who make it complicated, by focusing on petty details.” Korra insisted.

“Nothing is ever that black-and-white. There are just so many other variables out of our control.”

“Life is only worthwhile when there is true freedom. Nothing less would do.”

“We’ll have to agree to disagree then.” Asami responded gently but firmly.

Korra nodded, hesitating a bit before changing the subject. “What do you think of the Equalists?”

Asami’s expression changed and she looked thoughtful. “I think they have valid concerns but they’re not helping their cause when they act like the very people who discriminate them. I heard they attacked some pro-benders the other day for no reason other than that they were benders.” She shook her head. “That’s not right. Violence isn’t the answer.”

“You’ll make a fine air acolyte. Tenzin would be proud.” Korra said, her voice teasing slightly. That earned a chuckle from Asami and it eased the tension hanging in the air slightly.

Korra continued. “I met one of them, you know. An Equalist. He was okay.” Korra thought back to the time she'd been spending with Bolin and how he had been showing her around the city at night. He even made her play Pai Sho with him once he found out she knew how. Bolin had very strange rules about it though. Korra quickly warmed up to his style of playing soon enough.

“How?” She asked, intrigued.

“I snuck out one night to explore the city. Really nice guy, works at Future Industries and all. Hey, you all right?”

Asami had turned pale. She quickly shook her head. “It’s nothing. Just tired I guess. It’s been a long day.”

“Which reminds me…what are you doing here? Aren’t you busy, with army things to do?” Korra asked pointedly, indicating the dark grey and red uniform she wore with the insignia of the United Forces emblazoned on the sleeve. She quickly added, “I mean, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. I mean, it’s nice you decided to visit.” Her ears flushed red.

Asami laughed in response, half-grateful for the change in subject and half-amused by Korra’s sudden awkwardness. She tugged at the sleeve of the uniform a little and said ruefully, “Guess you know now. But I’m actually in the Engineering Division, not a soldier. I’m off-duty now. There was training in the waters nearby and I thought of…uhm…that I’d drop by.  It was her turn to not meet her eyes. “It’s a bit of awkward timing, huh? First visit here on Air Temple Island and Tenzin’s wife is about to give birth.”

“Yeah.” That was all Korra said before they fell into a comfortable silence. The sun was setting, casting a beautiful orange and red hue over the water. The peaceful quiet, save for the chattering of various fauna, added to the tranquillity of the island. From here, both of them could almost escape thinking about the turmoil that was brewing just across the bay.

“Korra! It’s a boy!” Meelo came whizzing down the path, careening straight into Korra. “We named him Rohan.”

“Ummphf.” She stumbled slightly from the weight as she caught him. Meelo opened his mouth to speak but then his eyes fell on Asami.

He recovered quickly and with an exaggerated bow, said, “I do not know whence you came, beautiful woman, but Meelo is at your humble service.”

“This beautiful woman’s name is Asami, Meelo. She’s…a friend.” Korra chuckled and told Asami, “Meelo is Tenzin’s youngest – well, second youngest now.”

“Nice to meet you, Meelo.”

Meelo only continued staring at Asami. “Can I have some of your hair?”

“Uhm…Wh- what?” Asami wasn’t sure she heard right. She glanced at Korra for help.

“Meelo, you don’t want to go ruining her hair now by making her cut it, would you?” She said gently. He shook his head. “That’s the spirit. Hey, Meelo, watch this.” She cupped her hands and a small, controlled flame flared up. When it died down, there was a box of fire flakes in her hand. It was a trick that never failed to impress the airbender children. Meelo was ecstatic. He grabbed the box, bowed again and took off with his hoard.

“You’re good with kids.” Asami said with a small smile.

Korra returned it with a crooked grin of her own and shrugged. “I guess.” It just occurred to her that Asami really had great hair, especially when silhouetted by the dying rays of the sun.

“Korra?”

She snapped back to earth, realising she was staring. She cleared her throat. “Uhm…sorry. I was…thinking about something else.” _Was her ears red again?_

“Do you want to stay for dinner? I…I’m sure Tenzin wouldn’t mind.”

Asami shook her head. “I can’t. I’ve got something to take care of first in the city. Maybe next time?”

“Oh.” Korra wondered if her attempt to keep the disappointment from her voice was successful. “Well, okay then.” She straightened up and accompanied Asami back to the jetty where a speed boat was moored. Just as she turned to trudge back up to the Air Temple, Asami called out.

“Korra, wait. You forgot this.”

**.......................................................**

“Asami?” Hiroshi Sato slowly got up from his desk. _How many months had it been since he last saw her?_ A warm smile spread slowly across his face as he forgot for a moment the animosity in which they had parted ways. But just for a moment.

Asami did not return the smile, and her mouth remained grim. She crossed her arms tightly across her body. The smile faded from Sato’s face.

“What are you doing here? I thought you made your feelings clear enough the last time.” His harsh tone made her flinch involuntarily.

Asami was surprised, but her voice still remained steady as she spoke. “These so-called Equalists you support have gone too far. They’re nothing more than terrorists.” Her expression softened. “Please, dad. Stop this.” Her slightly desperate pleading was a far cry from the shouting match they had the last time they had spoken.

“You’ve seen what Amon can do. Together, we can build a better world. With him to guide us, our world will be – “

“Equal? Can’t you see where it’ll lead us? I may not know how Amon does it but what if he doesn’t stop at triad leaders? What if he goes for every common harmless bender? Who gives him the right to judge? And I know you’re the one supplying those weapons. Don’t you see, you’re doing _exactly_ the same thing, using science instead of bending.”

“It isn’t the same thing at all. We’re giving people back the power –”

“No, father.” She turned to leave.

“Asami!”

“I’m sorry. I won’t join you in your madness.” She fled the room, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She knew what needed to be done now.

**............................................................**

 

“I hate to break it to you like this, Mako but you’re off the case.”

“What? Why?” Mako was stunned. Chief Lin Beifong pinched the bridge of her nose before replying.

“You had no right confronting Hiroshi Sato without a warrant.”

“But the tip –“

“I know what the tip said. We don’t know how reliable it is. Sato is an influential man and we have to tread carefully.”

Mako frowned. “But even the Cabbage Corp breakthrough was based on an anonymous tip. We should be investigating any lead that –“

“Don’t tell me how to do my job.” Beifong snapped. “I’ve enough of Tarrlok doing just that.” She took a deep breath and sighed. She tried again in a mellower tone. “What I mean is that it’s more important now than ever that we don’t risk alienating the non-benders who aren’t Equalists. If they sense they’re being persecuted baselessly, there’s nothing stopping them from siding with Amon.”

“But this could be huge – if Hiroshi Sato and Future Industries is involved – with their resources, who knows what they could be hiding. Look at Cabbage Corp. We found enough evidence to bury it forever. It’s been months and yet Lau Gan-Lan is still proclaiming his innocence. Something isn’t adding up. Equalists’ weapons are still popping up everywhere and the electrified kali sticks Saikhan saw were something new.”

Beifong rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers before replying. “I understand. Other than Lau being a non-bender, there’s nothing to indicate he has any resentment for benders. His own son-in-law is an earthbender.”

Mako was confused now. “All the more reason to continue looking into places which have the resources to produce those kind of things. Like Future Industries. Why am I being taken off the case then?”

Then it slowly dawned on him. “This isn’t about me without a warrant, is it?”

The Chief sighed heavily and then she bent down and retrieved a folder. “I’ve been looking through old case files. Ever since that monster held his sick rally. I found this.”

Mako opened the folder she indicated and his eyes widened in shock. He recognised the untidy scrawl. It was Bolin’s report. He glanced at the date. _Had it been that long since he last saw his little brother?_ His brows drew together.

“So you can understand why I see it as conflict of interest.”

“But…but –”

“This is personal for you. I can’t have it clouding your judgement.”

“It isn’t and it won’t!”

“For any arrest you make, any decent defense lawyer would spin it to make you look like you’re just another bender bent on revenge for what happened to your brother. You do your job well enough, Mako, but my decision is final. I’m sorry.” Beifong’s voice held genuine regret.

Mako didn’t say anything as he slammed the door behind him, forgetting for a moment in his anger it was his boss’s door. He sat at his desk for a while, his face grim. _What was he supposed to do now?_ He cast his gaze helplessly about and it fell on the rag tabloid underneath his desk he’d forgotten about. _The Avatar_. _That’s it._ He didn’t risk his neck travelling half the world to bring the Avatar to Republic City for nothing. He stood up abruptly and wound his scarf tighter around his neck as he headed for Air Temple Island.

**...................................................**

Korra crouched behind the pillar as her eyes darted rapidly about, her eyes accommodating the darkness she was in. She heard the faint rustle of…water – she could sense it – in the office above. Her mind was calm when she meditated before sneaking off tonight. A clear head was something she needed after everything that had happened a few days ago. She heard Amon on the radio and it scared her. Her pulse raced just thinking about it. Taking people’s bending with just a touch… no, she shook her head. _Focus_. No, she was here for a very different purpose. Amon could wait. She needed to fix her mistakes. Moving silently, she made her way to her target.

He was sitting there, at his desk, face serious as he contemplated the ceiling. Funny how evil could look so normal. She stepped away from the shadows into the pool of moonlight shining through the open window.

“Who are you?”

His assistant having long gone home, someone here at this hour could be anything but friendly. Tarrlok instinctively reached back; a water whip lashed out at the intruder. Korra immediately spun on reflex, but she felt the backdraft whistle past her ear as it almost sliced her shoulder.

She still did not reply as she dug both her heels deep in ground, and she made a short twisting motion with both her arms. The wall behind cracked and followed the same motion as her chi, depriving the waterbender of any more ammunition. It pivoted on its axis and slammed into the councilman. Chunks of the wall crumbled. The moonlight illuminated the twin terrified orbs on his face before he disappeared from view under the rubble. When the dust settled, there was silence.

Korra stood there for a while. She was about to turn away when she froze. She sensed water. _Moving_ water. She whipped her head back towards the debris, all her muscles tense as she slowly moved towards it.

Rock exploded outward and she flew backwards into the wall. Hard. She grunted loudly in pain as she stumbled, falling on her knees and hands. Korra looked up and saw Tarrlok shielded within a spinning sphere of water.

Before she could react, a massive wave slammed into her. She only managed to bend the earth around her feet and hands to keep from getting thrown into the wall again. The next second had her encased from neck down in ice.

_Well, shit._

She swore she could almost hear Ming-Hua screaming in exasperation at her stupidity and see P’Li facepalming herself. Korra certainly envisioned the night going in a very different direction. Not this. Not on all fours, trapped in her own element. On a night with a full moon no less.

“Who would have thought the Equalists would hire a bender to murder me. Such delicious irony if it was true. You’re going to tell me who you are. Who hired you?” Tarrlok stood up and towered over her. Korra smiled. She closed her eyes and released the breath she had been holding. Her icy cage melted and evaporated in a dramatic billow of steam.

It was Tarrlok’s turn to freeze in his tracks. “What the – ? What are you??”

“The solution.” Her reply was brief as she leapt back onto her feet, charging up two large fireballs that licked the ceiling in her clenched fists. His eyes widened in shock, both at her choice of words and the display of sheer power. She punched. Something seized her sides and gripped her in an invisible vice. The flames died out uselessly. She couldn’t move. _She couldn’t move_. She couldn’t even unclench her fist. Breathing was only slightly easier. The horror of what was happening slowly sank in. “You…you...”

Korra cursed internally at herself. Why didn’t she consider that the waterbender could be a bloodbender as well? _Half the fight is won when you know your enemies, Korra. Knowledge, not brute strength, is true power._

“Yes.” Tarrlok had the upperhand now as he regained his composure. He held out his arms almost casually like a master puppeteer, invisible strings controlling the marionette. The moon made everything even easier. It felt more like spiked chains to Korra. Like ice, twisting ever so slowly. Clawing her from the inside. Her blood coursed through her in unnatural ways. Her entire being screamed in silent protest.

“Amon.” He said slowly. Despite herself, she felt a chill down her spine. Of course. _The solution. Why had she said that?_ The same chilling words over the radio, its echo of its terrifying promise etching itself deep in her brain. “Of course. I should have known…nothing more than a common bender in the guise of a saviour.” He spat the words out, his face twisting in a disturbing combination of undisguised glee and loathing.

Tarrlok paused and frowned _. Could it really be that Amon, with his tall imposing figure, be actually this dark-skinned girl? The mystery behind the mask? It was impossible and yet…_  Tarrlok knew more than anyone else that things that seemed impossible didn't actually make it so. If a non-bender could be granted powers by the spirits, disguising one's voice and appearance was not beyond imagination.“There’s only one person in the entire world who can bend more than an element. And take someone’s bending away. You’re the Avatar. And you’re Amon.”

Korra’s eyes met his icy ones. _Think again, Councilman._ The words died in her throat because she couldn’t move her jaw. Fortunately for Korra, Tarrlok wasn’t the only one whose power was amplified by the moon. She didn’t have to break the grip entirely, just enough to be…effective. Her feet was still on the ground. That was good. With an almost superhuman effort, she willed her right feet to move under her own will. It made a short jerky movement to the side. _Terrible form, but enough._ The earth under Tarrlok’s left shoe glowed slightly. He screamed and stumbled backwards. His concentration broke, and she felt the fist around her heart release its grip.

She didn’t lose any more time and swept her arm in an arc. She regretted it immediately as screams filled the empty chamber, echoing throughout the entire building. Shadows illuminated by the red heat danced across the walls. Punching her fist, a shard of sharp rock pierced his heart, ending his misery sooner. Another few more swift moves, and the earth cooled once more.

After one last glance at what remained of Councilman Tarrlok, she ran out into the cool night air. Only when she reached the dock did she allow herself to stop. Dropping onto her knees, she retched and emptied the contents of her stomach into the bay. The air acolytes had cooked seaweed noodles earlier that night.

In the distance, there was the faint shrill of a siren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find the writing choppy and disjointed, I might pretentiously say it's a creative choice of trying to create a chaotic atmosphere but the truth is I wrote it over the course of the week instead of in one sitting so it suffered a bit. Also, real life is catching up to me so I'm going to slow down a bit.
> 
> As always, comments/feedback/rambling/rants are always welcome! :)


	21. Of Immediate Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More set up. Exposition blah. AKA the one where Korra unknowingly screws up everyone's side of the equation through her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a scene for Asami and Hiroshi in the previous chapter, so you might want to go back to that first. Just in case it wasn't clear, it was Asami who tipped the police off.
> 
> In this chapter, I made up the bending forensics, because otherwise everyone could be killing each other with their bending and the cops wouldn't have a clue. Basically how it works: since bending is channelling a person's chi, each person's chi is unique (called chi profiles here) and it leaves a 'pattern' (think fingerprints) on the bent object, like earth or water. It's the same for fire but trickier. There are traces left behind in the soot or burnt object. All of this doesn't apply to air but since there are only currently 4 airbenders, no one has bothered coming up with a proper system for it.

**A few days earlier**

“You’re the Avatar; you’ve got to do _something_ about the whole Equalist business.” Mako said emphatically.

 Korra opened her mouth to answer when Tenzin cut in. “Korra isn’t ready. She still needs to master airbending.”

“Enough, Tenzin. He’s right. I’m stuck on this stupid island all the time when I should be out there…helping people. Tarrlok has been oppressing all these people and you’re doing nothing!”

“Might I remind you that I was suspended…because of _your_ irresponsible actions?!” Tenzin fumed. It was an unfortunate coincidence that he was the one who pressed for the low-security jail cells for the Equalist suspects, the same ones who were freed at the same time as Kai. Some members of the waterbending association were attacked a few days later. The evidence was inconclusive at best but Tarrlok wasted no time in pointing the finger to the escaped fugitives.

“It’s not my fault you refused to tell anyone I’m the Avatar. All of that wouldn’t have happened. People like Tarrlok should be stopped.”

Mako frowned. “Shouldn’t it be Amon? He’s the one causing all the panic.”

“Amon is mad, sure. But he’s got a point. People wouldn’t be rallying around him if what Equalists say about the benders aren’t true.” Korra exclaimed.

“And what do you know about the true situation?” Tenzin insisted.

“Korra has been sneaking out almost every night to meet her boyfriend.” Ikki whizzed in on them on an air scooter past them as she held a book high in the air, disappearing from view just as suddenly into another room.

Jinora was hot on her heels behind. “GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK, IKKI! And Korra already has a girlfriend!”

“ _NO AIRBENDING IN THE HOUSE!_ ” Tenzin whipped back angrily to Korra. “Is this true? I thought Kai’s incident was the… You’ve been going to the city without my knowledge?!” The vein in his temple throbbed violently. “Do you know how dangerous that is? You should be staying out of this mess!”

“I’m not a little kid! You can’t keep me here forever!  Why did you even bring me here if you’re not going to let me do anything?”

“Korra, why can’t you understand? You haven’t even gotten airbending –”

“I’ve seen _things_ on the streets, Tenzin. I can’t just ignore that.”

“The Council is dealing –“

“The Council is made up of an old all-bender farts’ circle who don’t know any better!”

Mako was aware the conversation had veered wildly off-course and wondered briefly if he should even be listening to this. He cleared his throat loudly. Both Korra and Tenzin, who had forgotten all about him in the midst of their argument, turned to glare at him. He shrank slightly from their furious expressions.

“Uh…with all due respect, Councilman Tenzin…but maybe this situation calls for…uh…a third party. To do something; anything. People would listen to the Avatar, wouldn’t they?” Mako fumbled awkwardly.

Tenzin seemed to calm down a little as he stroked his beard. “But Amon…”

“I’m not afraid of Amon!” Korra yelled, ignoring Mako again. “And if you ask me, Tarrlok is just as bad! Arresting people for breaking curfew with his stupid task force, making them register their ‘status’ like they have some kind of disease…”

“How do you know all this?” Tenzin frowned, his lined face weary. He felt like he aged ten years ever since the spitfire of an Avatar arrived on his once peaceful island. It was almost impossible to teach her airbending when they were at loggerheads almost every week. And then there was his newborn son to think about and all the waking up in the middle of the night to do. Another thought occurred to him. “How does Ikki even know that you’ve been getting out?”

“Because I _talk_ to them. Your kids are the only ones who don’t treat me like some fragile glass.” She crossed her arms. Mako coughed loudly again at the digression.

“As I was saying, now that Amon made his move, it’s more important now to stop any support he might have. There’s a chance that even Future Industries might be involved.”

“Hiroshi Sato?” Surprise was written all over the airbender’s face. Mako nodded. “Did Lin find anything on him?”

“We had a tip…but uh…I’m not working that case anymore.” Mako glanced at Korra uncertainly. “But maybe we should let people know the Avatar is here to help?”

**...............................................................**

“You’re under arrest. You know the rules. Non-benders aren’t allowed after eleven.” Smugness dripped from the reedy man’s voice as metal cables caught Korra’s arm.

“Back off, you twig.” She really wasn’t in the mood. The cocky grin faded as Twig straightened up, ready for trouble. She allowed a flame to burst from her fingertips. He reluctantly loosened his hold on her.

His voice changed and took on a different tone. “The Dragon Flats borough isn’t the safest place for a young girl like you. The scum that live here don’t take too well to benders.”

“I can handle myself.” She shrugged and before he could reply, jogged around the corner and out of sight. After making her way silently through the twisty maze of run-down flats and making sure she wasn’t followed, she reached the weather-beaten door. She knocked, before wondering belatedly if he would be awake at this hour. No answer. She knocked again, this time a little louder. A scratching noise came from inside. A slight crack.

“Korra?” A beefy hand shot out from the darkness within and yanked her shirt front so hard, she all but tumbled inside. The door was shut just as quickly.

“Hey, Bo. Sorry to wake you.”

“What are you doing here? I heard patrol’s increased. You could have gotten caught.” Concern was etched on his face as he chided her.

“It’s fine. I..uh…needed a place to crash. Is…is that okay?” Korra couldn’t bring herself to go back to Air Temple Island when she reached the dock. So she turned back.

“Sure. I told you; you’re welcome here anytime. You can take the bed and I’ll take the cou –” Bolin broke off when he saw Korra had already fallen face first on the beetle moth-bitten couch. He shook his head and grabbed an extra blanket to cover her. He briefly wondered how she had gotten past that mean guy who zealously patrolled the area as a member of Tarrlok’s task force.

**..................................................................**

“Igneous rock.” Woon of the forensics department declared as she straightened up. “No doubt about it. It’s not just scorched earth.”

“Lavabending?”

“The results are inconclusive but…probably. It’s not every day you see something like this. Unless the perp happened to haul igneous rocks around. Plenty enough from the Fire Nation.”

Lin Beifong looked even surlier than her usual self, and it was saying something. But no one could blame her today. “Are there even any lavabenders in Republic City?” She pinched the bridge of her nose and said it more to herself than to the lab head.

“Chief, there’s something else…the chi profiles from the scorch marks on the ceiling _and_ the bent earth _and_ the igneous rocks seem to belong to the same person.”

“That can’t be possible.”

“Exactly. Results are still inconclusive and I’d need further tests in the lab to be sure. However, the chi profile is very distinctive and so are the patterns.” The petite woman added. “It’s possible we might be looking at twins, but even so the firebending and earthbending profiles shouldn’t be exactly identical.”

The Chief only nodded, her expression inscrutable. “Keep this to yourself for now. Get these to the lab to confirm. This case is now on a need-to-know basis only.” Woon nodded and left.

“Saikhan, check on the other councillors. See to it that they’re safe. I’ll let Tenzin know myself.” The balding man only gave a curt nod as she barked out orders. Clipped. Efficient. Like a well-oiled machine, her team bustled around.

What was supposed to be a call of possible vandalism at the City Hall turned out to be much, much worse. It was nothing short of a miracle that they managed to move the body and keep the knowledge of Tarrlok’s death under wraps. Still, it would only be a matter of hours before the news spread and – her jaw clenched viciously at the thought – the bloody Equalists would somehow use it to their advantage. Beifong couldn’t imagine the triads being involved, even if he was clearly killed by bending. She doubted it was the Equalists either, though if they did use benders to do the job, it would have been clever misdirection. There was no announcements or declaration of won revolutions on the radio…at least not yet. Taking out a councilman; it was almost an act of war.

Dawn was just peeking through over the horizon as she stomped out through the streets. Her lips were set in a thin grim line. As she waited for the ferry to Air Temple Island, she thought about the maelstrom that would hit when Republic City woke up for the day.

**...........................................................**

“I heard it on the police scanner. The… incident… down at the City Hall. I didn’t think we’d move so soon, Amon.” Hiroshi Sato spoke up. They were in an underground room. _Amon’s personal study_ , as Sato called it privately. Not many people knew about this room. It wasn’t very big but there were shelves of books lining the walls. _History. Science. Tales of the spirit world._ U

nlike the other underground facilities, no banner with the single character proclaiming equality hung here. Instead, high above the doorway stood a small inconspicuous wooden plaque. A haiku was carved on it:

_On westerly ground_

_fourteen dark shadows I saw_

_make haste; they call_

Sato could never make head or tail of the haiku but he never dared to ask either. There was always something mysterious about the man he worked with for the past few years. The mask certainly did not help things; but he could understand the need. Once, he had asked to see his face, and saw the horrifying disfigurement. _The mark of filthy benders,_ he had thought bitterly.

The figure who was studying a map of the city turned away from it to face the speaker. The impassive white mask, as usual, betrayed no emotion. “If there was an order given, it did not come from me. Lieutenant?” Amon tilted his head slightly towards the lean man casually leaning against the wall with arms loosely crossed as he watched quietly. His voice was calm and composed, not a hint of an accusatory tone but it still got the message across.

The man, only known as the Lieutenant to most, shook his head before replying. “As far as I know, it wasn’t any of us.”

“Do you know what happened, Hiroshi?” Amon turned his attention backed to the portly industrialist.

“The news isn’t officially out yet and they’re still trying to keep it as quiet as possible. But my contact in the police told me Tarrlok’s been assassinated.” The news brought a momentary stunned silence in the room. Sato thought he saw Amon’s icy eyes flicker behind the mask as the glow of the bright electric light caught them.

“This is…unexpected. His demise is…untimely. This makes him a martyr for the benders. Find out who did this, Lieutenant, and whether it was one of our brothers or sisters. I am not pleased.” Amon’s voice remained cool but his hands clenched into fists behind his back.

“Amon, I did hear that –” Sato hesitated slightly before continuing. “– that there might have been bending involved in his death.”

“Find out for sure. I would want to meet him.”

**...............................................................**

“Tenzin. Tarrlok’s dead.” Lin Beifong wasted no time with niceties as she stepped onto the dock.

Tenzin’s eyes widened in shock. “What? How? Is it Amon?”

“That’s the problem. We don’t know. Yet.” Beifong replied gravely.

“We only found him this morning. So far we’ve kept the lid on it but it won’t be long before the whole city knows. I’ve alerted the other council members as well. I came to warn you, in case the lunatics who did this are going after all of the Council.”

“Who else could it be but Equalists? Tarrlok made his stand very clear.”

Beifong shook her head. “It was benders who killed him. This is turning into a complete shitshow. First a non-bender who can take away bending, now some killer firebender and lavabender are running loose in the city.”

“Wait, what? Lavabending?”

“Yeah, Tarrlok was killed with an earth dagger but half his leg was melted off by lavabending. We also found evidence that there was firebending. Possibly waterbending too, but that might just be Tarrlok.”

Tenzin paled visibly. “No…no. It…it can’t be.”

“What?” She frowned. There was clear fear in Tenzin’s eyes. He remembered the last time he heard the reports of lavabending. _In Ba Sing Se._

“I know who did this.” Every word he spoke was a struggle. He couldn’t bring himself to say the name so all he managed was, “The Avatar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Igneous rocks are rocks formed from cooled lava/magma.
> 
> Is the haiku important? Maybe. Maybe not. It relates to Amon's backstory though (which I thought up but can't find a way to integrate it into the main story)
> 
> I don't know but how much set-up is too much set-up? Thoughts on the bit of the Avatarverse CSI?
> 
> As always, I welcome and appreciate all comments/feedback/rants/complaints. :)


	22. Of Bonds That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants to kill the Avatar. Everyone wants to save Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally reach the chapter that directly precedes Chapter 16: Of Chaotic Prison Break(s). Chapter 17 to 22 are flashbacks and all took place before that chapter. The next few chapters would follow normal chronology again (i.e takes place after the prison breakout)
> 
> This chapter is slightly longer than usual, since I'm going on a break. Exams and all.
> 
> p/s: Holy macaroons guys. 100 kudos. Can't believe it; thank you all for reading.

_How did they even find her here, a world away from where she last saw them?_ She broke off mid-conversation with Bolin when she saw the familiar blue armband with its distinctive white lotus symbol. The woman wore no uniform but she was too well-dressed for a place like this.

“Oh, White Lotus members. They’ve been around the city, asking really strange questions. No idea why.” Bolin shrugged when he saw what had caught her attention.

Korra grabbed Bolin’s arm and ducked into an alley. That was a mistake. The sudden flurry of movement had caught the corner of the woman’s eye and she turned towards its source. The alley turned out to be cul-de-sac. Korra didn’t reply him when he asked why she was acting weird. The stocky woman rounded the corner.

“Good morning.” Her voice was pleasant and non-threatening. “I was wondering if you could take the time to answer a few questions?”

“What do you want?” The question came out harsher than she intended. Bolin glanced at her in puzzlement. Korra seemed really on edge ever since she appeared in the middle of the night at his doorstep. He stepped forward and waved his arms in an appeasing manner.

“Hey. Hey. It’s so cool, you’re from the White Lotus right? I’ve always wanted to meet one of you guys? Have you guys, like, found the Avatar already?”

The woman blinked at his enthusiasm and smiled broadly. “Well, yes, that’s what I –“

“We don’t know anything. Come, Bolin. Let’s go.” Korra said brusquely and rather rudely brushed past the woman. Bolin followed her, casting an apologetic shrug at the nice lady.

“Wait.” She turned. Looking closer now at Korra, her expression turned to open curiosity. “You’re Water Tribe? Can I just – uhm –” She fumbled at the satchel slung across her shoulders, and Korra tensed visibly, her hands curling slowly into fists. The woman held out a small object in her palm. Clear liquid swirled within a crystal vial.

Korra raised her eyebrows quizzically. “Uh – you want me to take it?” She asked suspiciously. The woman didn’t reply but only held it out to her. A slight moving pattern seemed to play on the surface of the still water. Without really meaning to, Korra glanced up at the sky. The sky was completely cloudless. Bolin looked back and forth from the woman to Korra a few times, completely bewildered.

Korra backed away slowly. The waters within vial stilled once more. The hand holding it trembled and the vial fell to the ground in a crash as the White Lotus woman’s eyes widened, not quite believing what she had seen. For a moment, she stood there, frozen in shock, half from the fact the spirit water reacted at all and the other half that she dropped the entire thing. Never in her life would she have thought she would come across the Avatar here. In the flesh. True, there were rumours, but useless gossip was the name of the game in these parts. Still, she did her duty as ordered. But she didn’t know she should do next. They told her to ask around, but they didn’t say anything about what to do _if_ they found who they were looking for. Clearly, no one really thought the search would bear any fruit. Was that really a rippling shadow on the spirit water or was that just her unsteady hand? She did drop the damn thing after all. She scratched her head in slight confusion. “Uhm…so…are you…?”

Korra raised an eyebrow, having no idea what was going on either. She only knew White Lotus meant bad news. She backed away from her even more. “We’ve got somewhere we gotta go. So if you don’t mind…” She moved out of the alleyway, a thoroughly confused Bolin on her heel. And slammed face first straight into the standard issue chest plate of the Republic City Police Department.

Her brain immediately made the connection between last night’s events to the presence of the law. In truth, the news hadn’t even broke yet and it was just two cops on their unexciting morning beat. Too bad no one told her and she reacted instinctively by shoving him roughly away. That was her second mistake that morning.

“Hey!” Metal cables shot out from the policeman and wrapped itself around her wrists. “Looks like we’ve –” Those words were barely out of his mouth before she yanked at the cables. The cop stumbled off-balance and fell, his chin connecting with her knee. His partner rushed forward but before he reached them, the ground beneath his feet spun and he too fell unceremoniously onto the grimy muck of a street. He reached for his radio. The cables were still around her wrists.

“Korra! You’re a bender?!” Bolin gasped.

“No time.” She said curtly, two spinning stones already glowing red as it cut through her binds. She heard another collective gasp from both Bolin and the White Lotus woman, whom she had forgotten all about. “Let’s go!”

They broke out into a run. Bolin gave a short cry as he tripped, his left ankle frozen with ice. Korra yanked him up and released him. She pushed him out of the way as more water came flying their way from the cop. With a subtle move of her arm, the water splashed harmlessly against a streetlamp. Sirens blared in the distance as they ran down the street, taking a right turn and– they skidded to a stop. Three men in what were clearly White Lotus uniforms cut them off.

..............................................................

Tearing up an entire street and partially destroying three buildings just after noon was certainly not what Korra had in mind as she ran, a hurt and half-conscious Bolin over her shoulder. His deadweight was slowing her down. She was exhausted. The adrenaline of the night before and what little fitful sleep she had gotten and now this insane…situation was taking a toll on her. She flipped the hair coming loose from her braid out of her eyes, making a mental note that long hair wasn’t a good choice in fights.

She skidded to an abrupt halt as she heard the revving of Satocycles to her left. _What now?_ Dropping Bolin as gently as she could against an alleywall, even as he grunted slightly in pain, she turned to face the new onslaught of attack.

............................................................

Bolin’s cheek stung. He opened his eye. Dark fuzzy shapes moved around him. There was the sharp stinging pain again on his cheek. It took him another moment to realise someone was slapping him awake. Pabu was licking his forehead. A familiar, but unexpected face swam into view.

“Lieu – Lieutenant?”

“Bolin, do you know what happened?”

“Wha– ?” He turned his head, and smelled the familiar mouldy smell of the couch. He was back in his apartment. Something hard pressed against the small of his back. “How– ?” He felt another slap.

“Bolin, focus.”

“Ow…White Lotus, cops, more cops, more White Lotus…erm… cops…people fighting…then our people showed up. Weird….ugh….my head hurts.”

“What do you know of the Avatar? They say they’ve seen her around here…with you.”

“Korra? Korra! Is she hurt? Is she okay? Man, she’s so strong...carried me and all.” Bolin shot up on the couch and his vision swam slightly again by the abrupt movement. He lowered himself back down with a groan.

“That’s her name?”

“Uh…well, that’s Korra’s name. Don’t know about the Avatar’s. I didn’t know Korra was a bender at all–” He trailed off. _Wait. She definitely earthbent back there. And…waterbent? How did his ankle get free? If only his head didn’t hurt so much._ He stared at the older man staring at him, his mustache twitching in impatience.

“What can you tell me about her? This…Korra.”

"Uh... ." Bolin realised he didn’t know all that much about her, just that they hung out some evenings together while he took her to explore the city. He told the Lieutenant as much. The Lieutenant started pacing around the small space. This was going nowhere.

“Get some rest, Bolin.” He said abruptly and got up to leave.

“Wait. Where is she?” The Lieutenant gave a small smile, and Bolin felt a sudden unease in his gut.

“The Avatar is none of your concern now. Tomorrow will be a great day for our cause. It is time.” And with that, he got up and left.

“ _Where is Korra?_ ”He cried after his retreating back. The sound of his door closing was his only answer. Bolin slumped back down, feeling that hard something poking him again in his back. He reached down and pulled out a small object. _A boomerang?_ He didn’t remember getting one. He turned it over in his hands. It must have been Korra’s when she stayed the night. _Korra._ _Think, Bolin. The Avatar is Korra? Or is Korra the Avatar? Wait, the Avatar slept on my couch?!_ He shook his head. That wasn’t important. _Focus, Bolin._ What did the Lieutenant say? What could be so special about tomorrow? When realisation finally painfully dawned, he sprang to his feet.

“Pabu, we’ve got to find Korra!”

.................................................................

“Mako, I appreciate the help. Really, I do. But I think you’re causing panic.” Yumiko said without looking at him as she flipped another switch and adjusted the volume of her headphones to reduce the incoherent screaming she would be listening to for the next few hours or so.

“What’s the problem?” He shifted in his seat, frowning.

“You make it sound like we’re under siege.”

“Aren’t we? The Equalists just carried out very open attacks. First the bombing, then the riots. I still say they did Tarrlok –” Mako protested.

“They’re terrorists. I get that. I’m just saying the way you declare a state of emergency sound like we’re going out on a full-out war. Which we’re not. At least not yet. The attacks were isolated and we don’t even know the full story about Tarrlok yet.” Yumiko sounded surprisingly calm despite the fact it had been a sleepless shift for her.

“If I’m making things worse, I should go then.” He shrugged the headphones off. He stuck his hands into his pockets.

“Mako –“ She began, weary.

“I’m getting us coffees. I’ll be back.” He walked out the door and onto the street, mentally calculating the fastest route to the nearest coffee vendor that hadn’t closed down for business in the wake of all the panic.

He began quickly striding across the street, and a whistle caught his attention.

“Kai?”

“Mako. I found Bolin. But that’s not important. They took Korra; we’ve got to get to her.”

“Wait. Wait. What? Where’s Bolin?”

“Last I saw, someone was taking him home.”

 “Who’s the someone?”

“Some guy.” Kai said dismissively. “But that’s not important now. Korra needs us now.”

“Korra? What does she have to do with this? I have to get to Bolin!” His heart thudded in chest at the news of Bolin. _But why was there Equalists involved? Not important now_ , Mako thought.

“Bolin’s just fine. Has been for all these months, by the way. But Korra isn’t. I saw them electrocute her. Then they threw her in a box and I followed them.” Kai insisted, his voice losing all its previous laid-back tone and was urgent now. Mako stood frozen for a moment, indecision running through his head.

“Mako!”

He snapped back to attention.“We can let Tenzin know and let the police deal with her while I find Bo–“

“No, we can’t. Korra beat up a bunch of them. Well, she beat up a bunch of Equalists too. And some guys in blue and white. I don’t know; it was crazy back there. I doubt they’d want to help her.”

Mako eyed Kai suspiciously. “Why are you suddenly so concerned about her?”

“Hey, she saved my hide. It’s only right if I return the favour. Honest trader, see? Otherwise I can’t go about with my…activities…without always thinking I owe her one.” Kai shrugged.

Mako took a deep breath. He was _so_ close to finding Bolin. And now…“You said Bolin’s okay?”

“Yeah. A bit beat up. But okay. Korra protected him, if you want to know. They obviously know each other before today.”

The indecision in Mako vanished. “Let’s go. Where are they holding her?” Coffee and fatigue forgotten, both cop and con jogged through the narrow streets.

**.........................................................................**

“Ms Sato! I – I didn’t know you’d be visiting.” The older man jumped up, bowing in greeting. “Is something wrong?” Asami looked around the break room, her jacket draped over her arm. There was only one other worker there with them. She was at one of her father’s warehouses at the edge of the city.

“No…Ichiro, am I right?” She said slowly, wondering how she was going to go about doing this. She wasn’t really sure herself what she was trying to do here.

“Yes. You remembered.” The man broke out in smiles. “We don’t see you down at the factory anymore. Hiroshi mentioned you were unwell and had gone away to the Fire Isles to recuperate among relatives. I hope you’re better now?”

Asami blinked. _So that’s the story he decided to go with to account for her absence._ She briefly wondered if she should be amused or upset. “Y – yes. Much better now.” Asami glanced at the other man who had tipped his cap towards her in greeting but did not utter a word so far. She didn’t recognise him.

“How may we help you?” Ichiro asked ingratiatingly.

 _I know my Dad is massive fan of Amon and whom I thought 'might' be supplying Equalist weapons has been confirmed actually doing it, since that damned man practically admitted it himself. I also know about his underground factory, which he conveniently lied to me about until I found out later by accident. I was wondering, is everyone who works for Future Industries an Equalist too, or just him. But some of you must be too, since one man cannot build all that by himself. Also, before I decided to run away, I stole one of his Equalist gear._ Asami didn’t say all that and only smiled, thinking – _well, here goes nothing_ – and lifted her jacket to reveal her right hand sheathed in the bulky electric glove.

Ichiro’s eyes went wide. _Was that horror in them that she saw?_ He took a few steps back and whispered, “I – I heard rumours that Hiroshi… but I’d never thought it was true…he wouldn’t…you wouldn’t –” He stumbled, as he attempted to put as much space between Asami and him.

His silent companion rose from his seat behind him and with a slight wink at Asami, brought a small stool crashing down on Ichiro’s head. He crumpled like a rag doll at her feet. She flinched visibly.

“Sorry about that, Ms Sato. Ichiro has had always a soft spot for the so-called bending arts. That’s why we never let him into our circle. Traitor filth.” The man spat the last word out viciously. Bile rose in Asami’s throat as she fought to maintain her composure. She bent down, on the pretext of making sure Ichiro was truly out cold. She felt a pulse. _He was still alive_. Asami wasn’t sure if she could live with herself if Ichiro died.

“That was stupid.” She couldn’t keep the sharpness from her voice. His malicious grin faltered slightly.

“I’ll make sure he never talks again and clean up here. No need for you to dirty your pretty little hands.”

“What’s your name?” Asami glanced once more at the motionless Ichiro.

“Katsu.” He smiled again, the expression suddenly hateful to Asami. All apprehension of potential conflict fled from her. She steadied herself. When she looked up at him, she managed a small smile.

“I suppose I ought to thank you, Katsu. Though that was still stupid.”

“Ah…I’m sorry about that.” He looked away, but Asami was sure his guilt was from causing her an inconvenience, not hurting another human being, his own colleague.

“What’s done is done. Do you know if my father told you to tell me anything that came up?” She knew she was grasping at straws on this one but she had to try. But Katsu seemed oblivious.

“No, just more guard duty for me.” He sighed. “I wish I could be there in person though. It’s not every day you get to see an Avatar having her bending taken away.”

 _What? Korra?_ If she felt rage previously, she only felt the icy grip of terror now clenching her heart.

“What? How did –?” She stopped short, realising her mistake. _How would she have not known?_ She looked up to see Katsu frowning. _Too late to backpedal now_. Without any further warning, she grabbed his arm in a practised move and twisted it behind his back as she slammed his head onto the table. Her glove gripped his neck. Even through the thick material, she could feel his pulse throbbing wildly.

“Where do they have her?” Her voice was almost a whisper, deadly all the same.

“You – you!” He gasped. She twisted his arm further and he cried out in pain.

“ _WHERE?_ ”

He mewed pitifully in pain. “Where else?”

“The underground factory.” She said, answering her own question.

“They’re all alike! Bender filth. You think Amon is wrong to take bending away? He’s the solution to all our problems. It’s not like we kill them.” Despite himself, Katsu choked out a sneer.

“You don’t know anything about her.” She almost growled the words out. “And you people killed Tarrlok.”

“That wasn’t us. It was the damn Avatar herself.”

Asami’s finger brushed the switch and Katsu’s body danced with electricity. She wanted so badly to hurt him, but there was no pleasure as his shivering body hit the ground. She leaned back and took a deep breath. _No, Korra didn’t kill Tarrlok. Korra wouldn’t do that._

_…take out the head to kill the monster? Yeah, exactly._

She paled at the memory. _Oh, Korra, what have you done?_

Asami stepped around the bodies. She bent once more down to Ichiro. _Still breathing. Good._ She wrapped her jacket as best she could around his bleeding head. He stirred slightly. “I’m so sorry, Ichiro. You’re a good person.” She whispered as she got up. After binding Katsu with some nearby twine, she hurried back in the direction of the Sato Mansion.

**.........................................................................**

“Tenzin!”

“I know. I came as soon as I heard. What happened?” The airbender strode briskly into the station.

“A shitstorm, that’s what. The whole city knows about the Avatar now. Let’s see; no one can tell me what went down exactly. The White Lotus showed up, and then the police and the Equalists did. No idea if it’s in that order. Civilians started fighting everyone, and each other. Then other Equalists decided to bomb the United Bending Academy. Benders and non-benders have taken to the streets. We're not even sure if the simultaneous attacks are related. It’s a fucking mess.”

“And Korra?” Tenzin asked hurriedly.

“A patrol cop mentioned someone matching her description.”

“Where is she?”

“We don’t know. But she was definitely there where the mess started. The Equalists we rounded up started going on about a big thing tomorrow. About how Amon would kickstart the future for all non-benders or some shit like that.”

Tenzin frowned. “You don’t think –“

“It’s a fair guess to make that conclusion. We don’t have much time.”

“Where would they hide her? The city is huge.”

“My people think they base themselves underground somewhere. We’ll start at the tunnels. There are a few we’ve been keeping an eye on.”

“There’s no time to throw together a rescue team. We should hurry.” Tenzin said urgently.

“No, there isn’t. Looks like we have to do this ourselves. Have you ever told her what a fucking terrible Avatar she is?”

**.......................................................................**

Korra groaned, opening her eyes. Her entire body was immobilised in a straitjacket. She glance up to see a white mask with a red circle on the forehead staring down at her. She opened her mouth immediately to spew fire but the chi-blocking hadn’t worn off yet. Only a growl escaped her.

“Hello, Avatar.” His voice was calm, almost curiously so, as though they were sitting down to tea and not that one was bound, sitting in an open platinum cage while the other was a masked figure who was towering over the former.

If she could, she wanted to crawl to the deepest corner of the earth and hide. Nothing previously ever made her feel so vulnerable before than this moment.

“I wanted to look you in the eye. The girl who killed a bloodbender. On a full moon, no less.”

“How did you know –?“

“I have my ways, Avatar. There is little I don’t know.”

“So are you going to kill me?”

“No. That would be… crude. Something which seems more your style. No, I am not going to kill you.”

Korra wasn’t a fool. She knew the alternative and remained silent.

“It’s strange to think that in another lifetime, our interests might have aligned with each other’s.” Amon continued.

“Then why are you doing this? Look, I’ve even defended the Equalists before.”

“You think killing Tarrlok is defending us. You are nothing more than – ah, what does Hiroshi like to say? – a spanner in the works, in our great plans for the city. You are nothing more than a defect. And defects need to be discarded. You should be happy, that I’m going to relieve you of your curse.”

“What curse? What are you talking about, you madman?”

“Curse, impurity, corruption, bending; call it what you will. Yours happen to be the biggest of them all.” Amon turned away, and shut the door of the cage. Korra screamed after him but was only met with deafening silence.

Amon walked through the hall, hands still clasped behind his back. _Victory was so close._

Tomorrow, he would show the people of Republic City the true meaning of equality. A world where everyone was on equal footing, a world without the burdens of cursed legacies. He would show them that no one would escape _his_ justice. Not even the Avatar. He would strip her of her bending. It was nothing personal; a gift even. And then he would kill her. _For Tarrlok_.

**..........................................................................**

First, there was the righteous fury that burned through her veins as Korra struggled against her bonds. She turned and twisted her body this way and that, trying to find anything that would give.

She even tried combustion bending, which she never picked up in the first place and the only thing that burned were her eyes as she glared at the unmoving metal in front of her. After what seemed like an eternity, her rage cooled as her fatigue took over.

Then came the horror as the reality of her situation slowly sank in. She was going to lose her bending. _Her bending_. To a non-bender; the irony of it all. All her training and studying was for naught; she was supposed to save the world and she couldn’t even save one city, couldn’t save her family, couldn’t even save herself. She was the Avatar. And she couldn’t do anything.

No one was coming for her. _No one would come for her_.

 _And why should they,_ a tiny voice asked. _You’ve brought nothing but misery. Even Tenzin is half-afraid of you most of the time. You’ve killed people._ But that was for balance, to right wrongs, she protested. _Was it worth it? More people got hurt. Bolin got hurt. Was balance worth it, Korra?_ She rocked back and forth, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Finally, there was despair. Maybe it was the lack of water. Or maybe it was the claustrophobic atmosphere of her prison, but as she gave in to it, visions and memories swam in her head, like half-forgotten dreams. They made no sense, but they competed for her attention like sudden clear snippets of conversations in a crowded place.

_…Chaos is the natural order…_

_…Use your brain, kid…_

_…Nothing is ever that black and white…_

_…enter the void…_

_…No matter how hard you try, you cannot fight against your own nature..._

_…Your block is internal, a mental and spiritual one…_

_…the new can only spring from the destruction of the old…_

_…no such thing as fate…life is about choices and the consequences…_

_…service entails personal sacrifice…_

_…You’re the Avatar. And you’re Amon…_

The chill of the last memory washed over her as the truth of it took root in her head. She was no different. She only brought chaos and terror and destruction. _Like Amon. Like Tarrlok. She wasn’t saving anyone._

Despair gave in to something else. Her breathing slowed and she grew calmer. She thought of her impending fate, and let go.

No one was coming for her, she told herself.

No one was coming for her. _No one would come for her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and BAM Chapter 16 happens, where they literally trip over one another to get her out. :)
> 
> Extra nugget: Regarding the White Lotus testing with the spirit water in the vial, I read on the Avatar Wikia that finding the next Avatar by the toys of their childhood was more of an Air Nomad tradition to find Air Avatars which indicates that every nation had their own system for finding the next Avatar. Going off this tangent, I found this interesting bit of trivia about a lake that monks go to to get visions to help them find the next Dalai Lama (which that whole choosing toys thing is based on anyway): http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lhamo_La-tso . Since lake=water, I thought that would fit Water Tribe tradition. Headcanon says that the elders would gather at most spiritual pool (i.e the one at the NWT with Tui and La) where constantly moving patterns would swirl on the surface (as though reflecting clouds and wind overhead) when the water Avatar was in it. Here, the White Lotus improvise by carrying bits of the spirit water around.
> 
> Fun fact: There were probably different White Lotus factions involved in the fracas as well. Ichiro is that guy who appears in Book 2 at the beginning when Asami was testing a biplane in the show.
> 
> Do you guys think I should change the rating from Teen to Mature to account for Chief Beifong's swearing? I'm not quite sure how the rating system works.
> 
> As always, all feedback/comments/thoughts/rants are welcome! Let me know what you think. :)


	23. Of Man and Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking out is easy. Finding the way out isn't.
> 
> (Chronologically takes place after Chapter 16)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, after a rather long hiatus, I'm back. Sort of. It's the summer break, and my writing brain has decided to take a vacation on its own volition as well. I can't promise regular updates.

“Let’s go!”

They ran.

The strange mix of cops, Equalist, politician, criminal, engineer and one Avatar made their way deeper through the tunnel they were in. No one had any idea where they should be heading, but they kept running as a group, away from the noise of their pursuers.

Korra was still conscious, but barely so. She still felt weak, and was glad that Bolin was carrying her. At the pace they were moving, she wasn’t sure she would have been able to keep up, even if she felt her chi flowing normally again. She didn’t bother questioning the strange turn of events; everything had stopped making sense the moment Zaheer showed up in the Spirit World. _Was that even the Spirit World she meditated into? Or just her fevered hallucinations?_ She didn’t know anymore.

The tunnel opened up into a fork. Two equally dark and uninviting tunnels loomed ahead and they paused.

“Uhm…which way should we go?” Bolin wondered aloud.

“Shouldn’t you know?” Lin Beifong squinted at him.

“I haven’t been to this part before. Look, all the tunnels look alike.”

“We should get going.” Mako urged.

Lin lifted her leg and the metal sole of her boot folded away as she slammed her foot to the ground. A frown appeared on her face as she repeated the motion again.

“The right tunnel is a dead end. Only option is the left but…there’s something odd there. I can’t quite make it out. Some kind of machinery.”

“Equalists?” Tenzin asked.

“Four of them.”

“That’s a suspiciously low number.”

Lin frowned. “The attacks around the city. It wouldn’t make sense for them to stay here.”

“We could take them.” Mako offered. “There’s six of us.”

“Seven. I’m not dead, you know.” Korra muttered wryly under her breath, but only Bolin heard her, and he squeezed her slightly in his arms in response.

Asami spoke up for the first time. “We should plan this. He –” –she pointed to Bolin– “– blends in as an Equalist. We could use that to our advantage. Kai, you follow them. You too, Tenzin, if they run into trouble. They would be caught off guard since they aren’t used to airbenders. The rest of us would hold the others off.” She spoke quickly through the rest of her plan, aware of time ticking by. Though she had seen little actual combat during her stint in the United Forces as an engineer, the compulsory basic tactical training was coming in handy now.

“It could work.” Lin nodded, mildly impressed. She was still suspicious about the whole lot of them, of course, but they had very little choice at the moment. Not when they were being closed in from behind with every second they stood there.

They ran into the left tunnel. Up ahead, the rough earthen ground gave way to steel surfaces and they seemed to be entering a huge underground warehouse. Bolin set Korra down and fell behind. Korra gingerly moved with the others into place. Floodlights illuminated every inch of the warehouse. The Equalists were milling around huge strange-looking machines that looked like humanoid tanks. They stood in neat rows, as though fresh off the assembly line.

“What the –?” Kai’s jaw dropped, echoing everyone’s sentiment. Asami was equally shocked and awe-struck. Part of her was filled with horror as she realised who the only person behind such inventions could be while another part silently acknowledged the engineering marvel of them.

They managed to sneak along the wall a quarter way through before they were spotted. Then it was a flurry of movement as the Equalists mobilised themselves into action.

“Benders! They have the Avatar!”

“Get them!”

But instead of charging towards them, they turned and scrambled up into the tanks. The strange machines whirred to life and their purpose became clear. As psychologically intimidating as they were, nothing compared to its real threat when the tri-grippers at the end of the arms started shooting out with metal cables.

Mako, Asami and Lin leapt forward and charged the oncoming tanks. Blazing flames and the metal cables weaved between the mechanical punches and various flying weapons. Wind whipped past their faces as Tenzin tried keeping them at bay. The air sizzled with blue electricity from both sides, adding colour to the increasingly crazy atmosphere.

“Get in close! They aren’t as effective at close-range” Lin yelled over the noise. She propelled herself on top onto one of them proceeded punch the glass with her fist blades. There was something different about the metal used because she couldn’t bend them open. _Platinum._ A metal cable wrapped itself around Mako and he screamed as he felt electricity coursing through him. He took a deep breath and focused his chi to his gut to redirect it.

Asami managed to dodge and evade as the benders kept the tanks occupied, making her way to an unmanned tank before jumping into it. Her heart sank further when she realised how familiar the controls felt. Pushing away her feelings of guilt and anger, she proceeded to attack one of the tanks. Not knowing which switch or lever did what, she settled on colliding into the other Equalists’ tanks to hinder their onslaught.

“Four Equalists my foot.” Kai quipped as he ducked a flying bolas. His sharp eyes caught a sight of a metal door on the other side of the large space and he motioned to Korra. A swift dark arm appeared and struck Kai, making his right arm useless. Korra parried the attacker off with a weak blast of fire.

Chi-blockers poured in from behind them, and they were truly surrounded, both by man and machine. Bolin, with his mask back on, appeared behind Korra. “It’s me.” He whispered before shoving her to the ground, and grabbed her up in his arms again.

“I got the Avatar!” He yelled as he began running towards the metal door on the opposite side. The tanks and the rest of the Equalists, just as Asami predicted, ignored him and begin to converge on the other benders.

“Almost there, just a….AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” Bolin let out a terrified high-pitched squeal and accidentally let go of his burden in his shock. The door had swung open just as he reached it to reveal… none other Amon himself.

“Amon!” Tenzin gasped. With the unexpected appearance of their leader, the Equalists stopped their attack. The scene seemed to freeze in time. Kai and Mako lay unconscious on the ground, knocked out by electric bolas wrapped around their arms and torsos. The remaining two tanks and chi-blockers encircled them. Lin was breathing heavily, but still in a fighting stance, arms out.

Despite being unceremoniously dropped, the sight of the mask was enough to forget her fatigue and propel her to react. Fiery jets blasted from both of Korra’s fists at Amon…which only scorched the wall above the masked man’s head. She rolled back onto her feet, half-puzzled and half-furious at her lack of accuracy. She leapt in the air and launched herself at him again with a growl, abandoning any semblance of a strategy. Bolin, who had instinctively thrown his arms up in a futile earthbending counter, jumped out of the way in time. His eyes widened as he witnessed the sheer raw power of Korra’s firebending, only for Amon to be somehow completely untouched as Korra flew through the door and slammed into the wall opposite by her own momentum. _That’s when she felt it_. It had barely lasted a second but the familiar icy grip _in_ her arms had her gasping in shock at the sudden revelation. She had only felt it once before. It wasn’t even a full moon tonight.

From her vantage point in the tank, Asami’s blood chilled when she saw the distinctively eerie white mask. For so long he had only been a spectre of nightmares, a symbol on posters, and the embodiment of everything that corrupted Hiroshi Sato. Of course she already knew the truth about her father, but actually _seeing_ Amon drove reality home. She watched Korra attack and miss. Slamming a lever down, the left gripper flew out and struck Amon off his feet into the nearest wall.

That broke the spell.

Lin shot her cables around the feet of one tank and with a massive effort, yanked them towards the other Equalists who were not in tanks themselves. Tenzin swept his arms and the burst of air knocked the Equalists behind them off their feet.

“Go, go! Get out of here!” Lin yelled to the others. Bolin, who was the nearest, ran for it and Tenzin barely made it through on his air cycle before Lin metalbent the door shut behind them just as a tank launched one last electrified bolas at the door. They found themselves in a narrow corridor with Korra rubbing her arm as she pushed herself up.

Lin had metalbent the edges of the door in such a way to make opening it impossible by normal means. It still left the small matter of her, Mako, Kai and Asami being trapped in the warehouse with the other Equalists. And Amon.

**.................................................**

 

“He’s a bloodbender! Amon’s a bloodbender!” Korra yelled as she pounded on the now-shut metal door. Tenzin attempted to drag her away.

“Korra, we have to go!”

“ _Amon’s a bender! That no good, lying scum…!”_

“We can’t leave them in there!” A different sort of ice filled Korra as continued to punch the door. _Asami._ _She’s trapped inside with a bloodbending madman._

“It’ll be all in vain if we continue to stand here!” Tenzin replied angrily as he attempted to pull Korra away again. “We’re not abandoning them, but we can’t help them without reinforcements.”

“Korra, he’s right. We’re outnumbered.” Bolin said meekly. “And Amon’s there…”

“But…!”

“We’ll be back for them. I promise.” Tenzin said.

She felt like it was running away. _She was the Avatar._ But a small voice that sounded suspiciously like Zaheer echoed in her mind. _Sometimes you have to know when to retreat, to lose the battle to win the war. There is nothing more dangerous than to lose yourself to emotion. Let go._ Despite everything, a part of her reluctantly recognised the truth in that. Self-loathing filled her and it took everything in her willpower to turn away from that door.

“He’s a bloodbender.” Korra insisted as they ran through the corridor, which opened up once again to a labyrinth of tunnels that twisted and turned, either to salvation or to their doom. “That’s why I kept missing him.”

“I believe you.” Tenzin replied. “But we need –” He was cut off when they heard a metallic crash in the distance behind them. Someone must have gotten through the makeshift barrier. He prayed it was Lin and the rest.

“In here!” Bolin indicated a door he spotted to his right. They stumbled into a well-furnished room. It seemed like a study of some kind. Bookshelves lined either side of the room. A large map of Republic City hung on the opposite wall, with circles marking certain spots on the map. A large wooden table and radio stood to one side. There wasn’t much place to hide in that singular square space.

Tenzin placed himself against the wall next to the door while Korra and Bolin somehow managed to cramp themselves under the table. They unconsciously held their breath as the sound of footfalls picked up and faded as they ran past the room they were in. For a while after that, there was only silence. Tenzin decided the coast was clear and almost called out to Bolin and Korra. _Almost._

The door had swung open, and Amon stepped into his personal study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty meh. 
> 
> Writing fight scenes is particularly difficult for me, since I lack the necessary vocabulary for it and trying to keep track of who is where and when can be daunting (like, you just punched him...are you just standing there now?). If you guys have any ideas on how to improve them, I'd love to hear it.
> 
> As always, all comments/feedback are welcome! If any of you is still reading this, thank you.


	24. Of Gifts We Give and Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had one job, Amon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that haiku a few chapters back?

Time slowed to a standstill. Tenzin stood very still. From his spot, he could see the shadow of a man framed by the doorway. It was the only partition separating him and the figure, whoever he was.

For a moment the shadow remained there. _Move on. Close the door and move on,_ Tenzin silently urged. Under the study table, Korra heard the door open and placed a finger to her lips. Bolin nodded. He had a sudden urge to sneeze, and he pinched his nose tight. To Korra’s ears, her own heartbeat sounded far too loud, like the steady thump on a zhangu drum, picking up its pace in anticipation. She strained her ears to listen to the movements of the intruder.

The figure took one step in, and Tenzin caught a glimpse of a mask. Amon. Who then decided to let the door close behind him. Reacting immediately, he pushed his open palm forward. That was the action he made that was his own. His arm froze in mid-air and he no longer had any control over it. Or to be more precise, his entire body as well. He gasped out in pain as he realised what was happening. _Korra was right_. Struggling against it only made the pain worst. Amon lifted an arm and Korra and Bolin were lifted right off their feet into the air, topping the table over. Their simultaneous grunts of pain filled the room. A slight flick of his hand, and Bolin went crashing into a book shelf. He lay in crumpled heap, unconscious.

“Bo–,” Korra choked out as she found herself crashing to the floor. Then suddenly, she was kneeling. Terror filled her as she felt the complete grip of Amon’s bloodbending. There was no full moon to help her tonight; unlike the night when she took out Tarrlok. She didn’t even bother questioning how Amon was able to do it; that mattered very little in that moment. Her head tilted back. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, but no sound came out. She could feel Amon advancing towards her.

Tenzin stopped struggling and found he could move his jaw, but just barely. “Amon…,” He gasped out weakly, trying to stall the inevitable. _He could not allow Amon to take the Avatar’s bending._ _Stall for time. Delay him._ “Amon…why… are… you doing….this? You… you’re…a bender…your-…yourself.”

Amon didn’t even pause.

Korra could only helplessly watch as the mask, made all the more menacing by its expressionless and emotionless façade, loomed above her. The touch of his thumb was cool against her forehead.

“No!” Tenzin cried out. _The Avatar. Ten thousand years of legacy; his father’s legacy._

Before this, being chi-blocked had made her feel sluggish, like swimming through mud with every movement. But nothing in her training prepared her for this. For one infinitesimal moment, her body screamed in icy fire. And then…nothing. Empty. Her bending was gone.

_Her bending was gone._

Numbness set in as she felt the grip in her veins lift and she fell to the ground, senseless. The ground felt cool against her cheek.

_Tenzin. I'm so sorry. I failed._

Time slowed down.

Korra felt like she was experiencing an out-of-body sensation, like a part of her was trying to numb her from the pain of loss. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Nothing made sense.

She felt…detached, almost curiously so. She watched as Amon, silent as ever, turn away from her. She watched as Tenzin sank to his knees. She watched as Amon slowly walked around him. She watched as Amon positioned himself behind Tenzin. She watched as Tenzin’s eyes, wide with a silent desperate plea, disappear from view as his head tilted upwards. She watched while Amon begin to lift his arm.

She looked away.

And saw eyes that were closed, blood trickling from a cut on his temple. Bolin.

The faces of Asami, Mako and Kai flashed through her mind, unbidden. She pictured them, unconscious, bleeding and broken.

_No._

The grinning faces of Jinora, Ikki and Meelo.

_No, no._

_Amon would take away their bending too. She couldn’t let that happen._ It was the final straw that broke through the abyss of nothingness that had threatened to engulf her completely.

 _Fight back. Fight back, Korra._ The voice felt like her own and yet, not.

She took a breath. Her fingers twitched but the element that was hers to call did not respond.  Her body didn’t seem to belong to her anymore, and she could barely move. But she willed her mind into it and she managed to push herself up on an elbow.

 _There must be a way to stop him._ She looked desperately around her, for a weapon, anything. Her eyes fell on a small wooden plague above the doorway. It was a haiku.

_On westerly ground_

_fourteen dark shadows I saw_

_make haste; they call_

                             

Her eyes widened when she realised what she was looking at. She’d recognised that engraving’s craftsmanship anywhere.

Something Zaheer said in the spirit world came rushing back to her: _Instinct is a lie, told by a fearful body, hoping to be wrong._

The years melted away, and the memory shone through as fresh as a dewdrop on a leaf. Everything clicked into place. Her mind cleared, like someone waking up.

“Noatak.”

**........................................................**

 

_Korra approached and set the tray down. As she filled the cups, she stole another curious glance at the stranger. Over the years of travelling, they had always come across rather interesting characters. Today was no different. Just a little less than a quarter of an hour ago, the stranger was busy getting his face acquainted with the dusty ground. Had it not been for Zaheer, he would have been made a bloody pulp by now by the angry shopkeepers whom he had been trying to steal from._

_“Do you want something for your face?” Zaheer asked. The thin, shivering young man only shook his head. Only a boy, really; he seemed barely in his twenties. Dishevelled dark hair fell messily across his face. His bottom lip was split and an ugly bruise had already formed around his right eye._

_“Thank you, Korra.” Zaheer said, dismissing her from the room._

_Korra was so busy staring at his appearance that as she turned, her tray struck Zaheer’s cup. The cup tipped over the edge of the table. She reached out immediately, feeling the earth in the porcelain and bending it before it hit the ground. She set it on the table once more. Zaheer frowned deeply. The tea had also reversed its course and settled once more in the cup. But Korra wasn’t looking at him._

_“You’re a waterbender!” She exclaimed excitedly at the stranger. The young man looked even more agitated now and seemed to shrink further into himself._

_“That’s enough, Korra.” Zaheer said firmly, but sounding strangely relieved._

_Korra dutifully exited the room, but her curiosity wasn’t satisfied. Something about the stranger fascinated her. He looked like her, with his complexion. She hadn’t met another waterbender before, aside from Ming-Hua. So she darted out of the inn, walked around the building until she stood under the window where they sat, and shamelessly eavesdropped._

_“My name is Zaheer. What’s yours?” Only silence greeted the question and Korra imagined Zaheer continuing to sip his tea patiently. She grew impatient herself when the silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity to her._

_“I admit you interest me somewhat. It’s rare to meet a waterbender around these parts, what more a bloodbender.” There was a sound of a cup crashing to the ground._

_“How– ?” A frantic scraping of a chair._

_“It’s quite all right. We’re not your enemies; please, sit.” Zaheer’s voice was calm, soothing, inviting one to listen further. He continued on. “Ming-Hua caught it when your last attacker missed his punch. Very subtle, and very impressive. Coming from her, that’s no small compliment. I only ask out of curiosity, you could have used your bending earlier.”_

_“You didn’t use any bending to defeat them.”_

_A chuckle. “Ah, but I’m not a bender.”_

_“Do you feel yourself cursed? That you’re at a disadvantaged?”_

_“Not at all. After all, here I am and there they are, presumably at the nearest hospital. Different people have different natural gifts.”_

_“How can you call…it…a gift?” There was so much loathing in those words._

_“Bloodbending is part of nature, and therefore as natural as anything. Laws, however, are man-made.  I believe it’s wrong that just because of one waterbender’s irrational fear, you have to suppress your true potential.” There was no reply to that._

_“There…there is – no good will ever come out of this.”_

_"Have you ever heard the Air Nomad’s poetry about an Acolyte named Amon?”_

_“…”_

_Korra couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Of course Zaheer had to launch into another one of his stories. She had heard this one before, and only half-listened as she played with a pebble on the ground._

_“Perhaps you might have heard the stories that the ancient Air Nomads, before they were wiped out in the war, were all airbenders?”_

_“…”_

_“While that is technically true, it paints an erroneous picture of the culture. There were offspring of airbenders who could not airbend, living their lives in the temples they were born in, and in essence were hidden from the world. They were the first Air Acolytes. Though it was never said out loud, acolytes were not regarded on the same level as their bending brethren. They cleaned and maintained the temples, but they did not join the others during training. Amon was one such acolyte from the Western Air Temple. But Amon was determined to rise beyond that station in life he was relegated to through no fault of his own. He studied all the ancient texts and practised the philosophy rigorously. Soon he was as knowledgeable and spiritual as the airbending masters. Above all, he believed in the truth.”_

_“Where are you going with this?”_

_Zaheer continued on, without answering him. “One day, he was alerted to a fire that had broken out in one part of the temple. It threatened to consume the entire temple, and he had to convince the others to leave, but he had to do so without causing a panic. And so he did something that deeply went against his own personal beliefs. He lied. Despite his lowly status as an acolyte, he had earned enough respect that no one doubted him for a second. Thus, his deception saved everyone. But he himself could not escape, as he could not airbend. Incredibly, he survived the fire but was scarred for life. But he accepted it as punishment for that one lie.”_

_“What are you trying to say?”_

_“That salvation can come from anywhere. One just needs to look a little deeper”_

_“I don’t see how this has anything to do with…dealing…with my…curse.”_

_“Take it how you want to. But perhaps you have been looking at it the wrong way. He may not have been an airbender but Amon didn’t let it stop him from embodying its philosophy.”_

_“I’m leaving.”_

_“…”_

_“Aren’t you going to stop me?”_

_“No.”_

_“…”_

_“I hope you find the path you’re looking for.”_

_“…”_

_There were sounds of chairs being pushed backwards. Korra inched towards the corner of the building as she watched the stranger leave the inn._

_“Korra.” She nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sound of her name. She shifted guiltily from foot to foot as she turned to see Zaheer looking at her with an eyebrow raised. He knew. He held out a small cloth bag towards her._

_“Perhaps if you can catch him, we can leave our friend a little souvenir.”_

_Korra sprinted after the strange man. “Hey. Wait up.” The man turned around warily, and she gave him Zaheer’s gift. “He said this is for you.” The young man’s face twisted slightly, and he seemed very cautious and unsure, as though no one had given him anything before. He took it with a trembling hand._

_“Thank – thank you…” He hesitated._

_“Korra.”_

_“Thank you, Korra.”_

_She grinned widely at him and her infectious smile made him give a tiny one in return. “What’s your name?”_

_“Noa...Noatak.” And without another word, he turned and hurried away into the dark moonlit night._

**.................................................**

 

Amon had wondered if taking the Avatar’s bending would be any different, but it wasn’t. Her blood had the strongest flow where her chi paths were, providing him with a clear map. And he found them, one by one, each element; water, fire, earth. They were as easy as plugging leaks. It was supposed to be a public moment, a culmination of his victory.  But no matter, it had to be done. She would still need to pay for Tarrlok’s death, but that was for later.

He moved on to the airbender, glancing at the Avatar once who was merely watching on with listless eyes. _So weak. Nothing, without your bending._ He concentrated on Tenzin, one hand catching him in the cuff of his neck to hold him steady. An airship had already been sent to Air Temple Island. Soon everything would be…equal.

_I’m the solution, the salvation. I am Amon._

“Noatak.”

 _How?_ Amon froze and unconsciously lowered his hand. It was a lifetime ago since he heard his own name.

 _Noatak!_ The word had rang in the chill of the icy air, a desperate hollow sound as Tarrlok pleaded with him not to leave.

The split second of hesitation was all that Korra needed. She ran headlong and leapt over the kneeling airbender, her hands fisting into Amon’s clothes as they tumbled and crashed through the door into the corridor. Her knuckles slammed once onto his heart chakra, along with two more taps on the arm but before she could complete the entire chi-blocking sequence, Amon bloodbent her again. He scrambled away, clutching his arm, out of her reach.

Tenzin stumbled through the doorway and airbent at him. Caught unawares, he flew backwards along the corridor and slammed into a wall. But Amon still retained enough lucidity to bloodbend him as well, just as he prepared for another strike. He slowly got to his feet.

“Amon! There you are! Some of our men told us the Avatar was screaming that you were a blood–” Hiroshi Sato emerged from a side corridor, the Lieutenant with him. He paused and took in the scene before him: Councilman Tenzin with an arm outstretched in mid-strike. Korra was on the ground, kneeling, arms twisted back. There was nothing natural in the way their bodies were twitching as they struggled against invisible bonds.

“–bender.” Hiroshi completed the thought under his breath as the logician in him put two and two together.

The Lieutenant brushed past him. “She was right.” The disgust was palpable. The rage of betrayal washed over him as he advanced on him with his kali sticks. “I dedicated my life to our cause!”

Hiroshi turned and ran away. The Lieutenant didn’t stand a chance as he was flipped like a rag doll through the air against the wall. His head connected and he slid down, unconscious. Amon approached Tenzin once more, intend on finishing the job once and for all.

Korra screamed. “No!”

She forgot her bending was gone. Her mind was clear, and she felt lighter somehow. Her goal was clear: _Save Tenzin_. She punched, and Amon flew backwards. It took her a moment to realise the sensation felt different, like it did just once before. Nothing came from her fist, and yet Amon toppled over as though he was hit by… _air?_ _Air? She could airbend again?_

Before she could process her newfound ability, the wall came crashing down and an Equalist tank bore down on them. The gripper flew out and pinned Amon to the ground. Amon reached out with his mind but could not get past the platinum that shielded the driver. Electricity flowed through the cable and his screams filled the air. Korra looked away.

Amon’s concentration broke and so did his grip on Tenzin. The electrocution did not stop as his attacker pushed the lever to maximum. Amon screamed and screamed. The smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils and blue sparks blinded him. His last thought was of Tarrlok before darkness consumed him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...the lesson here is you do not fuck with the Satos. Period. Also, never take career advice from Zaheer (I realise he's like the chaotic counterpart of Iroh in this universe)
> 
> Fun fact: That parable Zaheer tells young Noatak is based on a real-life Buddhist parable, which once again, I twisted to suit the story (which Zaheer twisted to fit his ideals and Noatak who twisted it further). Oh, and the 'fourteen dark shadows' in the haiku refer to sky bison.
> 
> The funny thing is that Korra never discovers the connection between Tarrlok and Amon. Or Yakone. So I kinda wrote myself into a quandary since Tarrlok is dead and she doesn't connect to Aang. 
> 
> Headcanon bits: So far Korra hasn't been able to airbend is because she had been so fixated on her identity of the Avatar and she kept trying to force it. When she finally (temporarily at least) lets go, she unlocks it. Also, her chi has to flow somewhere and since the other paths are blocked, there's only one way to go. I also think Amon truly believed in his cause and justified his deception by thinking it for the greater good, much like his inspiration.
> 
> I chose the Western Air Temple because it's situated beneath a cliff, and difficult to access if you weren't an airbender. I realise that particular temple houses exclusively female airbenders, but I took some liberty with that; and original Amon being a non-bending acolyte would have been allowed to stay.
> 
> What do you guys think of Amon's backstory of how he got the name and idea? Did it work for you or was it too far-fetched? I'd love to hear comments and feedback, good and/or bad. :)


	25. Of Politics in the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avatar confesses to murder; what's next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is alive! (I know; I'm just as surprised) It has been 7 months and plenty of life stuff occurred.

**Book 2: Spirits**

**Part I**

Sunlight streamed through the shuttered window and landed on her face. She curled up tighter in her ball. It was probably past afternoon. Or evening. She didn’t even know what day it was, nor did she care. Nothing seemed to matter anymore these days. In her weak moments, she wanted nothing more than the comfort of P’Li’s hugs to tell her everything was going to be okay… _No. No. Zaheer was wrong. He lied to her; all of them did._ That was the only logical conclusion, one she had not wanted to believe, pushing it away whenever the doubt crept up. She held onto that thought, trying to let the anger wash over her. Anything was better than thinking about _it_. But it was futile. All she felt was…lethargy.

Lying there on her bed, she tried willing herself back to sleep. She squeezed her eyes shut and burrowed her face under the pillow. That didn’t stop the silent tears tracing their way down her face. It had been almost a week now since the attack, and nothing had changed. With painful effort, she dragged herself out of bed, heading towards the washroom to clean up.

She curled her fist and stared at it. _No heat. No flow of chi. Nothing_. Opening her hand, she changed her movements, and a breeze fluttered between her fingertips. _Great. Fat lot of good it’ll do._ It felt like the universe was mocking her in the face despite finally unlocking her airbending.

It was almost a routine now. If she wasn’t lurking in a corner somewhere on the island, she would shut herself in her room trying to avoid everyone. Sometimes, she would start walking through the Bagua circles, but that only reminded her of Zaheer, so she stopped. After Amon, Tenzin and Pema were much warmer and endlessly kind towards her, but that somehow only made her feel worse.

The Equalists had sent an airship to the island on that day, but they didn’t count on the prowess of the airbender children. And Naga. When one of them tried laying their hands on Meelo, it was the last thing they did. Needless to say, the carnage wasn’t pretty. That finally cemented Naga’s place on the island, even if it still didn’t endear the polar bear dog to Tenzin.

The place seemed unusually quiet, and her feet brought her automatically to the kitchen.

“There you are, Korra.” Pema greeted her. She shifted Rohan on her hip to take a look at her. “I’ve just made some red bean soup. Would you like some?”

“Uh…no, not really. Thanks.” As nice as Pema was, Korra didn’t feel up for company and headed out. She crept down the hallway, aware of muted voices as she neared Tenzin’s study.

**............................................................**

 

“Tenzin, we need you to make a decision and take charge soon. With Tarrlok dead, Weishen still in hospital and the resignation of Keiko, you’re the only Council member left.” Lin Beifong’s voice was tight. They were sitting in his study, steaming cups of tea before them.

Tenzin looked like he aged even more since Amon launched his attack. “It’s not something I can do alone. Iroh, how are things looking on the ground?”

Iroh shook his head, “There have been no more major attacks, and it looks like the cells have been crippled with Amon gone. News of him being a bloodbender seems to have deflated their morale.” He paused.

“But?” Tenzin pressed on.

“But the arresting anyone with Equalist ties is proving to be inefficient and counter-productive in the long run. We believe the movement to be too sufficiently splintered at the moment to pose a real threat but we’re still on guard. There are many who seemed unaware of their more…ah…militant side. Or so they say. In any case, the city prisons can only hold so many. I’d recommend that the curfew be lifted, but there needs to be something more stable in its place before that can happen.”

Beifong continued. “The Emergency rule is only meant to be temporary, Tenzin. Since the Equalist uprisings, nationalistic sentiment has risen with it. Political parties have sprouted overnight and people, benders included, are taking advantage to demand independence now.”

“What? How did the call for equality turn into a call for an independent state?”

“As you know, these things don’t exist in a vacuum. We found most of their recruitment material in that factory. You’ll understand why the movement is – _was_ – so popular. Amon’s propaganda had included not only taking over the city but their next step was creating an ‘ _exclusive safe state for non-benders, one that didn’t include bending affiliations, a state bolstered by technology’_.

“Again, this is something I cannot decide alone. The other Nations… we need to discuss this.”

Iroh cleared his throat. “My mother has sent word, and so has Chief Unalaq. They would be arriving in the city in a few days’ time. As for the Earth Kingdom…” He trailed off, not wanting to mention that their nation was too destabilised to even send a representative. “Perhaps Councilman Weishen would recover in time for the talks.” Iroh got up, satisfied with his report. His brows drew together in puzzlement when Beifong made no move to join him, but made no comment otherwise. “Chief Beifong, Master Tenzin.” Bowing respectfully, he took his leave and left the room.

There was a beat of silence between them before Beifong spoke up. “Tenzin, before I resign, I n–“

“Wait, what?”

“I’m resigning as Chief of Police. As soon as…as soon as the city is more stable.” Beifong’s expression was still impassive, ever her stoic self.

Tenzin frowned. “No, you can’t do that.”

“Yes I can. And I will. Saikhan would be a good replacement.”

“Why?”

Beifong glared at him, her lips pressed tightly together. “You really want me to spell it out? I _can’t_ bend, Tenzin. I – I’m –” Her voice cracked, which made her angrier as she bit down on her lip.

His expression softened, one hand reaching out for her shoulder. Her eyes were flashing. “Lin –“

“No. Don’t.” Her face twisted in anger. “I don’t want your pity.”

“That’s not what I –” He stopped, hand squeezing her shoulder once before withdrawing it. Taking a deep breath, he said softly. “You could come with me and Korra to the South. My mother–”

She brushed him off, pinching the bridge of her nose. _She would not wallow in self-pity. This was not why she was here for._ “About that. The Avatar. Tarrlok’s death still needs answering. Lab results show both the firebending and earthbending had identical chi patterns. To date, no one has been known to bend more than one element.” She let it hang in the air.

“You want to arrest Korra? Lin, you can’t be serious.” Tenzin gripped his cup of tea tighter.

“No one should be above the law.”

“It’s inconclusive at best. She can’t bend right now, and you can’t prove those are hers–” He broke off when the bald skin of his head prickled. Turning towards the door, he instantly caught a shadow in the gap of the mostly closed door. It wasn’t his children; Meelo’s breathing would have given it away instantly, and Pema wasn’t one to skulk around eavesdropping. “Korra? Is that you?” He called out tentatively.

The door opened slowly to reveal Korra leaning against the doorframe, looking haggard and pale. Tenzin wondered how much she had heard. _Probably everything after Iroh left_ , he thought. Lin Beifong immediately got up to her feet, but Korra showed no signs of running away, or protesting. With her hair loose around her face, she just looked like a tired teenager.

“Am I under arrest then?” Korra sounded so small then.

For the first time, Beifong hesitated, glancing once at Tenzin before quietly saying, “It’s just standard procedure, kid.”

Korra nodded, but Tenzin moved to block the way. “Lin, think about how this looks. Right now, Republic City is crediting the downfall of Amon to the Avatar. The city has hope again. She saved me; she saved us.”

Beifong sighed. “I understand that. Believe me when I say I’m grateful. But I’m just doing my job.”

“It’s okay, Tenzin. I – I’ll go with her.” She didn’t know why she said that. _What would Zah– stop. I have to do this._

“Korra, no. You’re–“

“I did it, Tenzin. I’m so sorry, but it was me.” She stared at her feet, not wanting to meet the look of horror on his face. There was no point hiding the fact anyway. She couldn’t bend; she wasn’t the Avatar anymore, what value did she have to anyone?

 

...................................................................

 

The ride to the station was in awkward silence. Neither Beifong nor Korra talked on the way, and Tenzin gave up after a few attempts at conversation. Korra received more than a few curious looks shot her way but Beifong’s glare sent them skittering away. At least she wasn’t shackled up. She filled out the paperwork herself, and finally addressed her directly.

“I’m going to have you share a cell for the time being. We’re filled up; what with all the Equalists being rounded up, curfew breakers and your usual run-of-the mill criminals.”

“How about Bolin?” Korra asked hopefully. At least there would be a friendly face, and he’d understand what she was going through.

“No can do. Besides, his brother is sharing it.”

“Wait – why is Mako under arrest? Isn’t he a cop?”

“His brother is a known Equalist. We can’t leave anything to chance.”

Tenzin frowned. “That seems harsh. If –”

“If you do your job, then I can do mine better. We’re under Emergency, Tenzin. The sooner you can sort out the political mess, the sooner we can process everyone and let them go or stand trial.”

He looked might he have argued further, but decided against it in the end. Turning to Korra, reassuring her. “Everything is going to be okay. I’ll find a way through this.” He wondered if his words were as much for his own benefit as hers. Korra only nodded silently, not really listening. Numbness felt marginally better.

“Come along now, kid.” Beifong muttered. She followed her down a maze of hallways before reaching a solid metal door with only a small rectangular opening in its centre, which was also barred. “This will only be for the first couple of nights. After that, you’ll get a cell of your own.” She added as she motioned for Korra to go in.

..................................................................

 

The creak of the metal door startled her. Her lawyer wasn’t due here until tomorrow. Asami looked up from the suspicious stain on the floor that took up most of her attention these days. There wasn’t much to do otherwise. How she wished for a cigarette so badly at that moment.

The light from the hallway streamed through, casting a long shadow of her visitor across her cell. Or cell mate, as she was about to find out.

“Asami??”

“Korra?”

Korra shuffled inside as the door closed behind her. She stood there awkwardly in silence for a few seconds before sitting gingerly on the edge of what she assumed would be her bed now, opposite of the one Asami was sitting on, though to call it one was being generous. “What are you doing here?”

“On vacation.” She snorted slightly. “What does it look like?”

“They arrested you for being a non-bender?” For a moment, anger flared up within. There was no way Asami was an Equalist, or if she was one, she’d be like Bolin. Nothing like the madman she faced. There was a difference.

“Maybe. More likely because I’m Hiroshi Sato’s daughter.” Asami tried to be as nonchalant as she could be, scanning her face carefully in the dim light for a reaction, but all she got was confusion.

“Wait a minute. That’s the guy who killed Amon, isn’t he?” That night came back to her in a rush. She could smell the burnt flesh again, triggering another set of memories. _P’Li. Amon. A thumb on her forehead._ It all became too much. Her breath hitched, and all a sudden it felt like her blood was roaring in her ears. A wave of dizziness came over her. Asami’s voice sounded very far away. _She couldn’t breathe–_

“Korra!”

When she came to, she was huddled in one corner of her bed, arms tightly drawn around her knees, and coughing. Why was she coughing?

“That’s it… Just breathe.” Asami said quietly next to her, one hand hovering uncertainly mid-air, unsure if touching her would make it worse. She had seen this before, back when she in the United Forces. A panic attack. But she didn’t quite know how to respond, except to continually soothe her into taking deep breaths. She was about to call for the guards when Korra seemed to finally respond, her shuddering slowing down, but now sobs racked her body. Burying her head into her knees, she rocked herself back and forth.

Questions raced through Asami’s mind. Why would Korra be here? To question her? But she had seemed surprised to see her here. So she must be a prisoner as well? But she was the Avatar; she could easily – _oh_ …  Realisation struck her. Torn between wanting to comfort or confront her, she retreated back to her own bed and watched silently as Korra shifted on the bed, facing the wall. Talking would have to wait.

 

.......................................................

 

“I certainly don’t envy your position, Tenzin.” Fire Lord Izumi placed the letter of resignation from Councilman Weishen on the table, who had recovered just enough to tender one from his hospital bed. They were all gathered in the hastily refurbished City Hall. Chief Unalaq sat next to her, only trading a cool greeting with airbender as he took his place at the table. He looked almost bored by the entire proceedings, and this didn’t go unnoticed by Tenzin, who sat opposite him. General Iroh and Chief Beifong made up the rest of the party.

“So what do we do now?” He looked around the table.

“Chief Beifong?”

“We’ve rounded up most of the top officials of the Equalist rebellion. And Lu Guo, simply known as the ‘Lieutenant’, has suffered rather severe head injuries, and it’s difficult to say if he would recover completely. As for Hiroshi Sato, he isn’t talking, but there’s enough evidence to completely bury him. From his private papers, the United Forces discovered a secret airfield at the edge of the city.” She looked at Iroh, who nodded in confirmation.

“Biplanes fully equipped with combat ability, plus another warehouse full of those mechanised tanks you encountered in the underground facility. It’s safe to say that the city was on the brink of a full-out war. To root out the more militant ones, we offered amnesty in exchange for information. It didn’t turn up anything new we don’t already know, except for a lot of Equalists who claimed ignorance of the planning of an actual war.”

Beifong added. “We’ve had various citizens’ groups offering their ‘solutions’ to this chaos. It’s plenty muddled and divisive, but most of them call for the dissolution of the Council and restructuring.”

“The Council is already all but gone.” Tenzin muttered.

Unalaq finally stirred, speaking calmly. “Let me reiterate this…farce. You have had this so-called non-bender revolution, whose leader turned out to be a bloodbender who gave his right-hand-man brain damage, and was killed by another of right-hand men. On top of that, you have one councillor murdered by the revolutionists, two councillors who resigned. Am I missing something?”

Tenzin opened his mouth to reply but Izumi beat him to it. “The papers are saying that the Avatar arrived in the city. And yet my own reports show that the Avatar has been here for a while now. Who may or may not have had a hand in my own assassination attempt.” Beifong, Iroh and Tenzin all shared a look. Placing her hands in a steeple, she addressed Tenzin. “Putting the fate of Republic City aside for a moment, I have to ask; what are your plans for the Avatar?”

“She was kidnapped by Amon, and her bending was taken. I had planned for us to visit my mother to see if her bending can be restored. Except that…” He trailed off. It still seemed so surreal, and to say it out loud was to make it a reality.

“Except what?” Tenzin felt pinned by her steely gaze and he looked at Beifong beseechingly. Everyone else turn to look at the Chief of Police.

“Except Korra has confessed to killing Councilman Tarrlok.” There was a stunned silence. Beifong’s blunt statement hung in the air, like a death sentence.

“And you wanted to restore her bending?” Izumi’s voice rose. “Why would you?”

“No, Korra wouldn’t–there must be an explanation to this.” He pleaded. Whatever he thought of Korra before, it changed since that night when she had fought so hard to save him.

“Open your eyes, Tenzin. This pattern has become exceedingly clear. She has been brainwashed! Perhaps it’s for the best that she’s been…neutralised.”

“No.”

The protest, surprisingly, came from her left. Unalaq rose from his seat and walked toward the long windows, before turning around to face the room again. “We cannot do that. She’s the Avatar. And the world looks to her for balance.”

“Unalaq–“

He ignored Izumi as he began to pace around the room. “The United Republic of Nations is still a shared sovereignty among our nations; or at least it still was at the time of Tarrlok’s death. Councilman Tarrlok was a citizen of the Northern Water Tribe. Korra is Water Tribe. Both fall under _my_ purview.”

“If you’re saying what I think you’re saying, do not go there–,” There was a warning note in Izumi’s voice now.

“It is rare that I ever agree with Tenzin. But in this case, I must.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unalaq, what are you up to?
> 
> Hopefully the next update would come before the next harmonic convergence, but no promises. Thank you for sticking around this far.
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are appreciated! :)


	26. Of Talks In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a little time for a heart-to-heart talk.

Korra opened her eyes, peeking through her hair, which swept across her face as she lay on her bed. The metal door swung close behind Asami as she entered her cell. There was what seemed to be a letter in her hands, which Asami clutched onto tightly as she sat heavily on the bed. A strange mix of anger and anguish played across her pale features as she stared at the document, before she threw it violently aside. She pressed her fingertips to her forehead, resting her elbows on her knees.

“Are you okay?” Korra’s voice was soft.

Asami jerked upright. “Oh, you’re awake.” She started to mumble before shaking her head. “It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing to me. But you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

Asami didn’t reply and only leaned back to stare at the ceiling. Silence hung thick in the air with only the slow drip of a leaky pipe somewhere breaking it.

 _Thunk thunk thunk_.

To pass the time, she had spent the days thinking up different ways of escaping the cell, only that she couldn’t. She would have done anything to take her mind off the monotony. And now she had this to deal with instead. The universe must hate her, she thought bitterly.

 _Thunk thunk thunk_.

She felt like strangling whoever was in charge of pipe maintenance. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally asked, “Why did you do it?” The Korra she knew – _or thought she knew –_ and Korra the world saw seemed like two different people.

There was a heavy sigh in the dark and a loud creak as Korra rolled onto her back. She didn’t think she’d consider the mattresses on Air Temple Island a luxury, but compared to this, they were. The ceiling was, however, singularly uninteresting.

To Korra’s credit, she didn’t pretend to not understand what Asami meant. “I…I had to do something. Tarrlok was doing exactly what the non-benders were protesting against and instead of listening, he was making up all these laws to make their lives even harder. I thought I was doing the right thing.”

Uncertainty crept into the last part. Should she have taken out Amon instead? Both? For a moment, her thoughts drifted to Hou-Ting. If taking out Tarrlok had resulted in this mess, what about all the other places where they never stayed behind for the aftermath?

The sincerity threw Asami off, just like it did all those months ago when they first met on the boat. “What would you have done next?”

“I don’t know.” Korra sounded frustrated. “Nothing I do is ever right. I just keep messing things up! I just wish…” She trailed off, falling silent.

“You wish…?”

“I wish there was someone to tell me what to do. And the only one I’d trust is dead; they’re all dead! And the next thing I know, he pops up in the damn spirit world! Even then, he doesn’t even say anything useful! Everyone speaks in fucking riddles. All. The. Time. Even my weird stupid spirit or whatever who looks like me.” Korra muttered bitterly, rubbing her face. “ _Learn intensively, train hard, meditate, bring balance to the world._ I don’t even know what that means.” She took a deep breath, finally getting it off her chest. Zaheer had taught her that, Tenzin had taught her that. All to no avail, apparently. She slammed her fist onto the bed. Her clothes and hair fluttered while the lightbulb hanging from the ceiling rattled slightly from a gust of wind that came from nowhere.

Asami had no idea what she was talking about, but from her sudden outburst it was clear that it was something that had been weighing heavily on the young avatar’s mind for some time now. _And did she just airbend?_

She was trying to think up an appropriate response when Korra spoke again, but it seemed all her fire was spent. Her voice cracked in fear. “I – I can’t bend anymore, Asami. What kind of Avatar can’t bend?”

Before this, Tenzin had assured her that his mother could help her, and that gave her a sliver of hope to cling to. But now she was in here. The question went unanswered as both of them sunk back into their own thoughts, left to face their respective new, horrifying realities alone in that small prison cell.

 

**....................................................................**

 

“Just what exactly are you playing at, Unalaq?” They were back on Air Temple Island, Tenzin being unable to turn him away. The Fire Lord had declined the invitation, leaving angrily after failing to sway Unalaq’s decision. Both of them were standing at the gazebo; Unalaq had requested a place to meditate. Tenzin didn’t bother hiding the suspicion in his voice. “I can hardly pretend to forget your past stance on the Avatar.”

“And I freely admit I was mistaken, after much inner reflection. At the heart of every spiritual journey is to forgive one’s…transgressions. Surely, you, of all people, would understand that.” Unalaq spread his palms out. “What Li and the White Lotus did was fully unacceptable. After meeting Korra, I was convinced that–”

“When did you meet her?” The airbender asked sharply. His reports had mentioned Unalaq’s name cropping up when they encountered the Avatar, but there had been no follow-up. He was only too painfully aware of his and Korra’s strained relationship prior to her kidnapping by Amon for her to tell him anything.

Unalaq’s brow shot up. “She didn’t tell you?” _How interesting_. “Yes, we met…ah…rather briefly. She left in a rage. And then Li, or Arjun, as Li insists, foolhardily made his move, and I lost the trail. I must say, Tenzin, I underestimated your resourcefulness in tracking her down and convincing her to come here.”

Tenzin folded his arms, regarding Unalaq carefully. He didn’t trust him, especially when his actions and agenda seemed to change as quickly as the tides themselves.

As though reading his mind, Unalaq gave a short laugh. “I understand you don’t trust me, and I don’t blame you. But I’ve always done, and I’m always trying to do what’s best for the sake of balance of the world.”

“Even if you’ll risk the ire of the Fire Lord?”

“Politics politics.” He shrugged dismissively. “Izumi may think of me as she likes. There is nothing she can do, and she knows it. Trying to suppress the Avatar’s recovery and overturn my authority on my own citizens reeks all too much of an unfortunate historical precedent. She’s smarter than that.” 

“The question remains. Why? Not too long ago, you were calling for the restarting of the Avatar cycle.”

He waved it off. “I seem to be repeating this a lot lately, but that was short-sighted desperation. There are forces greater than me and you at work, Tenzin, and we’re on the brink of a great spiritual event. The Avatar is key, and we need her. Korra needs to get her bending back at any cost.”

Tenzin’s tone was even. “I suppose you wouldn’t mind telling me what ‘great spiritual event’ you’re referring to?”

Unalaq smoothly deflected the question “I find it interesting that the Avatar doesn’t seem to have confided in you, despite you being her mentor. I have a feeling she knows a lot more than she lets on.”

 

..........................................................................

 

It had been days since Korra’s outburst, and while they were still on civil terms, they both avoided that topic, preferring to pass the time talking about inconsequential things. Korra had just finished telling one of Ghazan’s far-fetched and long-winded stories of a three-fingered pirate while Asami, as she was wont to do, merely listened.

She had taken to observing Asami quietly; mostly because it took her mind off her own dire situation. Asami had met with her father’s lawyer a couple of times now and every time she returned to her cell, she was always in a very dark mood. Tonight was no different. Korra learnt not ask about it, but it didn’t escape her that Asami had read that letter of hers at least a hundred times now. Whatever it was, it always made her upset after she did.

As the night wore on, Korra prepared for bed. There was a downpour outside and the sound of rainfall was making her eyelids heavy when quite suddenly, she heard Asami say “I’ll probably be out by the end of the month.”

She said it so softly that Korra thought she might have only imagined it, but she turned anyway to face her. “Hmm?”

“I’ll be out by the end of the month. Looks like Iroh’s testimony counts for a lot.”

“Isn’t that a good thing? I mean; you’re innocent. You shouldn’t be in here.”

There was a quiet laugh, but it held no mirth in it. “None of us is innocent, Korra.”

“What do you mean? You didn’t have anything to do with the Equalists, did you?” There was no doubt in Korra’s mind as she recalled their conversations in the past. It just didn’t make sense; every time the subject came up, Asami had never sided with them.

“No… But that doesn’t mean I’m completely blameless either.” Asami blew out her breath audibly.

“I don’t understand.” Korra replied cautiously. It was the first time Asami was opening up to her. She fell silent and waited patiently.

“Remember when I told you I ran away from home?”

“Yeah.”

“Well…” A sigh. “I – there was a call one evening. Dad had gone to his workshop to tinker. And…” She trailed off a moment before continuing. “I can’t remember who it was or what it was about. But I do remember it was urgent, so I went to get him. Only he wasn’t there.”

Her voice grew quieter. “I didn’t think too much about it. Later that night, he made an off-hand comment about being there the entire time, which I knew wasn’t true. It had seemed strange to lie about it. It happened more than once; I’d go to his workshop and he wouldn’t be there but he’d always say that it was there where he was. My mind went to all sort of places; I thought he might even have been having an affair, which, in hindsight, would have been the preferable alternative.”

Korra made a non-committal noise to show she was still listening, but she didn’t want to interrupt.

“It was pure accident, really. I went inside one day to grab something and the toolbox wasn’t latched properly. Stuff spilled out and a couple of nuts went bouncing and then there was a weird hollow sound.” She shook her head. “It was so well-concealed and seamless that it was easy to miss it. In any case, that’s how I found out about the factory.”

“What did you do then?”

“Nothing. At first. When I finally asked him, he said it was a research facility, part of maintaining his competitive edge. Industrial espionage is a very real thing, and it made sense. Then I found the electric glove. He was always so careful, but not everyone is, and people give away more than they know during casual small talk. He gave me reason after reason. And I believed him, because what other choice did I have?”

She sighed deeply. “I think part of me knew. A part of me _always_ knew. But it was easier to pretend I didn’t. We…we had a pretty bad fight, and I left. An old school friend of mine was in the UF, and he had always joked about having a place open for me. He was also the one who recommended me when Iroh needed someone discreet to locate the Avatar.”

“Funny how life turns out, doesn’t it?” Korra said softly.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

There was a beat. “Asami, can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s in that letter you keep reading?”

Asami’s voice was a monotone as she struggled to keep the emotions out. “Hiroshi Sato has relinquished all control of Future Industries and its assets to me.”

“That’s…uhm… Oh?” Korra didn’t know how to respond _. Was that a good or bad thing?_ It seemed to be latter, judging from Asami’s reaction to it.

They lapse into silence again, listening to the wind howl outside.

“Sometimes I wonder; if I had been strong enough, brave enough, that I could have prevented this.” It came out barely over a whisper.

“It’s not your fault. He’s your father.”

“I knew what he was doing wasn't right. And yet…”

“And yet.” Korra quietly repeated.

 

.........................................................................

 

Korra was still half-asleep when the dull thumping on the door woke her. She blearily looked up at the guard who peered through the bars at her.

“Ms Korra, I’ve been ordered to ask you to get ready. You’ve been given the royal pardon.”

She didn’t think she heard right. “Pardon? What? Why?”

“I don’t know anything more than that. You have half an hour to get dressed.” With that, the guard left.

Korra’s head fell back onto the pillow. Twenty minutes later, she felt someone shaking her. “Whatisitsami?”

Opening her eyes, she found Asami’s green eyes staring at her. Her long hair tickled her nose as she stood over her. “Korra, wake up. Didn’t you hear the guard?”

“I was dreaming, right?”

“No. You’re being released.”

Somehow that revelation didn’t cheer her up as much as it should. Maybe Tenzin had done something to help her. What was the point anyway? She got up and splashed her face with water, and tried combing her hair with her fingers as best as she could. There was no mirror, but she was fairly certain she still looked like a mess. Well, it hardly mattered.

The door swung open, and the guard stood there, ready to escort her out. She glanced at Asami, who only gave her a shrug and a rueful smile. Crossing the small space, she hugged Asami tightly, who froze in shock at the sudden contact.

“Thank you.” Korra whispered into her hair. “I never thanked you before.”

“What for?”

“For coming back… to save me.” She felt arms slowly encircle her as Asami hugged her back.

“May we meet again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get Asami's backstory! I wrote Asami to keep her canonical goodness, which is why she isn't a written as an Equalist. But I do believe that she found the strength to turn on her father because she knew for sure she was doing the right thing; in the show, she had the Avatar and her friends and people like Tenzin and Beifong behind her. Here, it's a little more grey area.
> 
> ...and yes, I've been watching a certain show lately.
> 
> Next time; Korra is finally heading to the Southern Water Tribe for the first time since she was taken.
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are welcome :)  
> traegern.tumblr.com


	27. Of Ugly Truths and Harsh Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt weighs heavy on us all.
> 
> Korra finally finds out the truth of the Red Lotus...or not.

“Korra! You’re back!” Jinora exclaimed happily as Korra hugged the airbender kids, lifting all of them with one swoop.

“We missed you.” Ikki chimed in, before Meelo yelled that he missed her more. It began to turn into a full-blown argument about who missed her the most, and Jinora could only share a pained look that conveyed all the universal suffering of those who had the misfortune of having siblings. Korra grinned back. Pema soon intervened, breaking their fight before shoo-ing them to the dinner table.

“I’m glad you’re back, Korra.” Pema gave her a hug as she balanced Rohan on one hip

“Me too.” She replied simply as she cooed over the baby. _It was true_ , she realised. It was good to be back here. She didn’t think she’d miss them this much. To know they cared about her, it felt… _nice_.

For the first time in a very long time, it was starting to feel like home as she sat down to dinner. Uncle Ghazan and P’Li’s cooking was just fine, but they weren’t Pema. Her sweet buns, or happy buns, as Meelo liked to call them, were definitely something. Still, the memory stirred a sudden pang inher chest.

Dinner was a noisy affair, and after a few rounds of insisting that ‘no-Meelo-you-can’t-steal-your-sister’s-share’ and ‘Korra-don’t-airbend-at-the-table-it’s-a-bad-example’, dessert was done.

“I don’t know, Tenzin, but I don’t trust Unalaq.” Korra spoke up, growing solemn again after the children had left.

“Neither do I.”

She looked at him in surprise, but Tenzin nodded. “Unalaq always has his reasons for doing what he does, and he has changed his tune one too many time for me to be completely comfortable. However, I can’t say that him pardoning you is a bad thing, because it’s vital to restore your bending as the Avatar. We don’t really have any other choice here.”

“You’re not mad that I…uh…did it?” Korra thought that he seemed to be taking it awfully well for someone committed to a philosophy of non-violence.

Tenzin sighed deeply. “What is done is done. You were misguided, but your heart was in the right place. You said that Tarrlok could bloodbend as well. We never knew that, and who knows what might have happened.”

Korra slowly set her tea cup down. “Tenzin, I know that things have been crazy, but…” She trailed off, unsure if she wanted to continue down this line of questioning. There was no turning back after this. But then again, how many times had she thought that?

Pema seemed to catch on. “Perhaps it’s time you two talk about it, for both your sakes.” She placed a palm on her husband’s forearm. “Tenzin, you’ve always been… haunted by this, and you’ll continue to be if you don’t face your demons.”

Tenzin stared at his own tea for a long while before his shoulders squared as he came to a decision. He looked up to meet the openly curious gaze of the teenager before him. _He had spent so long trying to avoid it, to not think about his greatest failure. His father would have been so disappointed. Where should he even start?_

“What do you want to know, Korra?” He asked finally.

“Everything.” She took a deep breath. “The truth.”

“What did they tell you?”

“Tenzin, you’re stalling.” Pema chided. She tucked her robes to one side as she began to feed Rohan.

“No, no, it’s okay.” Korra said hurriedly. “They told me that my parents died in a fire. They had heard of the Avatar’s location and…they went there that night, they said. To pay their respects to the parents of the Avatar and offer themselves to be my elemental teachers. But then…” She closed her eyes to remember the details, but it was so long ago. And she hadn’t thought of her parents in a very long time. “But then there was an …an attack. They never really said more. When everything was over, everything was on fire and I was the only one alive, so they took me to – to safety.”

Tenzin looked troubled; he had assumed the worst. This wasn’t what he expected. If they had vilified him and everyone else, it would have been easy to debunk that myth. “What you’ve just told me, intentions aside…isn’t well, completely untrue.”

“What do you mean?” Her heart leapt into her throat.

“Unalaq warned us that someone might make an attempt on your life. It’s not without historical precedence that the Avatar is at risk the moment they’re identified. That’s why tradition before the Hundred Year War dictated that they should reach sixteen before they’re told. Except you clearly started bending the other elements already at four.”

He allowed himself a small smile at the memory. “It was during the Glacial Spirits Festival. There were plenty of people from other parts of the world visiting, and anyone could blend in quite easily. The South had adopted a tradition where people dressed up as spirits. Unalaq had not been pleased.”

“I was supposed to be visiting the festivities with Kya, but she opted to stay home with my mother-in-law that night.” Pema murmured quietly. “She didn’t seem to be – I felt she needed some space with her mother, so I dawdled at the festival. By the time news reached me, it was too late.”

“It was getting late, and we were at your parents’ house.” Tenzin continued. “Uncle Sokka and Uncle Zuko were there too. The night was uneventful, and nothing had happened so far. We were at the tail’s end of the festival. There was also quite a bit of drinking involved.” He paused. “Then four strange people showed up, Uncle Sokka yelled to say they were after the Avatar and attacked them.” _It was utter chaos_ , he remembered.

“Wait, why? Why attack them? Who’s Sokka and Zuko?”

Pema and Tenzin exchanged a look before Tenzin answered. “Uncle Sokka was my mother’s brother. Uncle Zuko their friend, and then Fire Lord.”

Fire Lord? That was something else she didn’t know.

“Uncle Sokka… he’s always been a sharp man. He was the one who answered the door with Tonraq, your father. Something they said must have set him off or alerted him to their motives. I don’t know. I was too far to hear their exchange.”

“Go on.”

“We sprang into action and fought them. Whoever they were, they were a formidable force. I…I was knocked out by one of them. When I woke up, I was in the snow. The fire had attracted the villagers but there was nothing to be done. Half the hut had been burnt to ash. We couldn’t find you. All this time we assumed you were dead, and the White Lotus split its energies into finding you, as well as scouring the Earth Kingdom.”

She had expected more. Outright lies, at least…but this? _Could this…all of this…just had been a mistake? A misunderstanding?_ Korra sank her head in her hands. Her head hurt. Why was it that the more she knew, the further she seemed from the truth?

“What about Unalaq?”

“He wasn’t there that night. He had hands full with handling the security and the organisation of the festival.”

She thought back to what Unalaq had told her. It still lined up with everything they knew so far. _But why, Zaheer? What did you really want with me? Nothing makes sense._

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Pema looking at her sympathetically. “I’m so sorry, Korra.”

Tenzin’s expression mirrored his wife’s, before hardening. He put his fist down on the table, shaking his head. “If I had been better, faster…”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

He shook his head again, brushing it off. “I should have protected you! It was my duty, and I…I failed.” For so long, he couldn’t say it. And now it was out there; a stark reality.

“I’m here now.” Korra said quietly. The room fell silent, the air thick with more unsaid questions than before. She wondered if she’d ever find out the truth.

 

**....................................................**

 

Korra woke up with a start. It wasn’t a nightmare, just one of the many strange dreams of people she didn’t know and of places she had never been to.  Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, focusing on the wisps of images. As always, she only caught glimpses, this time of a monk in the same sort of robes Tenzin wore before it eluded her again. If it were her past lives trying to reach out, they were doing a bad job of it. But the meditative exercise had only served to wake her up completely, and her brain was far too alert now to go back to bed.

There was a nudge to her side and she opened her eyes to see Naga nuzzling her. She stroked her fur, murmuring. “Hey, girl.” The polarbear dog stretched her large jaw in a yawn as she settled her head happily on Korra’s lap. Again, out of habit, she fiddled with Zaheer’s meditation beads with her free hand, thinking about the journey so far.

It had to be one of the weirdest ship rides ever. Not that she had been on that many ships either, but she was sure nothing after this could beat this one. No one had said much on the trip. Tenzin, Unalaq and Lin Beifong made for very strange and awkward company.

She had visited Bolin and Mako in prisons before leaving. Mako would be released soon enough, but Bolin was a tricky case. They couldn’t move forward until tribunal dates were set. She tried visiting Asami, but she’d already been released, so she wrote her a letter instead.

The Northern Tribe ship they were on utilised both modern technology as well as waterbending, which made it much faster than the one used by Asami to bring Korra to Republic City. It would only take another day to reach Harbour City. Pema and the kids had opted to take Oogi, and Korra began to grow bored. At least Naga came along with her.

Naga had dropped back into slumber and she carefully shifted her head off as she slipped out onto the deck, the cool sea breeze ruffling her hair as she opened the door to the hold. It was a rather calm night. She leaned out against the railing, reaching out tentatively with her senses.

She _felt_ water. Could feel it rolling beneath her, against the hull of the vessel. But it did not respond to her chi. Just as on some days she could feel the heat building inside her when she practised her firebending breathing techniques, it didn’t, or probably couldn’t, manifest into actual bending. There was definitely a block; that much she knew. Still, at least she felt something, and that gave her hope.

Letting her hand fall, she rested her elbows on the gunwale, peering into the void of darkness on the horizon.

“It’s still there, isn’t it? Like something bubbling just beneath the surface, but wouldn’t come out?” The voice startled her and she whipped her head towards it. A faint trace of ember glowed momentarily and it took her a second to realise the floating cigarette was connected to the arm and the rest of the chief of police. Now, that was someone who would never be her biggest fan. She never hid her disgust at Unalaq’s decision and she made it clear where she felt Korra belonged.

Korra turned and walked towards her. “I’m sorry, you know, that you lost your bending too.”

Beifong snorted. “I was doing my job. Shit happens. But you, Avatar.” There was a pause as she took another drag, studying her. “Anyone ever told you you’re doing a terrible job?”

“You and the whole universe.” She couldn’t pretend that didn’t hurt, but she forced to keep her voice light.

“You weren’t even a proper Avatar, but you just had to play hero, didn’t you?” Beifong taunted.

“Thanks for rubbing it in.”

“Look, kid–”

“Look, I get it.” Anger finally seeped in as she balled her fists. “I’m sorry I had to beat up some thugs who tried to rob an old man. I’m sorry it took a poor kid to lose his bending before people believed him. I’m sorry there were cops that used their bending to be bullies. I’m sorry people had to meet up in secret and take matters into their own hands to protect themselves. I’m sorry that I broke out some people whose only crime was being a non-bender breaking curfew. Hey, here’s a thought; maybe that made them even more upset and pushed them to actually join the Equalists. I’m sorry I killed a bloodbender who was making those horrible laws. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop Amon in time. I’m sorry that I didn’t let you, as you say, do _‘your job’_! And I’m so sorry, that the world is stuck with me being the Avatar!”

“Are you done?” Beifong’s voice was cold.

“No! I didn’t ask for my parents to get killed, I didn’t ask to get dragged across the world with everyone either wanting me dead or doing their bidding!” She was breathing hard now. So much for the calm of meditation. But it felt good to let that all out.

“Oh great. Now no one is going to get any sleep.” A cheerful voice floated down to them. From a dark corner of the boat, a small figure bundled up in many layers moved into view. “For what it’s worth, I’m pretty glad you came into my life.”

“Kai??” The wheels in Korra’s mind whirred. _Where did he come from?_

Beifong frowned. In the midst of all the excitement, Kai was nowhere to be found in the tunnels later and everyone had so much on their plate that no one stopped to think about it. Just another street rat lost in the many sewers of the city; who would even notice? But how did she miss a stowaway on the ship?

“Hi, Korra. Chief.”

“What are you doing here?” Korra felt guilty that she’d mostly forgotten about him.

“Exciting things happen when you’re around. Thought I’d stick around you. I always did want to visit the South Pole.” He stuck his hands in his pockets. “Fluke, really. I was hanging at the docks when I spotted this fun party about to leave. Which I later realised too late, was made up of boring old people. No offense.”

Beifong made something that sounded like a half-growl as she took a step towards him, and stopped. Looking quizzically towards Korra, she wondered aloud. “You felt that?”

Korra nodded. The boat had rocked slightly rather suddenly. But they were on open sea, and the waters were relatively calm. She cocked her head. Kai’s grinning cheerfulness fell as he looked around for the source. A few of the crew came on deck, but they seemed just as puzzled.

And then it came again, this time more violently.

The boat visibly shook and jolted to one side, and Korra had to grab hold of a railing. The waters were suddenly choppy, as though they were heading into a storm. But the surrounding air was too still to match it.

Something was very, very wrong.

She peered into the darkness. In the distance, something seemed to coalesce from the water. Something huge. And black. Blacker than the night around them. She didn’t know how a black…thing could glow, but somehow it did.

Her hair stood up on its end. An icy chill that had nothing to do with the cold washed over them. There was an undescribable feeling of dread filling her. It felt like it was emanating from that… creature. It certainly looked solid enough. There was a pause, and then… it struck, a long tendril shooting at them.

It barely missed Kai as Korra knocked him out of the way, sending the two tumbling across the deck. Part of the gunwale was sliced clean through where it connected with the ship. A mournful howl that sounded like Naga came from below deck.

Lin stood uselessly to one side. She had never felt so helpless before. All that metal around them and she couldn’t use it. She rushed towards Korra. “Are you all right?”

She only had time to nod before she grabbed her collar to pull her down as well as the thing struck again. The boat was now rocking continuously and Korra struggled to keep a grip onto something. Water splashed onboard. She pushed herself up. Drawing back her arm, she punched, channeling a current of air right at it.

It went straight through.

Well, that didn’t work. If anything, that seemed to enrage it further as it moved even closer towards the ship. The other waterbenders tried to stave it off with large waves, but it barely slowed it down. A loud screech filled the air. The door burst open and Unalaq and Tenzin came rushing out.

“Tenzin, no! Don’t! It–” The airbender had already sent a huge blast its way.

“–doesn’t work.” Korra finished uselessly. Another loud cry as the creature grew even bigger and loomed over their small ship.

“Stand back!” Unalaq’s voice rang out. The deck hands immediately obeyed and ceased their waterbending, focusing instead on steadying the ship.

Unalaq frozed the water on the deck around his ankles, keeping him grounded. With another sweep, the water froze around the feet and arms of the others too, to keep them from getting thrown overboard. He began to move his arms in wide graceful circular motions, but it was a waterbending move unlike anything Korra had learnt before. His eyes were closed.

Tendrils of water rose from the sea and spiralled around the creature. As Unalaq continued his motions, the tendrils began to glow a bright golden colour, which spread to the creature itself. It was no longer black but a shimmering blue. The boat stopped jerking and the water became calm.

“Go in peace.” Unalaq murmured softly, releasing his breath. The creature slowly receded back into the water. He finally let his arms fall, and the water around them melted.

“What just happened, Unalaq? What was that thing?” Tenzin helped Korra up. It was only then he noticed Kai. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better about it, only shaking his head. That could wait.

“That was a spirit. One of the many guardians of the sea.”

“So evil spirits are haunting us too? Man, just when you think you’ve seen everything.” Kai brushed himself off, wringing his clothes as best as he could. There didn’t seem to be anything to faze him out too much.

“Who are you?” Unalaq raised an eyebrow.

Beifong waved it off dismissively. The kid wasn’t going to go anywhere anyway. “Why was that thing after us?”

“It wasn’t so much after us as we trespassing through its abode.”

“I’m going to pretend that made sense, but whatever.” If Unalaq seemed miffed at her callousness, she didn’t care.

Unalaq had a curious expression on his face, studying her carefully and then Korra. “The child is wrong, of course. Spirits–“

“–I’m not child!” Kai cut in.

“As I was saying. Spirits are neither good nor evil. That is a human concept. There is only the light and the dark. As it happens, that particular sea spirit is what scholars call a lesser one, despite that being rather erroneous in itself. However, for convenience, that term stands. It must have been affected by …ah…strong emotions.I believe the shouting we heard before this occurred must have something to do with it.” He looked at Korra as he said it.

“What? Are you blaming me for summoning a dark spirit now?” Oh come on, she thought. Was there anything she wasn’t responsible for?

“Not at all. I’m merely pointing out that strong emotions affect the spirit world.”

“But we’re not in the spirit world.” Tenzin pointed out.

“The greatest illusion, as you well know yourself, is the illusion of separation.  The Avatar is the bridge between our material world and the spirit world. When she affects one, she affects both.”

“I’m going to bed.” Lin threw up her hands and stalked off.

Kai decided to slink off as well, but before he went, he pointed at Unalaq, lifting his arms to indicate his soaked clothes. “Hey, water guy, do you mind?” Unalaq only stared coldly back. Korra inwardly snickered at the way Kai treated both the powers-that-be and royalty so flippantly. She had a feeling Ming-Hua would have liked him.

“Fine, fine.” Kai dropped his arms.

Korra blasted him with a gust of air to help him out. He shivered. “Brrrr... But thanks.”

Tenzin glanced enquiringly at Korra, who shrugged. “I’m just going to stay out here a while.” He hesitated, but left in silence, leaving Unalaq and Korra alone.

 

**................................................................**

 

“Lin, wait.” Tenzin hurried after her, stopping at the doorway of her cabin, placing a hand in the gap before she could slam it shut. But the door didn’t move, and it took her a second to remember why.

“If you’re going to give me grief about setting the Avatar off, I don’t –”

“Lin.”

She broke off in a huff. “What do you want, Tenzin?”

“May I come in?” She regarded him suspiciously. Finally, she relented and gave a curt nod. He sat at the only stool in the room while she chose to remain standing. Her folded arms was a sign of her usual defensiveness.

“Is this to do with me telling the Avatar what I think of her?”

“No... Though I have a good idea why she lost her temper. But this isn’t about her. I want to know how you’re doing.”

“What?”

“She yells when she’s… frustrated. But you; you don’t let it out at all, and that’s not healthy.”

“Where is this going?”

“I know how hard it must be for you. You’re not angry at Korra, you’re angry at yourself.”

She barked out a short laugh. It was a harsh sound in the small space. “Now you want to play therapist, Tenzin? That’s rich, coming from you, you know that?”

“I’m only trying to help.”

“Well, I’m fine. You can get out now.”

Tenzin looked helplessly at her. He knew there wasn’t anything he could say that would get through to her. Not tonight, at least. Sighing deeply, he got up. His mother would help them all; _had_ to help them.

“Goodnight, Lin.”

**.....................................................**

 

Korra folded her arms and turned to Unalaq. “So, you’re saying I caused that?”

“No, not exactly. Imbalances have always abounded, more so now than ever. Your presence might have, however, prompted it to make a physical appearance.”

“How did you do that? Make the spirit…light again?”

“You’re aware of healing being a subskill of waterbending?” She nodded. “Physical healing involves correcting the chi imbalances of a person’s body. In a similar way, a waterbender is able to alter the spiritual energy within spirits.”

“So how does bloodbending take away bending?”

Unalaq looked at her curiously. “Bending, all the different forms of it, is a spiritual path in which we’re only foetuses in trying to fully comprehend it. As such, I cannot answer you.”

“Are you a bloodbender?” Korra had always been fairly neutral towards the idea of bloodbending. But then Tarrlok and Amon had happened, and she felt it despicable now. It was a feeling she’d never want to experience again, nor inflict it on others. She was so glad Ming-Hua was never one either.

“No, I am not. My interests lie with the studying the spirits and the spirit world.”

Korra did not reply.

“You do not trust me.”

When she did not answer, he continued. “Be that as it may; that does not matter. But there is a great spiritual imbalance in the world. I can feel it. Harmonic Convergence is nearly upon us; I fear we’re going to experience more of the effects of that imbalance.”

Korra knew what Harmonic Convergence was, even though Zaheer had said he would explain more when she ‘was ready’. Something clicked in her mind. “Harmonic Convergence…you want me to re-open the spirit portals?”

There was a pause. “Yes. I see the Red Lotus did teach you well, after all.”

“If you’re as smart as I think you are, you know what I’m going to ask next.”

“The Red Lotus and I may have eventually differed on our ideology of balance, but as spiritual masters we did agree on the steps of the student’s path towards enlightenment. When you’re ready.”

“Why am I not the least bit surprised?” She muttered under her breath. Answers, as she was painfully learning, would never come easy to her.

The air was getting chillier. In the distance, dawn was breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I'm sorry, but we are definitely reaching the SWT next chapter.
> 
> As always, feedback and comments of all kinds are welcome. :)


	28. Of Blurred Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is left to pick up the pieces of their life.

Everything was so… _white_. That was Korra’s first impression as they docked at Harbor City. Mountains occupied the immediate horizon all around, towering over the settlements at its bases. Boats and ships of all sizes filled the docks. It was bustling with activity, but it had a different sort of cacophony to it compared to Republic City, most notably the steady crunch of boots on compact snow and sharp cracks of various objects hitting the ice permeating the air.

She hardly felt the bite of the freezing air as she took it all in. _These people looked like her_. There was a strange stirring in her chest and she was hit with a sudden wave of the sensation that this was a place she knew, a place as much a part of her as anything could be; a feeling that went all the way to her bones. _How could such a foreign place feel so much like coming home?_

Their arrival commanded attention. People became more attentive as they rushed to make preparations to greet the ship carrying the national emblem and royal crest of the Water Tribes. _All that’s missing was a red carpet_ , Korra wrinkled her nose with ill-concealed disgust as she watched what seemed like guards standing at attention.

Right on cue, a few official-looking men hurriedly waterbent and cleared a path in the snow leading from the pier. _So much for Unalaq being a spiritual kind of guy._

“Why are they staring at us like that?” Kai huddled closer to Korra. Heads turned their way as they made their way down from the ship. People were giving them odd looks that bordered between fascinated awe and terror. Hushed whispers abounded.

“Don’t know. Maybe Chief Crankypants Beifong just has that effect, you know?” Korra said it loud enough for Beifong, who was trailing the small group, to hear.

Kai was not the only one to sense the change in atmosphere. A frown formed on Tenzin’s brow as he whispered to Unalaq. “I’d have thought you’d have more discretion than announcing the Avatar’s arrival to everyone.”

The disdain was clear in Unalaq’s reply. “It’s not the girl; it’s the beast. It’s unnatural.”

True enough, people were staring and pointing in fear at the massive creature beside Korra. There was a low rumble that sounded like a start of a growl coming from Naga. Sensing the hostility in the air, her snout prickled, flattening and curling, making her look even more ferocious.

“It’s okay, Naga. You’re okay.” Korra murmured soothingly, hooking an arm around her neck, rubbing her thumb and tugging affectionately at Naga’s ear. It calmed her down slightly and they made it to Unalaq’s residence without further incident.

Surprisingly, Unalaq had declined to continue on with them to Katara’s hut, saying he had ‘official matters’ to deal with, only sending some waterbenders to escort them instead of using the public sleds. Korra had snorted loudly when told the real reason by Tenzin; that he was no longer welcome in his mother’s home. It made her oddly cheerful to know that no one actually liked him.

Katara’s hut was located westward from the capital, near the edges of the city. It was a rather simple structure compared to the towering icy monstrosity that was the Southern Water Tribe Royal Palace. Next to it was her famed healing huts, as Tenzin explained to her. A barn stood on the other side with smoke emanating from its chimney.

Korra didn’t know how to feel about meeting Katara. If she was being completely honest, she was more concerned about how she was going to help her get her bending back than meeting the wife of the Avatar before her, or who, technically, was her in a previous lifetime. _Should she have felt weirder about it?_ It was too late anyway; Tenzin and Beifong was already greeting her. The next thing she knew, it was her turn. Her hair was snow white, two thin tails of hair tucked in a loop on either side of her face. Despite her aged appearance, her eyes were clear and alert.

When Katara grasped both of her hands warmly, Korra couldn’t explain it, but it felt like meeting an old friend, except she was sure they’d never met before, at least not in this lifetime.

“You must be Korra. I’ve heard much about you.” Korra immediately tensed up. But Katara’s tone was kind, before continuing with a twinkle in her eye. “Ikki and Jinora had particularly glowing recommendations, and it’s not often they see eye-to-eye on things.”

That put her at ease immediately, and she grinned broadly. “It’s an honour to meet you.”

Katara only smiled in response as she led them inside. “Come on in. The children are out with Kya at the moment.”

She didn’t seem at all perturbed by Kai’s presence and only nodded when Korra mentioned that he was her friend, cutting off Tenzin, who no doubt was about to launch into an unabbreviated version of events. Katara left to get the tea, and Tenzin followed her. Beifong and Korra studiously ignored each other while Kai immediately gravitated to the fireplace, being unused to the cold. Korra amused herself in the meantime by looking around the place.

In the middle of the hut stood the fireplace and the sitting area consisted of neat circular depressions in the ground layered with furs surrounding it. But what drew the eye was the wall on the left. Hung on it was an odd assortment of artefacts that looked like something out of a junk collection. She recognised a Kyoshi golden fan that was popular in the Earth Kingdom, a waterbending scroll, three cracked but otherwise ordinary-looking glass marbles, a framed drawing of badly scrawled human-like figures that might have been the work of the airbender kids, a single faded White Lotus Pai Sho tile and – _she reached out without thinking_ – a boomerang that had seen better days. One side was blackened unnaturally along its length… _almost like it had been in a fire_. Something flashed in her mind, and then it was gone.

_Ah, her memory._

Her fingertips nearly brushed it when a wistful voice behind her made her jump.

“That was my brother’s. One of many that came after.” Katara moved to join her at her side. “I don’t think he ever got over the loss of his first one.”

Korra quickly withdrew her hand. “I’m sorry.” It didn’t take much to connect the dots. Sokka. She felt a sudden anger at this stranger she never knew. _If only he didn’t just attack them, things might have turned out differently and–_

“Korra?”

That brought her back to reality, and she could only force a tight-lipped smile that looked more like a grimace. “Yes?”

Katara looked her over carefully and said, “Shall we begin?”

 

**.....................................................................**

 

“Shall we begin, Ms Sato?”

 _You always called him Hiroshi_. She numbly nodded. Asami felt uncomfortable, sitting in her father’s chair in his – no – _it was hers now_ – the office. She had been here so many times, but facing it from this angle was new. And very strange. As a child, she remembered clambering onto hi– _the_ chair and had felt dwarfed by the rich dark leather. Despite being all grown up now, she still felt very small in it.

It was not helped by the almost disdainful kindness the man before her was addressing her with. Daiki was Future Industries’ longest-serving CFO. A tall, thin man with silver hair, his wizened appearance belied a very sharp mind. Despite knowing him for most of her life, she didn’t have much to do with him before this. He was one of many who were on the periphery; various company employees whose existence she knew of, but nothing beyond that. When it came to more personal relationships, they were more likely to be factory hands and engineers, people who gave her berth in their workspaces and taught her their trade whenever she went down there to tinker.

Ever the consummate professional, he adjusted his glasses and began to appraise her in detail of all of Future Industries’ current assets and liabilities, though a good deal of them were frozen by the authorities pending Hiroshi Sato’s trial. It was depressing, to say the least. Asami was all too well aware that the general feeling at the headquarters was that she was merely a temporary placeholder until he was acquitted.

When he finished, Asami forced herself to sound more confident than she felt. “How…how much of this was used to fund the Equalists?”

Daiki paused, looking up from his neat pile of documents and ledgers. His eyebrows were raised. “None, Ms Sato.”

“Am I expected to believe that?”

“Whatever your father’s… affiliation was, he kept his personal life separate from Future Industries. I understand he has a personal accountant for his private affairs, if you so wish to follow that line of inquiry. If he used any of Future Industries’ resources, I would’ve known about it.”

“I’m not just talking about money, Daiki. The underground factory, the mecha tanks, biplanes, weaponry. All of these didn’t just appear from thin air.” _Her father might be responsible for it all, but someone had to manufacture them. Where else would he get the manpower and the necessary expertise?_

He regarded her carefully, and Asami defiantly held his gaze. “All I’m saying is that he never meddled with FI’s finances or inventory to do as he pleased. But what I’m _not_ saying, as it’s something beyond my control, is that no one from the company shared his views.”

 _And are you one of them?_ She silently asked. How many of her father’s employees were Equalists? Certainly not all of them; if Ichiro, her maintenance engineer, was anything to go by. And yet there were extremists like Katsu. _Even if she could single out everyone who was an Equalist, what then? Fire all of them?_

“And do you know who they are?” Her tone was even.

They were past talking about administrative matters of the company.

 _Did you know my father was one?_ She doubted that the answer would matter much either way.

For a while, he didn’t say anything. He removed his glasses and wiped them, taking his time before replying. “I’m not a mind reader, Ms. Sato; I deal with facts and figures. But I supposed what you’re _really_ asking is if I’m one myself.”

She didn’t say anything, so he went on, sighing as he did so. “I suppose, should I get into trouble, I could always fall back on the fact that I’m technically a bender.”

That caused Asami to frown. She had always assumed for some reason that Daiki was a non-bender, though she had little to go on to support the argument either way, now that she thought about it.

“Technically?”

He raised his bony shoulders in a tiny shrug, replying her questioning look, “I _can_ bend, though I haven’t done it since I was ten.”

“Why not?”

A dry chuckle. “Dreadful case of pyrophobia. Isn’t it an irony?”

“Does D– my father know you’re a bender?” She briefly wondered if that was the reason Daiki was one of the few who did not offer profuse condolences for her father’s arrest, aside from the perfunctory apology.

“No, he doesn’t. It didn’t interfere with my job and never came up.” He gave another shrug. “Beyond knowing the most rudimentary training so that I wouldn’t accidentally cause a fire, I don’t care for it. Bending is like any muscle that requires constant training, and I won’t be surprised if I can’t bend if I tried it now, after all these years.”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“No, I didn’t, did I? I lived my whole life as a non-bender, and have been treated as one. You only have my word that I’m not an Equalist, but to say I couldn't relate to them would be a lie.”

“Doesn’t the fact that Amon was a fraud bother you?”

“Perhaps that made him a manipulative hypocrite, but that’s missing the forest for the trees. Inequality didn’t stop existing overnight because of that.”

Daiki slowly stood up, arranging his papers back to their folders. “You’ll be receiving the official quarterly report by the end of the month.” He hesitated. “If I may speak frankly?”

She nodded.

”Speaking purely in the interests of this company, this whole Equalist business hasn’t been good for us. Investors are pulling out and company image is at an all-time low. Not to mention the current political climate at the moment.”

It was everything she already knew but Asami waited, because it felt like he had more to say.

“I know you’re probably tempted to weed out the Equalists in this company, but I can assure you it’s futile work and– ”

“Katsu smashed Ichiro’s head in with a stool.” Her voice was curiously flat, as she felt the beginnings of a white-hot anger slowly building up. “The Equalists are a danger to society.”

“I’m no more a person for violence than you are, Ms. Sato. Katsu has been arrested and he’ll face justice for it, as he well should.” He sighed again. “I don’t envy the position you’re in. This is why I prefer numbers; people are complicated. What they believe and what they _actually_ do are two very different things. Whatever you intend to do next, I can only advise you to keep that in mind.”

With that, Daiki turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. As soon as he was out of sight, Asami’s shoulders slumped, and she sank her head in her hands. The CFO’s parting words continued to swirl in her mind: _what they believe and what they actually do are two very different things._

Her father had believed bending was the cause of all evil, and built weapons to take over the city. _He had killed for it_. Korra had believed taking out someone was the best course of action, and she acted on it. _Both had blood on their hands_ ; her hands started shaking as she finally put words to the thoughts plaguing her.

The Equalists used violence to further their ends, and yet that Equalist – she’d forgotten his name – tried to save a bender and help them escape. Or was it because it was Korra? They were certainly almost tripping over one another to rescue her. She pushed the thought away.

How many people were like Daiki, sympathetic to the cause but having no part in it? _Where did that leave her? How do you save a failing company with your father in prison and work with people whose ideology you found disturbing?_

She had run away once; she couldn’t do it again. There was no one to guide her through this. Not for the first time, she felt terribly alone.

 

**.......................................................**

 

“I should’ve believed you.” Mako paced restlessly around the cell, running his fingers through his unkempt hair.

Hands propped behind his head, his brother was stretched out on his bunk, calmly watching him. Both of them had a lot of catching up to do. Bolin sighed; they had this same conversation for a while now, and it was beginning to wear him out. “For the last time, Mako. It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. How can you not hate me?”

Bolin shrugged. “You didn’t do any of this. Nothing would’ve changed anyway.” It was the dispassionate tone that stopped Mako in his tracks. He frowned as he slowly sat down on his own bed, facing him.

“I should’ve protected you.” He repeated softly.

After the initial relief of meeting him again, he was all too aware that it wasn’t a result of his own efforts. A stroke of luck, really (and probably Kai’s, he conceded grudgingly) than anything else. Guilt continued to eat away at him, a dreaded feeling that started deep down and slowly spread like a disease, a scab that kept being chipped open. Mako expected Bolin to rage at him for being a failure, but all his brother offered up was a forgiving smile. That made him angry, and he couldn’t say why.

“What do you want me to say? Even if you had believed me, there was nothing you could’ve done. The police didn’t believe me anyway. Not until it was too late”

Mako didn’t know what to say to that. “Listen, I’m a cop now, and they’ll release me soon because they know I don’t have anything to do with the Equalists–”

“I’m still your brother, Mako.”

He stopped short. “Of course you are, Bo. What I meant–”

“And I’m an Equalist.”

Mako pinched his brow. “Bro, yeah, but you were brainwashed. Surely –”

“Stop.” Bolin sat up. “Just stop. Why do you act like it’s not who I am now? I know what life really is like for a non-bender. Even you, you look at me like I’m crippled forever but guess what? I’m not.” He folded his arms tightly, meeting Mako’s gaze squarely.

 _This wasn’t the Bolin he knew_. He held up his hands and dropped his shoulders in defeat. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m just saying that the only way both of us would get out of this is if you tell them what they want to know.”

“Which is?”

“That you had nothing to do with Amon’s plans.”

Bolin only stared at his brother. “You don’t really think I knew what Amon was up to, do you?”

“Of course not. I know you! But it looks pretty bad. I mean, you were there– ”

“I was there to get Korra out.”

“Why? Nevermind. That’s…good. Saving the Avatar is good. Shows that you’re on _our_ side.” Mako nodded, thinking out loud now, cupping his fist to his chin. “If you give them all the names you know– ”

“Mako.”

“What?”

“First of all, I didn’t do any of that because she’s the Avatar. Korra is my friend. Secondly, all those people who happened to be Equalists? They’re my friends too. I can’t do that to them.”

Now this was more like the Bolin he knew. _Big-hearted, generous, naïve._ Just like the boy who rescued a fire ferret even though they could barely feed themselves. Mako sighed. “I’m just trying to look out for us.”

Bolin was quiet for a while before he spoke up. “Do you remember when I was 12 and was sick? And you tried to rob that lady to get money for medicine?”

The change in subject took him by surprise. Mako’s frown deepened but it wasn’t directed at him. He riffled through his memory. After a beat or two, he said slowly. “Yeah…I remember. She saw you, and offered to take you to the healer if I gave her back her mother’s bracelet.”

He thought hard; perhaps he might have recognised her in a line-up but no name came to him. “Why?”

“Well, Mrs Fan is a non-bender and an Equalist.”

Mako’s head snapped up and met his brother’s eyes, which looked at him beseechingly.

He understood now. Rubbing his face, he sighed. “What are we going to do now?”

 

**...................................................................**

 

Korra didn’t know why she’d ever bother getting her hopes up. As she lay there in the healing pool, she tuned Katara out the moment she said, “I…I don’t know what’s wrong.” The session had lasted over an hour. The glowing water was soothing, and it felt like the best massage she ever had. Tension drained from her muscles and it loosened knots she didn’t know she had.

But it had done nothing to return her bending.

“Are…are you sure?” Her breath became shallow, and she didn’t care when she heard the pleading in her own voice.

Katara shook her head as she lowered her tired arms. “It’s not bloodbending, as far as I can tell. There aren’t any blood clots I can sense.” She squeezed her shoulder gently in wordless apology. Korra pushed herself out of the pool and got dressed.

 _She needed air_.

“Thank you for trying.” She managed to choke out, before turning to leave. Tenzin had just entered but she brushed past him. He opened his mouth and made to move after her but his mother placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

“Let her go. Give her space. She’ll need time to come to terms with it. As do you.”

Korra didn’t bother to acknowledge Beifong or Kai as she stomped past them. Lin Beifong caught a glance of her impassive face, watching her leave as she felt her own disquiet grow. _She doesn’t look happy. If Aunt Katara wasn’t able to restore her bending…_ Her heart seemed to plummet into her stomach as she tried not to think what it meant for her.

Ignoring the blast of cold air, Korra marched across the snow aimlessly. She just needed to get out of there.

Picking up speed, she started to run across the tundra. The snow made it difficult to go fast, but the exertion was a welcome distraction. It took her a moment to realise the soft thumping sound near her, and she craned her neck to see Naga loping alongside.

Focusing on just moving forward, she lost herself in the white terrain before something loomed up before her. She had reached the sea, and she finally slowed down.

Something about the glittering expanse of water drew her in.Ice cracked loudly beneath her feet. As she stared down over the edge of the jagged cliff for a long time, a dark thought crossed her mind.

_It would be so simple now, you’d be doing the world a favour if you’d just…_

She did not complete the thought. Tears fell down her cheek as she drew back, slumping down on the ground, finally accepting reality. Uncontrollable sobs racked her body as she grieved.

_What was she going to do now?_

A flash of saffron robes caught the periphery of her vision.

“N…not now, Tenzin.”

“But you called me here.” It was a voice she never heard before, yet was familiar all the same.

She blinked in surprise. A tall bald man stood there, in the kind of robes that Tenzin wore and who bore a likeness to him.

_The monk from her dreams. Aang._

“How can I see you here?” Behind him, there were faded shadows of all who came before him.

“When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change. You’ve finally connected to your spiritual side. Again.” His voice was warm and kind, like an old friend she once knew.

“Are we…in the spirit world?” She looked around her, but it felt like they were still at the South Pole. The tracks on her face where her tears had made left a chill in the dry air.

“No. But I’m here because you manifested me.”

She had no time to take in or process this revelation. An idea came to her. “Wait, you’re the one who took Ozai’s bending. Could you also give bending back?”

He shook his head and smiled. “I cannot give what has not been taken.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know this yourself. You feel the elements just beyond your reach. Your bending has only been suppressed, not removed.”

“How do I un-suppress it?”

“We have lived so many lifetimes, and yet we have not seen everything in this universe. Isn’t that incredible?” Aang shook his head before continuing. “If the cause is not of this world, you’ll have to seek answers in the spirit world.”

“How do I get there again? I did it only once before, and that was by accident.”

“The same way many others before you have done and those after you will do. Seek out your guide, and let them lead you there.” The shadows behind him began to fade.

“Wait, don’t go yet.”

“I am you, and am not you. Everything is interconnected, Korra. Always remember that.”

 

**............................................................................**

“Tenzin!”

It startled Tenzin out of his meditation. Korra stood there, huffing and clearly out of breath. She seemed a different person when she had left his mother’s house earlier. Her blue eyes was blazing and there’s was an excitable air about her.  

“Korra! Are you all right?” The words were out of his mouth before he caught himself.

“I need… to get to… the spirit world. Need you to… lead me there.” Panting, she took large gulps of breath. Her legs were burning.

“The spirit world?”

“Aang. I saw him; he told me I could get my bending back if I went there.”

 _Korra had finally connected with his father?_ His face darkened, and Korra noticed it right away. “What is it?”

“I…I’ve been trying my whole life – but – but I’ve never been able to.” Shame filled him as he said it, as it always did when confronted with that fact.

 _Zaheer could do it anytime; why couldn’t he?_ Korra didn’t understand. “You have to help me. It’s my only chance of ever getting my bending back.”

 

 

Try as she might, but she couldn’t get into the same mindset when she was locked up in the platinum cage to enter the spirit world. It took two days before Tenzin finally admitted defeat in the incense-filled room.

He pressed his fingertips to his temples and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, his expression was grim. “We both may not like to hear this, but I know someone else who has been there.”

“It’s not a good idea.” Lin argued when Tenzin explained to them.

“The fate of the world rests on the Avatar. I cannot abandon my duty. Unalaq would help us; he already insulted Izumi when he decided to pardon Korra. Surely he wouldn’t want it to be in vain.”

“Now it’s no time to go running off into the spirit world. What about your duty to Republic City? The city still needs you. We can’t afford to spend any more time here.”

“That’s why I need you to go back.” He spread his hands in supplication.

“I can’t do anything. I told you I was resigning.”

“Yes, yes you can. As long as a new Council isn’t set up, or whatever replacement it will have, I’m still its interim leader. And I’m not accepting your resignation. You were – _are_ – the best policewoman the city has, far before your earthbending.”

Korra had been watching the exchange silently but now she spoke up. “He’s right, Chief. If you quit because you lost your bending, you’re only proving the Equalists were right. That your high rank was only because you were a metalbender.”

Lin snorted derisively, but she didn’t meet her eyes. She turned back to Tenzin. “Didn’t you say you didn’t trust Unalaq?”

“I don’t. That’s why I need to be there.”

“How can you be sure this is the only way? For all we know, she– ”

“I’m still here, Chief Beifong.” Korra fumed. “I’m not lying. Aang appeared to me.”

"That’s enough.” Katara cut in between them, looking from Lin to Korra. “I believe Korra.

“You do?” In one voice, Korra and Lin expressed their surprise.

“Yes.” Her answer had a finality to it and she offered no explanation. “But I also share Lin’s worry that Unalaq’s help may come at a price. Please, be careful.”

Tenzin placed a protective hand on Korra’s shoulder. “We will.”

 

..............................................................

 

They were outside the Royal Palace, in a much smaller building separated from the main complex. Kya had accompanied them at Katara’s urging. It was a spiritual place and was Unalaq’s personal meditation spot. Interestingly, it was designed in such a way that a stream flowed through into the room and collected in a small pool before leading away again. The room was comfortably warm. _Done to mimic the spirit oasis in the North_ , Unalaq had explained.

Korra had watched Unalaq’s face very carefully when they gave him the bare bones of why they needed his help. He didn’t seem to react one way or another and had merely looked thoughtful at the news.

His gaze flicked to Kya. “But surely this entourage is unnecessary. Korra and I would be perfectly safe at all times.”

“You will guide me into the spirit world as well, Unalaq.” Tenzin insisted.

His hesitation was barely noticeable. “Very well.”

Kya didn’t miss a beat. “Your children are back at the North Pole. And I’d rather not rely on a couple of royal guards to guard my physical body, if it were me.” She sat down in a corner. Next to her was a bag filled with books and a radio.

Korra, Tenzin and Unalaq sat in a triangle in their lotus positions. There was no incense or bell-ringing or the cosiness of Katara’s hut. Nor was there Zaheer’s calming voice. Would she meet him again? _Stop thinking about him_ , she thought furiously even as her fingers tightened over the beads she had coiled in her palm. A mix of apprehension and impatience filled Korra. She didn’t like Unalaq, but if he could help her, she was willing to give it a try. Her eyes caught Tenzin’s and he gave her a reassuring nod.

Closing her eyes, she focused on Unalaq’s voice, which had a certain hypnotic quality to it.

“Listen to the flow of the water. Focus. Follow it.”

Straining her senses, her ears finally found the quiet trickle of the indoor stream. It seemed to be flowing from her right to her left as she tilted her head to feel it better. It was impossible to describe it, but _something_ was swimming in the water, like a fish. Her mind followed it and the trickle grew louder until it became a loud gushing, like that of a waterfall.

 _Wait, a waterfall?_ All of a sudden, there was the sickly sensation of falling and her hands reached out instinctively to catch herself.

Her eyes snapped open.

She was still in a lotus position, her palms splayed and clutching the grass of the ground beneath her. The room and its stream was gone, replaced by a grassy knoll next to a huge, powerful waterfall. She imagined her astonishment was mirrored on Tenzin’s face as he opened his eyes. Unalaq looked as calm as ever, only blinking slightly as though waking up from a nap.

They were in the spirit world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any comment and feedback are welcome! :D

**Author's Note:**

> If a fun caper with a LoK flavour is more your thing, there's - [Republic City Hustle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4172790/chapters/9420843) [COMPLETED!]  
> For more random things, there's my [tumblr](http://traegern.tumblr.com/)


End file.
